Hiiragi Kagami: The Yuri Harem Story
by GrimGrave
Summary: For too long have the girls stayed silent. Now, Hiiragi Kagami will learn just how loved she is within this group of girls that fights eachother for her heart! KagamiXHarem. Rated M adult themes, minor language.
1. Prologue

GrimGrave is not making any money out of this, and naturally does not own Lucky Star or its characters. If I did, it would be lots of yuri in the series.

Although I did have this idea saved for working on it in the future, I would still like to thank Drake Nolsa for his support of the concept. Hopefully, I will be able to pull this off.

In dedication for my readers and reviewers!

"Talking" / _´Thinking, dreaming, or flashbacking´_

_**Hiiragi Kagami: The Yuri Harem Story**_

_**Prologue**_

"We're going now!"

"Have a nice day Tsukasa, Kagami!"

"Haaai!"

Monday, early in the morning. Kagami Hiiragi, seventeen, and her twin sister Tsukasa Hiiragi, age seventeen as well, was heading to Ryoo High school. Partly sunny even though it was so early in the morning, the few rays that broke through the veil of clouds made their way to the eyes of the young twins as they kept on hastily walking towards the station after waving their mother farewell.

Eventually, the two twin sisters reached their destination, while also meeting up with a rather familiar bluenette.

"Ohayou Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said lively.

"Oooh, ohayou Tsukasa, Kagami!"

"Ohayou."

"My my Kagami, have you gained some weight?"

"Wha-? How..? Oh very funny!"

"Mhm, of course I am. It was a joke after all."

While Kagami muttered something incoherent, the other two girls laughed it off as the three got onboard the train. Once they had done that, Konata immediately whipped out a manga, and with a smirk, began to read it without restraint.

Kagami only shot her a puzzled look. "You know, no matter how many times I see this happening, I can't get used to it. Do you really have to read manga while taking the train?"

"But Kagamin, it's a great way to kill time while waiting, ne? Besides, its educational."

Tsukasa cocked her head to the side, while Kagami snorted a laugh. "Educational? Hah, right. On what? How to be more lazy than ever, or how to record your prime-time anime?" Tsukasa giggled.

"Actually, it's a yuri-manga about two friends, who are girls around our age, slowly becomes an item, with one of them being forced to take the initiative about the whole thing." Konata said bluntly. The Hiiragi twins felt blush creeping up on them as they stared at Konata in disbelief.

"F-First, how is THAT educational ! ? Secondly, how can you read that? Its.. Odd, and all.."

"Oh, on the contrary Kagamin, its very, VERY common in this day and age. Trust me on that. And why its educational, I'll tell you some other time." The bluenette finished with a grin, similar to a cat. Kagami, still blushing, simply turned her head away.

_´You'll understand soon enough, my lovely Kagami.. You will come around very soon..´ _Konata thought as she kept on reading her manga, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as well.

**Meanwhile.**

"Misa-chan, is everything set?"

"Of course Ayano! We've been over this for months now!"

"I just want to make sure." Ayano Minegishi, Kagami´s classmate , giggled.

"Hai hai, got it." Misao Kusakabe, Kagami´s other classmate, says with a tired tone.

Ayano picks up a small perfume bottle from her schoolbag, and sprays some of it on herself, then on Misao. They both inhale the scent.

"Mmmh.. Its lovely. Kagami will definitely take a `notice` on today!"

"Hai… I'm looking forward to it already.. I'm glad we formed an alliance about this, Misa-chan."

"Mh Mh, Indeed! Makes it a lot easier, ne?"

"Hai.. Ooh, Kagami-chan.." Ayano sighed with a smile.

"Kagami…" Misao joined in. The fanged brunette and the orange-haired girl kept walking towards the school, eager for the arrival of their classmate.

_This was only the beginning of a chain of events._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! Done with the prologue. I didn't mean to have one, but I figured I wanted to be kind and give you all a hint of the story.<em>**

**_There will only be one chapter after this one, and it will be long. In other words, it will take a lot of time. But I'm sure you will survive._**

**_I'm also gonna be kind enough and let you in on the… Harem. Hehe._**

**_Misao, Konata, Ayano, Nanako, Miyuki, Minami, Hiyori, possibly Yutaka, and believe it or not, Inori Hiiragi._**

**_GrimGrave, out!_**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Week

GrimGrave still don't own Lucky Star or its characters. Nor does he make any money out of this. Okay?

"Talking" / _´Thinking, dreaming, or flashbacks_

**Hiiragi Kagami: The Yuri Harem Story**

**The Week That Changed Everything**

_**Monday**_

In the midst of the light morning fog and traffic, a large screech echoed throughout the train station; the train had arrived, with the Hiiragi twins and their blue-haired otaku friend getting off it. They managed to get out of the crowd of people and soon enough made their way to Ryoo High. Konata was still reading her manga, much to Kagami´s annoyance.

"Konata, do you have to keep reading that? We're not going to guide you to school so just put it away already!" Kagami Hiiragi said rather harshly. Konata could only pout playfully and put the manga back in her schoolbag. "Fine, fine. I'll make an exception and do as you say this once, but only because you are so adorable~" Konata clutched onto Kagami´s left arm, snuggling her head towards the upper part repeatedly. Tsukasa giggled nervously at her friend and sister, who was, with a light blush, trying to shake Konata off her.

"Don't attach yourself to my arm like that! I can't walk properly!"

"Boou.. You're no fun Kagami. I'm only expressing my likeness for you openly. Surely that's no crime?"

"Uugh.. Don't say creepy things like that… people will misunderstand. Now get off!"

"Hai hai, Kagami-samaaa~ Just this one time.~"

Kagami let out a loud sigh. She wasn't even going to even try tell her friend to not refer to her with `sama`. "Lets just get away from here.. People are looking at us weird.." Was all she managed to say, with her twin sister and friend giggling, as the three of them continued their way to Ryoo High.

15 minutes later

The twins and their otaku friend reached the gates of Ryoo High, stepping inside and walking down the one corridor before it was time to split up.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch then Tsukasa, Konata." Kagami said.

"Haai, good luck with your classes oneechan!"

"Heh, you too Tsukasa! Try and get as much done as possible, okay?"

"Be sure to show up at lunch Kagamin-sama.. I'll be so lonely without you by my side otherwise~"

"Uh…Sure, whatever Konata… Later!" Kagami walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Konata and Tsukasa on their own. Konata stared at the tsundere as she walked further and further away.

_´Tch. They don't make skirts short enough.. Oh well, it won't be long anyway.´ _

Meanwhile.

"Ayano.."

"Hai?"

"I'm nervous, what if Kagami doesn't get the hint?"

"Don't worry Misa-chan… Even Kagami should get it. We just have to be patient, and don't force ourselves on her.." Ayano said, before adding. "Even though I just want to embrace her and never let go.."

"Oi oi, Ayano… Remember what you just said!" Misao intervened.

"Remember who said what?" Kagami suddenly said from behind the two classmates, causing them to jump slightly in surprise. "Kagami-Ah, I-I mean Hiiragi!" "Hiiragi-chan! O-Ohayou!"

Kagami arched and eyebrow at the two but dismissed their odd behaviour for now. "Ohayou Minegishi, Kusakabe. You won't believe the day I've had so fa- Hm? Minegishi, did you put on some perfume today?"

Ayano instantly brightened up and exclaimed with a big smile: "Hai, I did!" Ayano extended her arm towards Kagami, her wrist fully exposed to said tsundere. "Its called ´Enchanted Rose Garden´, smells heavenly, no?" Kagami gently inhaled the scent Ayano was engulfed in, and smiled. "Hai, it really does.."

"I have it too!" Misao exclaimed loudly, shoving her arm towards Kagami as well, nearly hitting her in the process. "Oi Kusakabe! Watch it, you nearly punched me in the jaw there!" "Bu-bu-but I'm smelling nice tooo…" With a heavy sigh, Kagami took a sniff of Misao´s wrist as well. True enough, it had the same heavenly smell, which did in fact bring a smile to Kagami´s face.

"Yes," The purple-haired girl said. "You do smell nice as well. But scale down the eagerness would you, you might actually hurt people!" Her only reply was a playful smile from the fanged brunette, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Honestly, if you have that much energy, use it to study if anything.."

"Speaking of which…" Ayano said with a bright smile. "We were wondering you would like to come over to my place after school Hiiragi-chan. For studying for the test next week, remember?"

"Oh yeah, please come Hiiragi!"

Kagami pondered the idea. It was true that they had a test next week, and some studying in advance wouldn't hurt. What she didn't notice as she thought about the whole thing was the wink between Misao and Ayano.

"Sure, why not. I see no harm in that. But you better be prepared Kusakabe! No slacking off !" Misao simply grinned, flashing her fang. "Oh I'm prepared alright, Hiiragi~ "

"Huh? What was that Kusakabe?" Ayano shot a subtle, warning glare towards the brunette, who immediately noticed. "A-ah I mean, uhm, I'm going to do my best in studying this time! Hai!"

Kagami simply nodded slowly before walking over to her seat as the teacher arrived. She noticed that Misao and Ayano seemed to be in a `subtle` argument over something but eventually it looked like they were in agreement. For now though, it was all about paying attention and get the math class over with.

* * *

><p>******<strong>Meanwhile<strong>******

"Kona-chan, you can't fall asleep now!" Tsukasa said worriedly. "Kuroi-sensei will be here any minute!"

"But the Demons of Sleep.. They're striking without warning… So sleepy.." Konata groggily said, despite that the younger twin sister of her love interest was shaking her repeatedly.

"Tsukasa-san, Konata-san, Ohayou." The pinkette happily said. "Ano, Tsukasa-san, what are you doing..?"

"Yuki-chan! Kona-chan is falling asleep, and I think her row is the one getting called on.." Miyuki could only giggle. Konata was always like that after all.

"Konata-san, wakey wakey. Class is about to start. You can borrow my notes if you like."

And as on queue, Konata´s head rose up, eyes open and not a hint of drowsiness present. She smiles greatly towards Miyuki and immediately reaches out to grab her book.

"Miyukiiii! Arigatooouu! I wont forget your kindness, my saviour!~"

"A-ah, Konata-san, take it eas-"

With Konata´s short arms successfully grabbing the book, and Miyuki trying to keep the book in place, in other words in her own embrace, the result ended up to be that both eventually lost hold of the book, so it fell down to the floor with a thud, and all notes Miyuki had in between the pages was scattered. The pinkette seemed panicked and immediately kneeled down and gathered the whatever notes she could find.

"I'll help you Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said worriedly.

"A-ano, I-its alright r-really!"

"Miyuki-chan, gomen! I'll help as well!"

"N-No its fine, I g-got it!"

Miyuki seemed to pick up the pace, her arms almost flailing around for the notes as Tsukasa and Konata tried to help. After a few minutes, Miyuki sorted her notes, almost searching through them as if looking for something. This didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired otaku.

_´What got Miyuki-chan so riled up? Its not like she lost anything that important to fret about.. In her case at least, she always gets good grades after all.´_ The otaku thought, as she returned to her desk, only to find that there was side of notes left underneath. Naturally, she kneeled down and picked it up.

"Miyuki-chan, you forgot this- ….one…?" Konata froze. Underneath said paper was a photo. But what the photo was of, -that- was what caused the otherwise hyperactive otaku to fall silent. She put away the paper, and picked up the photo for further inspection and to see if her eyes was deceiving her. Sadly, they were not. She turned to face the pinkette, who by now had seen what Konata had found. She trembled slightly as the otaku walked over and grabbed Miyuki by the arm, and dragged her out of the classroom door, shutting it close.

They stared at each other. Miyuki was clearly nervous, even scared. Konata kept on staring right into her eyes, as she held up the photo to the taller girl.

"Miyuki…" She said. "Please explain -why- you have a photo of _my_ _Kagamin_ hidden in your book. A _daring_ photo even.

Miyuki gulped, but remained still, until she sighed and was about to explain, when she shifted to a confused look.

"Konata-san.. What do you mean by ´your´ Kagami-san..?"

"…Ah…"

* * *

><p>Approximately 1 hour later, the first classes was over. It was time for a break, which meant that students eventually went off to meet their friends in the other classrooms etc. A few minutes for either cram in some studying, taking more notes, or just stay put and chat with your friends.<p>

"Aaah~ Finally! I thought that math-class would never end! My head hurts.." Misao complained, rubbing her forehead in the process. Ayano giggled and comfortable patted her friend on the back.

"You should be used to it by now, if anything Kusakabe. You wont get far if you don't study well. Especially if you're going to join that study session we're supposedly having.."

"For you Hiiragi, I'll do anything!" The brunette suddenly shouted, earning the dumbfounded look of the pigtailed girl. "Uuh.. that's great Kusakabe.. Do me a favour and study well for the next test then.." Misao simply smiled and nodded repeatedly.

"Speaking of the study session, I just remembered that I have a few cookies left from when I last time baked. They should still be in a good enough condition to eat, to cheer us up as we study." Ayano said happily, smiling warmly as ever. Kagami arched an eyebrow and smiled back. "Oh? What kind of cookies?"

"Oh, just some standard chocolate-chip cookies.."

"Really ? I love those!" Kagami exclaimed, before coughing slightly, regaining her posture. "I-I mean, I only e-eat those with moderation..." She said with a light blush on her slightly stern face. Her two classmates laughed a little, but inside their mind, they were smirking.

_`As if.. I -know- My dear Kagami loves chocolate-chip cookies.. Why else would I have baked them yesterday? With my home being parent-free, those cookies and the perfume, Kagami-koi is as good as ours.´_

Ayano sent another wink towards Misao when Kagami wasn't looking. Misao grinned and smirked and nodded back. They shared the same thought.

_´Success!´_

"Alright students! Time for History-class, everyone take your seat!" Kuroi-sensei shouted as she walked into the classroom, her class roster in hand. Everyone took their seat within seconds.

"Everyone open up page 212 in your books. We're gonna talk about the `Wars of the Roses´. It took place in-between 1455 and 1485, and was a war over the throne of England between the two royal branches of House of Plantagenet. The Red Rose of Lancaster and the White Rose of York."

As Kuroi continued reading on, the students took notes. Kagami, effective as ever, was suddenly interrupted by her cell-phone vibrating and giving off a low tune, that still was heard throughout the classroom. Cursing on the inside, the purple-haired girl checked it, only to see that it was Misao´s number, and a sheepishly smiling brunette over the other end of the room, cell-phone in hand. She had texted her right in the middle of the class, for who knows what reason! Just after Kagami had rather violently shut it off, (The message had been something along the line of ´can't wait till after school!´) and giving Misao and grim look, the blonde, fanged teacher known as Nanako Kuroi had walked over to her.

"Ohoou, Hiiragi. Looks like you picked the wrong time for enjoying technology." The fanged teacher grinned mischievously. "My office after school. We're gonna have a little talk."

Frowning heavily, Kagami only nodded in reply with a low "Hai sensei." as Kuroi walked back to the board and continued writing important notes about the Wars of the Roses. For the rest of the class, Kagami shot glares of evil intent towards the brunette, who nervously smiled back and bowed in apology whenever she could.

The Tsundere wrote down notes, but her anger was far from over.

* * *

><p>Around one and a half hour passed, and the bell rang loudly across Ryoo High. This only meant one thing: Lunch break.<p>

Throughout the school, students and teachers alike ate their bentos, everyone taking a chance to hang out with their friends.

Konata´s and Miyuki´s conversation earlier had been cut short by Kuroi-sensei, and the class after that had been swift to start so they didn't get any chance to talk then either. But now during lunch, Konata was all set to get any and all information out of her pink-haired friend. She had told Tsukasa to go and eat with Kagami in her own classroom this time, as she had "Life-and-Death important business to talk about" with Miyuki. Tsukasa had obliged, although hesitantly.

"So, Miyuki.. I wanna know the whole deal. And you WILL tell me everything."

Miyuki looked nervous, but soon enough, her expression changed to a serious look. "Konata-san. Its considered rude to simply demand things from people. Tell you what; I tell you, if you ask nicely, AND if you in return tell me what you meant by "your" Kagami earlier."

Konata was taken back, but eventually nodded. "Fine. Yuki-chaaan~ Would you please tell me what the deal is with carrying around _such_ a photo of Kagamin?"

Miyuki blushed, and looked around the classroom, then lowered her voice as she replied. "Ano.. The thing is… That…Carrying around a photo of the one you.. _have feelings for_, more or less substitutes from… Ano.. The real person." The glasses-wearing pinkette sighed as she stared down at the desk. "What I'm trying to say is that.. I've grow extra fond of Kagami-san. In a way that I perhaps shouldn't do, but.. I figured that if I kept a photo of her, it would at least allow me to still be her friend, and yet able to see her everyday." Miyuki sighed once more, but in a more happier way. She smiled warmly. "Kagami-san, in my eyes, are everything I would want in a.. How should I say it.. _partner._"

Miyuki looked up again at Konata, who simply stared right back. Truth to be told, the otaku was baffled; She had a rival for Kagami. And not just any rival. Her rival was one of her closest friends, one who she never thought would swing that way.

"I.. See.. Before I even get started on the whole thing, tell me; How did you get that picture..?"

Miyuki giggled. "I took it with my cell-phone during last summer when you three spent the day over at my home. Remember? We went to the festival later that same day."

Konata nodded with her famous cat-grin. "Ooh! Hai, I remember that. Good thinking Yuki-chan!" Konata cheered, giving her friend a thumbs-up.

"Konata-san, would you kindly tell me then?" Miyuki said with a smile. Konata smiled casually in return as an idea formed in her head.

"I'll keep it short by saying that we have a common interest regarding Kagamin~" The pinkette blinked, and sighed a bit. "Oh.. I see.. I guess love-triangles -do- happen in reality sometimes.. W-well then Konata-san, best of luck to us. Do your best.." She said as she extended her hand to her small-stature friend. However, Konata simply smacked it away playfully and leaned closer over the desk.

"Now now Yuki-chan, lets not dig up any war axes. We're both friends, and so is Kagamin. I'm sure we can work things out.." Konata finished with a smirk. Miyuki, slowly processing her friend's imply, eventually nodded with a smile.

"Yes," She said. "Love triangles doesn't always end up bad."

* * *

><p>******<strong>Meanwhile<strong> ******

"So, Konata said she had something to talk to Miyuki about, and wanted you to eat lunch over here?" Kagami said, as she continued to eat her bento-lunch. With her was her classmates Misao and Ayano, and now the newly arrived Tsukasa, the younger twin-sister. Each one eating their own bento.

"H-Hai.. Kona-chan really seemed serious about.." Tsukasa said as she nibbled on a piece of the fish she had brought with her.

"That's odd.. Its one thing that she every now and then excludes me, but you? It must have been something really important then.. Still, it sounds so unlike her.."

"Who cares?" Misao said. "At least you get to eat with us for a change. And its nice to have your sister over too as well!"

Tsukasa smiled warmly and giggled, with Kagami arching an eyebrow. " Yeah, I guess." The pigtailed girl munched on a piece of sausage before glaring at Misao. "And do tell me, what was that text-message for? ! I'm probably gonna get detention thanks to you! And we were gonna have a study session and all.."

"Hai, Misa-chan, _don't you think it was a bad idea to text message Hiiragi-chan in the middle of class_?" Ayano added. Unnoticeable by the others, Misao felt the aura of ill intent pulsating from the orange-haired girl. And she was terrified, with full right.

"A-a-ano.. I-Its just that we don't hang around too often after all.. I-Im just excited, t-that's all!" Misao stuttered out. To her relief, both Ayano and Kagami seemed to calm down.

"Fine. I guess we don't spent that much time together outside of school. But you better make it up for me if I get detention Kusakabe!"

"Oh, I'll make it up to you, you bet!" The brunette exclaimed, earning looks of disarray from the Hiiragi-twins and a short laughter from Ayano, who secretly smirked behind the veil of laughter.

"Right.. I guess that's settled then.." Said Kagami as she continued with her lunch, as did the others.

The hours passed, little by little. The day reached its end, and the rest of the classes went by with little to no trouble for the girl. They've managed continue their day like any other, or at least for Kagami, more or less. Little did she know of what awaited her before the day ended…

"Finally!" Misao cheered loudly. "School day is finally over! Lets head home to Ayano immediately!"

Said orange-haired girl wore an uneasy smile and playfully slapped Misao across the cheek. "You've forgotten that Hiiragi-chan may have detention because of you, Misa-chan." The brunette sighed. "Gomene Hiiragi!" Misao bowed and apologized over and over to the pigtailed girl, who simply scowled and began walking in a other direction. "I'll call you whenever its over. If you let me, I gladly come over if it doesn't take too long?"

Ayano brightened up. "Of course Hiiragi-chan! You're always welcome."

Kagami smiled slightly as she continued walking down the halls to Kuroi-sensei´s office, while Misao and Ayano made their way out of the building.

Shortly after, right before they got out of the gates, they noticed two students of the school standing next to the gates as if waiting for something. They recognized them as Kagami´s other friends, Takara-san and Izumi-san.

"Takara-san, Izumi-san, konbanwa!" Ayano greeted, with Misao slightly waving at them. The other two girls noticed Kagami´s classmates and looked extremely happy for a second, before frowning. "Where's Kagami? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" Ayano frowned ever so slightly, with Misao flinching.

"Hai, she's supposed to, but _something happened,"_ Ayano said in a stern tone, glancing at her brunette friend. "So she's with Kuroi-sensei at the moment. She were supposed to hang out with us for our study-session after school.."

"You can't do that!" The blue haired midget spoke up.

"Huh?"

"We were gonna ask her to come over to MY place today!"

Ayano giggled a bit, staring down at Konata. "I'm afraid that's not something you cant order us to do Izumi-san. We asked Hiiragi-chan earlier and she said yes."

"Yeah! So buzz off! You've hanging out too much with Hiiragi anyway!" Exclaimed the brown-haired girl. This naturally made Konata frustrated, causing her to glare at said brunette. "We're not hanging out ´too much´ with Kagami! She's hanging out with us because we're her _friends_!"

"What was that? ! You chibi!"

At this point, Miyuki and Ayano decided to intervene before something ugly happened, stepping in and holding back their friends.

"Misa-chan, calm down!"

"But its not fair! Hiiragi spends a lot more time with them and the chibi has the guts to mock us for it!"

"I understand Misa-chan, but please restrain yourself. We'll see Hiiragi-chan later anyway, and-"

"Actually, Minegishi-san, Kusakabe-san, me and Konata-san would prefer if we could meet Kagami-san today."

Upon hearing those words, Ayano froze up, and slowly spun around to face the pinkette and the otaku. "Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>*<strong>Knock Knock Knock<strong>*

"Come on in." Said the voice. The door opened up, and in walked Kagami, still wearing a scowl. At the desk in front of her sat the young, blonde teacher known as Nanako Kuroi.

"Take a seat Hiiragi." Nodding, Kagami closed the door and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Nanako got up walked to the front of the desk as well, sitting down on the edge, and eyed the purple-haired girl.

"You know Hiiragi, its rather unusual for you to act like that in the middle of class. I know you always study real hard." Nanako crossed her legs as she now sat on top of the desk. "So tell me, why did you feel it was necessary to disturb my class by not shutting off your cell-phone?"

Kagami frowned. "Sensei, I usually don't have it on, alright? I forgot to this time, and it was Kusakabe who decided to text message me!"

Nanako simply nodded with a smirk. "I hope you're not just blaming her to save your own skin now Hiiragi."

"I wouldn't do that sensei! I'm telling the truth! And I promise it wont happen again!"

Nanako simply grinned as she got up, and walked around Kagami, eyes focused on her the entire time. "I guess I shouldn't be too hard on you Hiiragi.. You're a good student after all… However." Nanako stood right behind the pigtailed girl as she bent down, her breath hitting Kagami´s neck softly and her hands caressed the tsundere´s shoulders seductively. "Should anything happen again, I might have to actually give you a .. _detention_, for quite some time.." The last part was almost whispered into Kagami´s ear, which only caused her to quickly get up, panicking.

"Oookay! Thanks sensei, glad we talked, I wont do it again, BYE!" With these words, the tsundere practically ran out of the office, leaving behind Nanako who could only snicker.

"My my, I think I scared her off.. Oh well, its not like its over. Heh, I should thank Kusakabe… Hope she gets my dear Kagami-chan into more trouble during my classes.." The blonde teacher wiped the back of her hand across her lips, getting off the drool. "Its your fault Hiiragi Kagami. For 2 years now…" Nanako went silent and returned to her seat, clicking away at her computer.

"No, -excuse me-, but please explain just how your study session can be more important Kagami´s friends?" Konata raged at the classmates of her love interest.

"I honestly don't understand what you arte so upset about! We asked Hiiragi-chan first, and she agreed!" The orange-haired girl defended with a added "Yeah!" from her fanged friend.

"With all due respect, we really need to talk with Kagami-san today. It would be considered rude if you were to act so possessive of her.."

"You're one to talk fore-eyes! You two are acting at least as possessive of her!" Misao shouted, while pointing accursedly at Miyuki and Konata. The two of them frowned heavily, but before anyone could say another word, a blur of purple was walking fast over in their direction, much to the fours joy.

"Hiiragi! That was fast, you didn't get any detention huh? Swell, now we can get to Ayano´s place!"

"Hang on a minute now! Kagamin~ Me and Yuki-chan really need to talk to you, right now! Its really important!"

"Guys, not now! I'm really really freaked out right n-"

"Get out of our way chibi! We already told you that Hiiragi agreed to have plans with US!"

"And WE already told YOU that this is more important that simple study session you can have any other time!"

"I said GUYS, KNOW IT OFF ALREADY!" Kagami lashed out loudly, breaking free from the holds the four girl had on her. "I cant deal with this right now! My day have been far from good, and on top of that I'll never see Kuroi-sensei in the same light again! Kusakabe, Minegishi, gomenasai but we will have postpone that session till another time! And Konata, Miyuki, Gomenasai as well but I don't have the energy or any kind of will to actually talk to anyone, so you four just leave me alone!" With that, the purplehaired pigtailed girl stormed off to the station, leaving behind four very confused girls whose minds were occupied lots of questions just flew around.

Kagami eventually got to the station, where the train were just about to depart. With a kick of extra speed, Kagami rushed inside the last seconds. She sat down, in the corner and hid her face behind her bag, and released quietly sobbed the rest of the way home.

_´She's a teacher.. I trusted her.. I never thought she would be.. Like -that-. Oh kami-sama, how many others have she possible acted like that with? I should call the police! But.. It did feel sort of.. NO! Never! I definitely call the police and tell them. But.. AAAAAGH! What the hell is happening?´_

As Kagami´s mind continued to rile up, she found herself getting off the train and walking home, when:

"Oneechan! There you are!"

"Tsukasa..?"

The short-haired twin came jogging up to her, huffing and puffing.

"I saw you from down the street Oneechan.. Weren't you going to spend the day with your classmates?"

Kagami shook her head. "No, I… I'm not feeling well, so.. I decided to take it easy at home today.."

Nodding, Tsukasa smiled. "I'll can bake some cookies for you later then, to cheer you up!" Kagami could only laugh half-heartedly, but smiled nonetheless. "I appreciate it Tsukasa.. Lets head home."

The twins resumed their walk back to the Hiiragi residence.

* * *

><p>Approximately 15 minutes later, they were home, and had gotten comfortable. Kagami spent the rest of the day in her room, on her bed. Sometimes sobbing, sometimes attempting to read a book to clear her mind. But it was still there. The thoughts of what THE teacher of her history class and also homeroom teacher of her friends and sister had done, or attempted to do at that point.<p>

Tsukasa had showed up earlier with a pair of cookies she baked as soon as she got home. Tsukasa had told her as well that their parents apparently would spend the night out, so Tsukasa was in charge of cooking. Matsuri was out with her friends, so it was only Kagami, her elder sister Inori and Tsukasa home at the moment.

Kagami sighed. _´I wonder.. Why didn't I tell Tsukasa right then and there.. Why haven't I picked up the phone at all? I cant let Kuroi-sensei get away with this! I was violated! So why haven't I picked up the damn phone?´_

Although her mind was set on just calling the police right then and there, her body didn't move at all. She just sat on her bad, staring at nothing in particular.

_´Come on damnit! Move! Get up! Get that molester behind bars, damn it!´_

She still didn't move. In annoyance, Kagami gave a sigh of defeat. She wouldn't call the police, she wouldn't stop Kuroi… She would just pretend it never happened, and hope for the best. The thoughts that gnawed at the back of her head about how she had, secretly, if only a little, enjoyed the thought of Nanako being that close. Her thoughts came to a halt when the door suddenly opened up slowly, and Inori popped her head in.

"Hi there, sis." She said smiling warmly. "You've been inside the room the whole time.. Something the matter?"

"Oh, Hi Inori-oneesan.. No I.. Well it is, but yet, it isn't. My day haven't just been the greatest, so I just want to relax.."

Inori gave a wider smile as she walked into the room, closing the door on her way. "I see.. Aw, that troubled expression doesn't suit you Kagami…" The dark-purpled haired woman said in a sweet tone, now sitting right next to her younger sister, with her arms wrapped around said sister. Although a bit surprised, Kagami smiled and hugged her sister back.

"You'll see, it will soon be all better. Tsukasa is making dinner and then we can eat it while watching TV. Sounds good, ne?"

Kagami couldn't help but smile even more. "Hai, it really does. Arigatou Inori-oneesan for cheering me up. I think I'm starting to feel better already."

"Oh, really? That's great to hear Kagami!" Inori leaned in and hugged Kagami once more, with said sister hugging back.

"Thanks Inori-oneesan, you're great elder sister you know that?" Inori said nothing. She kept her arms around Kagami, the hands slowly beginning to stroke up and down her back. "I-Inori..?" Still no response. A few seconds later, Inori pulled away, but had her hands on her younger sister's shoulder. She stared into the indigo colored eyes, with a sorrowful look crossed with .. Lust?

"I'm so sorry Kagami."

"Huh? For wha-"

Inori closed the distance between them and swiftly, but softly, pressed her glistening lips against Kagami´s, her hands how holding her head in place as she pushed her down to her back. Inori´s tongue went into her sister's mouth with no effort due to it being a surprise. She kissed and kissed over and over the still shocked and unmoving Kagami.

Any muffled noises was unheard from the outside due to Tsukasa´s cooking.

* * *

><p><em>Phew! Finally!<em>

_Let me first and foremost apologize for the extremely long wait. Also, as you may have noticed, this isn't the whole story. I know I said that the next chapter would be the whole story, but.. If that was the case, you poor things would have to wait forever. So, they will be made into several chapters instead. And heres the first one! I hope you enjoyed reading it!_

_And just another quick note, I wont be starting the other chapter until I've written and posted chapters on a few of my other fics. Like the KagaMina one, and the KagaTaka._

_Also, I've noticed that noone have reviewed my LuckyStarShamanKing crossover fic. I guess it doesn't show up in the Lucky Star section. Anyway, if you feel like it, please check out my **fic: "The Tsundere and the other Bluenette."** **Links** to how the girls look like is on my **profile.**_

_Anyway, I think this should provide you with enough Kagami-love for the moment. See you around!_

**_GrimGrave, out!_**


	3. Chapter 2 -The Truth Comes Crashing Down

_Still following this fic? Yay, good for you! You get a cookie!_

**Chapter 2 - The Truth Comes Crashing Down**

**Monday**

The evening sun had begun to drift off for the incoming darkness, and the sound of cicadas filled the air with the occasional cars driving by on the roads. The evening was young, and a certain blonde teacher had just got her bath ready after a hard days work.

Getting out of her clothes, she tossed them clumsily into the laundry basket as she slowly got into her hot bath; the warm water touching her skin with a small ting of pain that vanished quickly as slowly her whole body followed suit into the tub.

"Aaahh… Nothing beats a warm bath to relax your mind and body after a tiresome day at work.." Nanako Kuroi said to no one in particular, stretching her arms and legs as much as possible in the warm blanket of water, groaning in pleasure.

"Mmh.. That hit the spot… I got to end up like this with Kagami-chan in a near-future.." Nanako couldn't help but snicker as she massaged her shoulders, grinning. Her thoughts were slowly filled with a certain purple-haired girl with pigtails as she stared aimlessly across the room. "Isn't this just sad? Nanako, you bad girl… She's a student, and you're a teacher.. Just that simple fact is bad enough!"

The teacher's cheeks flushed red as she continued to stare at nothing in particular, still trapped in her thoughts with a slowly appearing smirk.

"But what's wrong with a little… _excitement_, ne? Besides… I may have been single for too long, but Kagami-chan is just so cute! Oh what I wouldn't do to just have her by my side when I wake up, or sneaking off during lunch somewhere and-"

Nanako sank into the warm water, her lower half of her face now underneath the surface, as the surrounding water turned into a faint red.

_´Honestly, how long has it been now.. Two years, right? I mean.. I don't even know what came over me! But when I saw her that time, when she just started Ryoo High, I… I just felt so enthralled by her appearance.. She was so cute back then! She still is, but even more so! To think that I, Nanako Kuroi, would fall heads over heels in such a young student, who also is a girl! We're the same gender for Pete´s sake!´_

The blonde slowly got her entire head above the water surface, smiling maliciously.

"And to be honest… I couldn't care any less. Over these two years, I've come to terms with it. It will be risky, but I WILL pull it off! Hiiragi Kagami.. Just you wait a little longer, my dear."

With that, the fanged teacher laughed to herself as she enjoyed her bath, her confidence boosted beyond limits.

* * *

><p>The minutes felt like hours, and the seconds like minutes as Kagami was still in a state of pure shock; Inori, her <em>big sister<em>, was all over her! Her own blood-relative was _kissing_ her! Her mouth was being violated by her own sister, her tongue probing and swirling around! Kagami felt herself fall deeper and deeper in the ocean of panic.

_´This cant be happening! Inori-oneesan is… She's..! My SISTER! And we're girls! That's not… WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? ! I-Its incest for heavens sake!´_

The purple haired girl's mind continued to scream, but still found herself unable to move; paralyzed with shock. Meanwhile, Inori kept on kissing her younger sister, passionate yet lustfully. She stroke Kagami´s back, while her other hand ran its fingers through her purple hair gently, as she moaned in-between the soft kisses. Soon enough, Inori let go of her younger sister, and stopped kissing her, only to back away and inch or two and stared into her indigo colored eyes. She softly brushed her thumbs across Kagami´s cheeks.

"I…I'm…. I'm so…Sorry… sis-"

Within a blink of an eye, Kagami got a portion of strength back to push Inori away, resulting in said sister falling off the bed onto her back. Kagami quickly got up and instantly ran out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process. She ran down the stairs, across the hall, and almost jumped into her shoes before quickly opening the door. Then, all she could focus on was to continue running. Further and further away from the once only last known sanctuary she had.

_´Why is this happening? My friends fight and attempt to drag me in separate directions, my sister's homeroom teacher is one step away from molesting me physically and my.. My own sister kissed me! Touched me! I.. I CAN'T TAKE IT!´_

Within minutes, her house was not even visible from the great distance as Kagami kept on running, tears falling from her flushed cheeks.

Meanwhile, amidst the town of the Saitama Prefecture, a couple of younger students of Ryoo High was walking down the streets of the shopping district, gazing upon the various different shops and stores. Taking the lead was Patricia ´Patty´ Martin, the transferred American, who was mainly looking for any otaku-related shops.

"Hurry up you guys, I don't wanna miss out on potential CD´s or manga books like last time!" She exclaimed cheerfully, waving at her classmates.

Following closely was Hiyori Tamura, a fellow otaku and drawer of yuri and yaoi doujinshi. She always had an eye on lookout for ´inspiration´ for doujinshi plots she could use.

And a few feet behind them was their friends and classmates, Minami Iwasaki and Yutaka Kobayakawa. Unknowingly, they had been used as inspiration for Hiyorin´s yuri-doujinshi plenty of times (much to said drawer's embarrassment), and were the more ´normal´ kind of their little group.

"A-ano, Patty-chan, Tamura-chan, shouldn't we get to the café b-before it close?" Yutaka said with a nervous but happy tone nonetheless, with said otaku´s turning around.

"We'll get there in a few minutes Yu-chan, me and Patty-chan just have to check out this shop right here!" Pointing to her right, the eyes of Minami and Yutaka shifted to a bookstore known for its vast section of manga and drawing materials. "I just GOT to get the latest volumes and fresh material!" Hiyori exclaimed, followed by Patty's cheering. Yutaka on the other hand tilted her head to side slightly, looking completely lost.

"Material for what, Tamura-chan? D-didn't you buy pens and paper last week?"

"Material for _what_ I draw, Yu-chan~ Plots, character features, scenarios and-"

"D-does it have anything to do with.. W-what was the word.." Yutaka sank into deep thoughts as she tried to remembering the word, until after a few minutes, she clapped her hands together with a smile. "Yaoi, was it?"

Hiyori felt like she wanted to sink through the pavement and hide underground, her face wearing a horrified look. _´Yes it does! But don't go and learn such words Yu-chan! Don't end up rotten like me!´_

"Uuh… L-L-L-Lets just get to the café already… I can visit that shop.. Later.." Said a low-spirited Hiyori as she slowly walked off in the opposite direction, followed by her now confused classmates.

"O-Oi, Tamura-chan, weren't we going to the bookstore? T-Tamura-chan!"

"Hiyorin, wait up!" The four girls ended up at the café further down the street.

* * *

><p>Exhausted and worn out, the purple haired girl finally took a proper breather after the intense running; minor sweat ran down her face, likewise with her tears. Wiping both fluids off with the back of her hand, Kagami took a look around; most shops were still open, and the longer she was out, the more time would she have to try and process what had happened earlier.<p>

"I might as well get some coffee or a small cake.. I dare not join the dinner…" Said the Hiiragi twin with a heavy sigh, and began to walk, her mind filled with nothing but fear, confusion, and a number of mixed feelings that she was unsure of. Regardless, it seemed to make time fly by, as she found herself in front of the café she was searching for, and quickly got inside.

"Feeling better Tamura-san?" Minami quietly asked in her usual emotionless tone, Hiyori simply nodded slowly as she sipped on her tea. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright, no sweat."

Patty simply giggled and took a bite out of her small cheesecake, followed by Yutaka drinking her hot chocolate. The four girls continued to chat amongst themselves for a few minutes until Patty spotted something purple at the café entrance. Immediately recognizing the tsundere, Patty began to wave her arms as she shouted. "Hiiragi-san! Good evening!"

Turning her head in the direction she heard the shouting, Kagami spotted the waving blonde and her friends, whom she all at least knew off. She forced herself to smile and waved slightly back, as she received her small bagel and cup of coffee before making her way over to the group.

_´May as well sit next to them now that they've seen me… Could help me get my mind on something else… Anything…´ _Kagami thought as she reached their table, wearing her fake smile. "Hey there Patricia-san, surprised to see you here at this hour." She said with tone that was supposed to sound cheerful. The blonde American simply giggled, along with her friends.

"Likewise Hiiragi-san. Couldn't resist the temptation of this place's bagels neh? We were originally out for browsing but ended up here eventually." The blonde smiled warmly. "Luckily this café doesn't close until later. Kind of neat for when you got the munchies or something, neh?" Patty joked, causing Hiyori and Yutaka to giggle, while Minami and Kagami was staring blankly at the blonde. The purplette sighed.

"You know, normally people are at home, preparing dinner around this hour.." The blonde and the brunette both smirked at Kagami, looking smug.

"So that's why you're here as well with a bagel and coffee Hiiragi-sempai?" The pigtailed girl blushed as she frowned, but decided to force herself to not fly off the handle. "Heh… Guess I fell for temptation eh?" Earning a shared laughter from the group, Kagami felt a pit in her stomach as she let out her faked laughter. She took a seat next to Minami and Yutaka in the booth, occasionally sipping on her coffee or eating bits of her bagel while listening in to the conversations the other girls had. She grimaced every now and then whenever the topics were about otaku-related stuff such as animes or conventions, but it was still better than being at home right now.

_´As long as I'm not around Inori…´_ The tsundere thought, before her mind was suddenly remembering the kiss. Images of how her older sister had gently but passionate kissed her, their soft lips touching…

_´Woah! What the..! …No way, what was that about… No no no! What she did was wrong, there is no way I could have enjoyed it, not even by a little bit!´_

The Hiiragi twin frowned, staring absentmindedly down at the table, oblivious to the surroundings. She felt her cheeks heat up slowly.

_´I guess… It did feel… Sort of nice… N-No! It doesn't matter! I-Its incest for heavens sake! B-Besides, I don't even….!´_ Her mind came to a halt. _´I…I haven't even thought about… We're both girls… Why.. Why isn't it bothering me as much..?´_

Kagami´s thoughts came to a halt yet again as Minami was nudging her by the shoulder, while Hiyori looked questionable at her. "Hiiragi-senpai? Hello? Earth to Hiiragi-senpai~"

Ah! S-sorry… I.. I have a lot on my mind.. What did you want?" Asked the startled purplette, causing Hiyori to giggle before asking once more.

"I asked you what brought you down here. Its kind off rare to see you alone." Hiyori said with a friendly smile, earning affirmative nods from the others who were just as curious. "If you don't mind me asking of course, senpai."

"Ah… Its complicated… Lets just say I rather not to be at home right now.."

"Hi-Hiiragi-san, I-I know that you have Konata-oneechan and t-the others to talk to, b-but I'm sure I speak for all of u-us when I say that we w-would be happy t-to help you if you n-need it…" Yutaka Kobayakawa said shyly, with her friends nodding in agreement. The pigtailed girl couldn't help but to smile at Konata´s cousin while replying.

"Thank you Yutaka-chan. I really appreciate it. But for now, I.. I rather not talk about it.." Kagami sighed deeply. "I _can't _talk about it.."

The atmosphere around the booth took a turn for depression; Kagami usually didn't act like this, at least the few times they met her during school hours. Suddenly, Hiyori clapped her hands together with a big smile, earning everyone's attention. "I know! Hiiragi-senpai, if you wish, would you like to come over to my place? I'm sure my parents wont mind guests, and it would allow to get to know each other better. Two birds with one stone right?" The brunette finished, smiling at the purple-haired girl who stared at her with a slight confused expression. It soon turned into a small smile upon her reply.

"Thank you for the offer Tamura-san, but I guess I should head home after all… Tsukasa might start worrying.."

"Another time perhaps?" The brunette asked with hope in her voice. Kagami smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes that would be lovely. But.. I don't have to go just yet.."

"Great!" Exclaimed Patty happily. "Tell us more about yourself then Hiiragi-senpai!"

"Ah.. Well, uhm.. For starters you can at least call me ´Kagami-senpai´ if not just ´Kagami´."

"Alright Kagami-senpai! Do share more about yourself then~" Patty exclaimed yet again, causing the Hiiragi twin to actually smile brightly, feeling in good spirits for the first time in the evening.

"Well.. Okay, I guess I should start with.." And so Kagami and the group of girls began to share and listen to one another, getting to know the Hiiragi twin better with each passing minute at the semi-crowded café.

Despite the occasional wincing by the mention of detailed anime and collecting items, Kagami learned a lot about Hiyori and Patty and even more about Minami and Yutaka to the point that they could most likely be called friends. But what went unaware during the whole ordeal was in the minds of the meganekko and mint-green haired girl as they listened to their senpai.

_´Hoou.. So Kagami-senpai enjoys gaming occasionally? Interesting…´_ Hiyori noted in her head, as she every now and then let her eyes inspect Kagami´s forms. _´Hmm… She does have a splendid figure… She would be excellent as a character in my upcoming story I'm working on… Wait what? ! H-Hiyorin, you're thinking such thoughts about your senpai? ! I-Its bad enough you're using Minami-chan and Yutaka-chan for inspiration, now you're already pining for Kagami-senpai? !´_

Hiyori chastised herself in her mind but as she gazed upon her senpai for further inspection, she came to notice a few things that caught her attention; The way Kagami´s face was beautifully framed by her indigo-colored eyes, her soft-looking lips and how her pigtails swayed back and forth along her movements. The brunette was completely charmed.

_´I say… How could I have missed her before..? I need to capture this beauty immediately!´_ Hiyori thought with determination as she fished up her pen and paper and began to draw a hastily, yet detailed drawing of Kagami for later use. It did not go unnoticed however, judging by the questionable looks she received.

"Uhm, Tamura-san..? What were you doing?" The tsundere asked, causing the brunette to immediately flinch and hide her pen and paper.

"Ah! Uhm.. J-Just m-made a quick d-drawing.. A-ahahaha…" Patty couldn't help but snicker, while Kagami, surprisingly smiled.

"Oh? Care to show me? I don't believe I've seen your work."

"Ehm… A-alright…" Hiyori said, handing the paper over to Kagami. _´What are you doing? ! Now she's gonna find out!´_

Receiving the paper, the purple-haired girl took a proper look. She saw a drawing of herself, in what was supposed to be a full-body profile with hastily drawn clothes that was supposed to resemble those she was wearing. Except for that, the body/face was as accurate as it could be.

"Whow, this is impressive Tamura-san!" Kagami said as she handed the paper back, smiling quite widely. "You sure got a career ahead of you, I kinda envy that."

"Aah… T-thanks.." _´Did you hear that Hiyori? She liked it! Perhaps I could invite her over one day and ask her to be a model for poses! In… In the… nude.. .. W-wait! No Hiyori! Shame on you, what are you thinking? !´_

Meanwhile, as Hiyori was scolding herself and Yutaka and Patty was chatting with Kagami, the mint-green haired girl by the name of Minami Iwasaki found herself staring at the Hiiragi girl, absorbing her features into her own eyes.

_´Hiiragi-senpai is so cool…´ _She thought with a small smile on her lips, before her gaze shifted slightly downward to the rather ample chest. It wasn't near as big as her neighbour Miyuki, but nevertheless had a fine shape. Minami sulked in quiet manner as she immediately compared Kagami´s bust with her own.

_´I wish mine was like Hiiragi-senpai´s …´ _She thought in her grief while the others,excluding Hiyori, happily talked about everything and nothing in the quiet café, as the time flew by without anyone noticing it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the Saitama prefecture and Tokyo…<p>

"Its bad luck! Bad luck I say!" A certain blue-haired young girl almost shouted into her cell phone, shaking her fist in anger. "I don't know what happened but something definitely did!"

On the other end was the pinkette meganekko, holding her cell phone away from her ear every so often. She heard perfectly well after all.

"Yes, something didn't seem right with Kagami-san.. Did something happen when she was away? After all, she didn't join her friends until later.."

"Oh! You're right! When she did show up, she was quick in ditching us… Miyuki-chan, regardless of what happened, we need to cheer Kagamin up! Any bright ideas?"

Miyuki giggled. Her friend was so impulsive, yet clueless at simple things sometimes.

"How about we pay her a visit tomorrow after school? We could ask her then, and show our support in the matter."

The other end was silenced for a few seconds before Konata shouted happily, causing her friend to cover her ear in reflex.

"YES! Of course, why didn't I think of it? ! Great work Miyuki-chan~!" Miyuki giggled yet again over her friend's behaviour.

"Its a plan then. I'll see you tomorrow Konata-san."

"Hai! Likewise!"

***Click***

"….. Its a plan then! We'll cheer up Kagami tomorrow by making a bento, just for her! Then, we follow her home have her talk about all her worries whilst we comfort and support her."

"Nice plan Aya-chan! She'll fall for us for sure!"

Ayano let out a chuckle. "Yes, I'm quite confident about it too."

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow then. Take care!"

"You too Misa-chan!"

***Click***

* * *

><p>Later, at the café.<p>

"…. And then Izumi-senpai almost blew a casket when I lied and told her that I'd accidentally saved over an already existing save-file on the game I borrowed!" Hiyori joked, causing the other girls to burst into laughter, even Kagami.

"Hahahahahah! Yeah I can clearly see that happening! She cares too much about her games, its funny.. Hahahah!"

_´I so needed this… A shame I have to go home… Once you get to know them they're really interesting people.´_ Kagami thought as she laughed with her newly gained friends. She hand almost bent over in her fit of laughter, thanks to Hiyori´s and Patty's clever jokes.

"Aahahah.. Phew.. Alright, I guess I should head home now.."

"What, no! Come on senpai, we're having so much fun!" Patty exclaimed.

"Yeah, please Kagami-senpai!" Hiyori added, with a nodding Minami right next to her, followed by a smiling Yutaka. Kagami sighed, she didn't want to go home for several reasons, but she knew her family would start worrying, if they hadn't already.

"Sorry… I kinda have to get home, even if I rather not. But we'll see each other at school eventually, and I would be happy to meet you like this as well." Said the purple-haired girl with a bright smile, earning smiles from the others in return.

"That reminds me!" The young mangaka (doujin artist) suddenly said. "May I ask for your phone number Kagami-senpai? Would be a lot easier to remain in contact."

Chuckling, Kagami nodded. "Sure, just let me get my- Oh!"

"What is it?" Patty asked.

"I forgot that I didnt bring my cell phone due to… the circumstances.. I'm sorry, but I could catch up with you tomorrow instead and we'll exchange numbers then, if that´s alright?"

"No problems!"

"Alright, take care on your way home, got it?"

"Haaai!" The group said in union, before they went in separate ways. The Hiiragi twin really didn't want to head back home as of right now, but she knew she had to. Her parents would still be out, but either Inori or Tsukasa could have called them; that would be bothersome. It was not like this "problem" would be solved by talking, nor could it be talked about. With a heavy heart and confused feelings, Kagami let out a sigh as she headed home, dreading what would await her as she entered her house. Would Tsukasa and/or her parents rush to her side and ask questions? Would Inori try and ambush her?

_´Come now, Kagami… You're exaggerating! Inori wouldn't do something like that so soon… Right?´_ She tried to tell herself that but the day's memories came flooding back like a tidal wave; How her friends had acted and seemingly fought over her, how Kuroi-sensei acted in the office. It was like she was flirting with her, coming on to her! And then it was her older sister…

**Inori.**

_´What is it with everyone today..? I.. I knew Konata was clingy, but for her to be like that.. And Miyuki-chan as well.. But Kusakabe and Minegishi..? I don't get it..´_

Suddenly, a realization struck Kagami.

_´Hey now! W-what if Inori tries that again? ! I mean, we ARE living together.. She could try and peep at me! Wait, what if she already have done it in the past? ! Oh Kami-sama, Kuroi-sensei too! She could use any possible excuse to give me a detention! What will I do ? !´ _She stopped walking. Her eyes was staring blankly at the pavement, a fair breeze passing.

_´ I've spent so much time thinking about what they did, but not on -who- did it… The fact that… I mean.. both Kuroi-sensei and Oneesan are women, but.. But it isn't bothering me as much.. Oh Kami-sama, please help me understand!´_

The purplette spend the rest of the way home in panic and confusion, her emotions wailing inside her.

* * *

><p>Later the same evening, at the Tamura household.<p>

Hiyori had gotten home safely, and after a hasty bath, she had been stuck to her desk, drawing like she was possessed. Normally, she would be proud of her work and her own ideas, but this time, something was off.

_´N-no way…´_ Hiyori thought in shock. _´Why… Why did it turn out like this? !´_ She stared down at her papers spread over the desk, and even on the floor around her. She lost count of paper she had used for drawing after twenty.

_´This just can't be… I had hoped it wouldn't be something serious, but.. ALL MY DRAWINGS SO FAR HAVE BEEN OF KAGAMI-SENPAI! You're going too far Hiyori! There's drawings of her in a kimono, western Victorian dresses, cosplay costumes..!´_

The young artist began to panic, scratching her head repeatedly until her eyes stopped at one of the drawings to her right; she had depicted Kagami as a prince, wearing white clothes and gloves, while smiling heart-warmly. Hiyori smiled now as well, grabbing the drawing and held it up close.

"Senpai sure is cute when she smiles like that…" She sighed to herself. Soon after, images began forming in her head, thought that were different than those she usually conjured. While imagining girls was common for her inspiration, this imagination featured herself as well, together with Kagami; they were in her room, together, just the two of them.

Hiyori gasped quietly; she was surprised at what her brain was doing, but before she could stop it, the images took a turn that surprised her even more.

Kagami was inching closer to Hiyori, smiling as warmly as ever. She stretched out a hand and caressed Hiyori´s face gently, before slowly planting a soft kiss on her cheek. She kept it up as her other hand snaked down towards the small, soft chest and gently squeezed, making Hiyori gasp and moan.

The real Hiyori felt warm. She was most likely blushing, but she didn't care at the moment. Her mind was betraying her, but she felt like she didn't want it to stop. Her left hand slowly crept down southward until she felt a small patch of hair; followed by something moist and sensitive. With only a few seconds of hesitation, she continued, touching herself as her daydream kept on going. Kagami, in her mind, was now kissing her openly while her hand roamed over the artist's chest and lower region, groping while she could.

The feeling eventually became too much for the doujin artist, and she felt her release. Biting her lower lip to keep quiet, she quivered and shook for a few seconds before calming down. She stared at her drawing, and sighed with a smile while adjusting her glasses.

_´What… What was that… It was so sudden, I don't even… Could it be that.. My my, looks like I'm.. Sort of rubbing off on myself, or rather, my work is...´_

Hiyori giggled as she wiped her fingers with a napkin.

_´I'm still not a 100% sure, so it looks like I need some.. Further investigation.. Hai…Some investigation sure is needed~ Who would've thought. It could work.´_

The doujin artist smiled, leaning back and stared up at the ceiling, smirking to herself as she then shifted back to face her desk, grabbing a new sheet of paper.

"Fuh fuh fuh.. If it all ends up the way I think it will… Oh my… Fuh fuh, just you wait, my sweet Kagami-sama~"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Iwasaki household, Minami had gotten home as well.<p>

"I'm home.." She said in her usual monotone, causing her dog Cherry to happily run up to her. She bent down slightly and patted him gently as a voice came from down the hall.

"Welcome back dear. I've saved some of the dinner for you, its in the kitchen!"

"Thanks mom…"

With that, the young girl ventured into the kitchen and prepared her meal by first warm it up. As she waited, she took a seat near the table, thinking back on the evenings events. She smiled to herself, a light blush slowly appearing on her pretty face.

"I guess I made a new friend today.."

Minami kept smiling as she got up and took out her food. As she sat down yet again to eat, she replayed the nights memories in her head over and over. While hanging out with her friends and classmates was fun, having Kagami joining them had proven to be a great addition to the atmosphere, and getting to know her had been just as pleasant. Naturally, her bust size, while normal, was still causing the mint-green haired youth to sulk over her own, but she got over it. From time to time.

She took a bite of her food, her mind still thinking about earlier. Her heart began to beat faster. Her head felt like it was spinning, and her face became warmer. Minami put the chopsticks away, got up for a glass of fresh water; she took the opportunity to splash some of the cold substance on her face. It helped briefly, but her face was still heating up, and her heart kept on beating at an accelerating rate.

"Am I.. Sick..?" She asked herself. She drank some more water, cleaned her plate and headed to her room to lie down. She stared at the ceiling, her heart and face still unchanged. Minami let out a sigh.

"…Kagami-senpai… She's so kind.."

She flashed before her in her mind, laughing and smiling so beautifully, Minami found the trigger; Hiiragi Kagami.

"..Kagami…Senpai.."

Minami slowly fell into dreamland, a smile and light blush decorating her face. She could worry and question about this situation tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Same evening, half an hour earlier at the Hiiragi household, the older Hiiragi twin stood right outside the door, frozen in place. She had spent the whole way utterly confused and panicking. Confused over her situation, her sister, friends, and her own emotions. And panicking because what she didn't know what to do, what to expect, or what would happen. Anything was possible once she stepped beyond this door.<p>

_´Okay.. Come on Kagami, you can do this… You're strong. Just take that first step and we'll see what happens. You don't want to spend the night outside, do you?`_

With a heavy sigh, Kagami took out her keys from the pocket and unlocked the door. Opening it slowly, she peeked inside first before anything. The lights were still on, naturally, and she could definitely hear the TV being on. She took a step inside, closed and locked the door, took off her shoes, and began to walk towards her room. As quietly as possible, she slowly managed to get to the stairs when-

"Oneesan! W-where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!"

Turning around, Kagami noticed it was her sister; luckily, it was the twin, and not the older. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I… I needed to get out for awhile. Urgent matters, I'm sorry for ditching dinner.." Tsukasa had a stern, but worried look but it quickly dissolved into her usual smile. "Oh, okay.. But why didn't you answer your phone? I was so afraid that something had happened.."

Kagami cringed. _´Something DID happen!´_ "I forgot it in my hurry. Don't worry though, I'm alright. I just want to get to bed.."

"Oh.. Alright, I guess I could save your portion for later if you want?"

"Hai, that would be lovely. Thanks a lot Tsukasa." The older twin smiled, causing the younger twin to smile as well before bidding good night to one another, and parted ways.

_´Finally.. I'm almost there… Just have to open the door now, and I'll be safe.. I hope!´_

Opening the door to her room, Kagami rushed the last two steps and got inside, closing the door the process when she noticed that she had crawled through the ashes, into the fire.

"Kagami…"

_´… No…´_

"Kagami… Please, just listen… I want to.. I want to apologise.."

"Apologise? APOLOGISE? ! You.. You kissed me! You touched me! Your own sister! My… My first kiss.. My first kiss was with my older sister!"

Inori brightened a little, blushing. "I took your first kiss? Aww, I feel honoured.."

"I-I-I wasn't p-p-praising y-you!"

Inori let out a giggle, as she looked directly into her younger sister's eyes.

"Kagami… I am not fooling around you know.." Inori took a step closer to a now terrified Kagami, then another.

"I know fully well that what I did was wrong.. But frankly, I.. I don't care. I've wanted to do that for a long time now.. Kagami.." Inori stepped closer to her sister, standing right in front of her, barely a few inches away. Kagami´s face heated up, and her mind was invaded by all the thoughts she had worried about earlier. And now she was trapped, the lamb to the slaughter. Inori stepped closer, and inched forward; Kagami tensed up and closed her eyes.

_Then it happened._

The kiss occurred, but it wasn't on the lips. Kagami looked questionable at her sister, her fingers tracing her left cheek. Inori simply smiled.

"I will leave it at that.. For tonight." Inori said as she gently moved Kagami to the side, and opened the door. Before she fully closed it however, she popped her head inside, catching eye contact with her sister.

"Please remember this Kagami… I may be your sister, but I cant control my feelings. I'm not doing this for kicks, nor am I doing this to hurt you. I am only doing this because.. I love you. I love you a lot more than as a sister. Please don't hate me.." With that, Inori left, leaving an utterly confused and shocked Kagami in her room. After several minutes of standing there and staring at the door, Kagami finally moved over to her bed and sat down. She stared at the carpet, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"She loves me… She loves me.. My own sister… loves me.. We're sisters.. Both girls.. But she…"

Kagami´s mind was in pieces, she couldn't focus. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't feeling a small tingle of excitement over the whole event, but she was too shocked to acknowledge it. She shifted her eyes to the cell phone on the nightstand; reaching out, she grabbed it and took a look. A bunch of text messages and missed calls; most were from Tsukasa, one were from Inori, and the rest were from Ayano, Misao, Konata and Miyuki. With nothing better (or capable) to do, she read the text messages. First one was from Misao.

***click***

_-Hiiragi-chan, a shame you couldn't make it today! Hope whatever is bothering solves itself, otherwise me and Aya-chan are hear for ya! Stay cool!-_

***click***

_-Care to talk? We're here for you Hiiragi-san. You're having me and Misa-chan worried, please give us a call ok? Love / Ayano_

***click* **This one was from Konata.

_-Something on your mind Kagamin~? If its about weight, don't worry, I still adore you even if you're a little chubby~ Gimme a call will ya? X3-_

***click***

_-I'm sorry to intrude when you're upset, but I want you to know that I'm here if you desire to talk about whatever is troubling you. If not, then best of wishes, and take care, please? /Miyuki-_

Kagami stared at the messages. After a minute, she closed it, put it away and got ready for bed. Her mind was in a fog, and her emotions was in chaos. All she wanted to do now was to fall asleep and hope it was all a dream when she woke up. Putting on her pyjamas, she got into bed, not even bothering to brush her teeth; she didn't want to leave the room right now. She slowly drifted off to sleep, when a single thought occupied her mind.

_´Weren't my friends.. Unusually clingy today…? It couldn't be… that…´_

And with that, she fell asleep, fatigue catching up at last.

**End of Monday**

* * *

><p><em>Whowza! Took me long enough… Yes I know, shame on me for keeping you all waiting. But, I've been busy. Assignments and the lot you know?<em>

_Anyway, I hope you're pleased with the chapter. I did intend for it to be longer, but I decided against it, knowing that you probably would create a mob against me. __And as always, look forward to the next chapter and **REVIEW**. Reviews keeps me going. Love you!_

_/**GrimGrave**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Team 3 and Daring Teacher

_Yo! Please read this before you move on!_

_As you can see, its a very long chapter! I wanted to make the chapters consisting of each day for the week that takes place in this story. However, it turned out to be VERY long indeed. _

_So, I will leave it at that for now, but please, dont feel discouraged; I really want to give you, my loyal readers, a good read. I hope you wont be bothered by this._

_As always, I dont own the characters or **Lucky Star **in general, and I dont make money out of this. Also, **REVIEW, **not only about how you liked or hated the chapter, but also about if you prefer long chapters, or shorter chapters. it will really help me out._

_Also! Ayano won the vote I had awhile back, so she´ll get a certain spotlight near the end. For those of you who still care, heheh._

**_NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Enter the Battle: Team 3 and The Daring Teacher**_

_**Tuesday**_

The morning sun slowly rose high into the sky, showering Japan with its brightening rays, the last fragments of darkness of night dissolving into nothingness. A new day had arrived, bringing new possibilities for the people of Japan, and for others, new opportunities.

The sky brightened up, cars drove by in and off the distance as more and more people crowded the inner cities, be it streets or train, activity arising within every building.

Particularly in a certain Izumi house where a fanatic otaku was talking in a loud voice into her cell-phone currently dialled to Miyuki´s number.

"…So I rummaged through my room and I came across this un-opened Pocky box! I'm sure it would help Kagamin cheer up! We _do_ know that she loves pocky!"

On the other end, Miyuki a small trail of sweat run down her brow. With a slightly tired giggle, the pinkette responded. "Konata-san, if you're going to present sweets to Kagami-chan, you might want to not mention her weight. A friendly tease is all fun until the other person starts take it personal."

"Of course I wont!" Konata responded loudly, the poor meganekko had to withdraw her phone from her ear to prevent the loud voice to damage her eardrum. "…But for the sake of safety, maybe you should give them to her!" Miyuki giggled softly in response. "We can present it as a gift from both of us. I'm afraid I don't have time to get one myself before classes today."

"Mm, mm! No problems, we can do that! I'll meet you at the lockers then Yuki-chan~!"

"Oh w-wait Konata-san!" Miyuki interrupted. "I've got a favour to ask you.. If you would be so kind and listen."

"Alright, do tell!"

"With all due respect, don't call me so early again, unless its urgent.." Miyuki let out a yawn as if to further her statement, making Konata laugh nervously in turn, scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"Ahahah.. Y-yeah. Got it. See you later!"

"Indeed." The pinkette giggled. "Bye."

"Bye!"

***Click***

"… so I was thinking of having the bento consist of pickled vegetables, and spiced meat with perfectly salted rice-

"No!" Misao Kusakabe interrupted her best friend and classmate, urging to get her own message delivered. "I-I kinda planned on making onigiri.. So I contribute as well!" The orange-haired friend, Ayano Minegishi, let out a soft laughter on her end of the phone before replying with a caring tone. "That's very sweet of you Misa-chan, but I think I might as well make the rice in addition to-"

Once again, Ayano was interrupted by her fanged friend. "But it wont be fair if you make everything Aya-chan! It would look like I was just leeching off you.."

"Of course not Misa-chan, you're being silly. But tell you what, you make the onigiri, I'll fix the vegetables and meat, we can present it as one when we meet up later." Ayano suggested. Hearing a happy gasp from the other line, she couldn't help but to smile to herself.

"Aya-chan, thank you thank you thank you! !" Misao shouted with joy, and that was understandable: she wasn't much of a cook.

"With that settled, I'm afraid we need to hang up now, or I wont be able to make it since I need to cook and all.." The orange-haired youth said calmly. Her fanged brunette friend were quick to answer.

"Oh, yes of course! Me too! I'll see you later then Aya-chan!"

"Yes, take care. And good luck!"

"You too!"

***Click***

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

Exposed to the sun's rays, the tired eye-lids of the purple-haired twitched in response, slowly awakening the girl from a long night's rest. Kagami Hiiragi blinked several times, slowly getting adjusted to the light. She stared at nothing in particular, only gazing randomly across her room from her bed.

_´Morning already huh.. I really, really don't feel like getting up for school today.. But if I stay home, Inori will..´_ Immediately, last night's memories of Inori´s speech, her touch, her kisses flashed before her eyes, causing her to tense up. Her own sister apparently loved her a lot more than family members ought to, and not only that; they were both girls. The Hiiragi twin buried her face into her pillow, sick with confusion and despair over the whole situation that came crashing down like a lightning bolt.

_´It just.. It just cant be real! Inori, Kuroi-sensei, its all been a dream! There's no way they would..! … Would they?´_

Kagami sighed as she got up, staring at her window. Besides the sky and neighbourhood, she saw her own reflection. The reflection of a young girl who was, besides tired, confused, lost in her own sexuality. She didn't know anymore. She wasn't sure of anything at all. She just kept staring at herself.

"Who am I..?"

Lightly slapping her cheeks, Kagami got out of her bed and began to head to the bathroom for a refreshing shower to start her long day, if not also to make sure Inori wouldn't get a chance to get frisky on her. She more or less dragged her feet behind her with each step, getting closer and closer to her destination; she almost managed a weak smile to shape her lips as she now only needed to extend her hand towards the door knob…

However, someone from the other end was already on their way to open the door for her. Before Kagami could even sigh, a dread feeling washed across her as she tensed up considerably; before her stood none other than Inori Hiiragi, her older sister right out of her bath with fresh clothes and moist hair. Dark violet eyes gazing at Kagami´s tired form as her lips formed into a wide smile and a light blush coloured her cheeks.

"You look tired Kagami-chan.." Inori´s sweet tone made Kagami´s heart race, she could feel her own cheeks heat up by the second. "If only you'd shown up earlier, I would've gladly helped you start your day.." Inori finished with a smile as she kept gazing downwards at her little sister's startled, embarrassed look. It was just too cute. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagami couldn't speak. She was not mentally prepared to face Inori, so when no words were able to come out of her mouth, she simply nodded very slowly, wearing a look of disarray on her face. Inori simply let out a giggle as a response as she reached out and cupped Kagami´s face, whose blush became a stronger shade of red almost immediately.

"Another time I suppose… There'll be a lot of opportunities for us to truly bond, _my darling imouto~ _But, I am a patient woman.. I'll wait as long as I need to." With a wink, Inori chuckled and walked back to her room, leaving her sister flabbergasted in front of the bathroom. It took said sister a few minutes before she had processed the recent event and be able to move forward, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Its not alright… Why didn't I resist? She .. Touched me again. And I let her do it…" Kagami shook her head violently, groaning annoyingly before an idea finally struck her, stopping her actions completely.

"Of course! Konata always claim internet has all the answers! This… Whatever it is, I can look it up between classes later or when I get back home! Its going to be alright.." The purple-haired teenager sighed with relief, despite the gnawing thought in the back of her mind telling her the opposite. She began preparing the shower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the Kanagawa Prefecture, an adult with long blonde hair was, like any other person, starting her day with a hot bath, followed by putting on clean clothes, and having a good breakfast to gather energy for the long day. Nanako revisited her bathroom to brush her teeth when her eyes set their sight on a certain bottle she purchased the day before. She snickered.<p>

"_A sexy, mysterious, sophisticated woman's perfume._" Nanako read on the back with a grin. "Kagami-chan wont know what hit her~" She continued, eventually ending with a loud sigh. The teacher shifted her stare to the mirror, watching herself.

"I've really fallen, haven't I? If my co-workers knew.. I'd surely get fired, right?"

Her reflection stared right back at her for several minutes before she broke out a wide grin once again.

"Oh big deal. I knew of it way back then! Time to get this sucker spraying!" She chuckled as she started to cover herself with the luscious fragrance, neck to leg, much to her delight. It smelled of black orchid, pomegranate, green leaves and lily.

Brushing her teeth thoroughly, Nanako afterwards sorted out her papers, putting them in her portfolio, and resumed getting properly dressed for work. The whole time she wore a smug grin on her face, feeling nothing but confident. "Hmm.. Sensual and motherly, or Hands-down Sexy and cool?"

The fanged blonde laughed slightly, letting her ponytail sway with the wind. " Depends on the situation, hah!" Nanako got in her car, turning on the engine. She couldn't wait to get to work.

* * *

><p>Unknowing of what awaits her this day, Kagami had taken a shower to ease her tired mind. She was eager to look for answers on the internet later, and didn't want to waste any time getting ready for school. Getting dressed in fresh, clean clothes and heading downstairs for breakfast, Kagami was stopped in her tracks by a familiar arm wrapping around her waist from behind all of a sudden. "Kyaah! W-what-? !" It not only stopped her, but it hugged her tightly, pulling her backwards towards an ample and soft chest. A hand patted her head softly, when she realized that Inori was taking the opportunity to smell her hair during her surprise hug. Kagami squirmed under her older sister's hold.<p>

"Mmmhh.. You smell good, imouto-chan.. Summer berries eh?" Inori said, as she took a deep inhale and let go of her sister who was staring at her with, as usual, a look of pure confusion and shock. Both of the sisters were blushing, but the younger sibling was a lot more crimson coloured.

"Oneesan..! W-why did y-you..-"

"Because you're too cute to ignore completely~" The dark purple-haired sibling stated casually, smiling sweetly as ever. Her smiling face made Kagami feel all warm inside, which only made her more worried about what was happening.

"…. I need breakfast." Was all Kagami could say before dashing down the stairs, into the kitchen, leaving Inori on top of the stairs, giggling like usual.

_´You'll soon open up for me, Kagami…I'll wait for as long as I need for it to happen..´_

"Good morning oneesan!" Tsukasa, the younger Hiiragi twin said cheerfully as her older twin entered the kitchen, looking flushed which caught her attention. "Oneechan, are you feeling well? Your face looks red, did you catch a fever?" Tsukasa immediately got up from her seat and walked over to her sister, placing a palm on said sister's forehead. Kagami lightly pushed it away.

"N-no, I'm alright Tsukasa.. I guess I'm just stressed over homework and the like. Really, everything is fine."

Tsukasa smiled, nodding at her sister when she suddenly almost shrieked. "I forgot about my homework! Oh no oh no oh no!" She continued almost shouting, resulting that she ran up to her room, leaving Kagami alone to eat breakfast. Their parents both had to leave early for their work and Matsuri, the middle child of the family, was still asleep. Kagami sighed to herself as she ate her breakfast that Tsukasa had made, getting lost in thoughts.

_´And here I thought I wouldn't let Inori-oneesan advance on me… I should be a lot more on my toes! I mean, she even managed to walk up behind me! I should've noticed her! Kami knows how often she will keep this up everyday.. Until I give in..? NO! I wont! Its wrong, unacceptable! Despite how great it felt, I cant allow myself to- W-wait..! ´despite how great it felt´..? Oh no. No, no no no! I must have answers, I cant let this continue!´_

The troubled tsundere was so locked in thoughts that she didn't notice that her breakfast was already eaten up, which more or less snapped her out when she finally looked down. Sighing, she got up, put the utensils and bowl away while grabbing a glass of water, and left the kitchen.

She brushed her teeth and got ready to take the bullet train to school, beckoning her sister from downstairs.

"Oi Tsukasa! Hurry up, we need to get going or else we'll miss the train!"

"H-hang on, I just-! Eeeek! Where's my math papers? !" Tsukasa shouted back from her room.

_´And this is why you start on your homework right away..´_ Kagami thought as she waited by the door, clearly annoyed. She opened the front door and stepped outside to get some air while waiting. The sky was rather clear with few clouds scattered across the blue, car noises could be heard in the distance and the cicadas cries was ever present. She took a deep breath of the fresh outdoors, and she could've sworn she was already feeling better. That is, until she felt a presence behind her that she assumed was Tsukasa.

"Finally found your papers, eh Tsukas-KYAH!"

"Leaving already, Kagami-chan? Aw, I'll miss you.." Inori said calmly as she hugged her tsundere sibling from behind the second time today, but unlike last time, her other hand had found its way south, currently squeezing Kagami´s butt gently yet firmly. Kagami could do nothing but stand there, getting groped by her older sister. Her eyes widened, her body tensed up beyond limits, and she wanted to shout, to yell out, but her throat didn't listen. As Inori hugged her tightly, groping her butt lovingly, Kagami wanted to struggle a lot more, but she remained motionless, only able to let out one quiet moan, which Inori heard perfectly. Inori smiled at her sister and stopped groping her, leaned forward to give her a soft peck on the cheek, and took a step back.

"Call it a one-time favour.. For today. I'm so sorry Kagami-chan, but you're just so cute.."

Kagami slowly turned around, staring at her sister. Her cheeks was crimson like a tomato, just like Inori, and her eyes held the look of uncertainty. She said nothing until Tsukasa arrived, in which both of the twins began to be on their way. With one last glance at her elder sibling who was still staring at her lovingly and sweetly, Kagami managed to get three words past her lips.

"…See you later."

_´Kami-sama… Help me understand.´_

* * *

><p><strong>~Later on, Train Station~<strong>

Having gotten onboard the train, Kagami and Tsukasa caught their breaths, exhausted by their mad sprint to the station due to almost missing it. The older twin gave her younger sibling a stern glare.

"This better not happen again Tsukasa… Please, make sure you at least have your papers and other school material ready in the future.."

Tsukasa winced slightly as she responded with an apologetic look. "Eeheheh.. I guess I completely forgot about it yesterday, sorry.."

With a small smile Kagami patted her sister on the shoulder. "Good." Her smile disappeared shortly after though, as she thought back on just a few minutes earlier. It was all surreal to her, and the mere thought of how Inori had groped her so inappropriately made her feel so warm inside. She shivered slightly, the train now moving forward to its destination. It was only a few minutes later a small dot of blue began to rush through the small crowd of people onboard, until it almost jumped right on top of the purple-haired tsundere.

"Kagamiiiiiinn~! I was so worried, I thought you were gonna miss the train!" Konata said in a loud voice, to the point of almost shouting much to the annoyance of some of the passengers. Kagami tried to shake and push her otaku-friend off her while Tsukasa only stared at them, giggling.

"G-get off..! And yes we almost missed the train b-but that's another story.. Get off! Why are you so clingy? !" Kagami chastised harshly, while Konata simply smiled her infamous grin right back. "Because you're just too adorable~" Hearing those words, the older Hiiragi twin froze, staring at Konata shockingly. "…What did you say..?"

"Hm? I said I'm clingy because you're too adorable, oh yes you are~"

Kagami continued to stare at the bluenette, but her mind was fully active with what could be a realization.

_´But you're just so cute… You're just too adorable.. Cute.. Adorable.. It cant be.. No, not Konata! She's always like that! Yeah, she doesn't mean it like Inori-oneesan! Its impossible! That would be too much, its not happening in real life! That's right, it only happens in fiction, like movies or books!´_

Konata eventually stopped hugging Kagami, who remained silent for the rest of the way, unaware of Konata´s hungry looks she sent her every now and then when not talking to Tsukasa.

Arriving at the schoolyard with few minutes to spare, Kagami and co. met up with Miyuki, chatting as usual with the exception of a less talkative Kagami. When they got to the lockers, Konata and Miyuki said they needed some private talk, and eventually Tsukasa and Kagami went separate ways as well.

"I wish this was all just a dream.." Kagami sighed as she walked to her homeroom. "I might be safe here in school, but when I get home, Inori will- W-wait a minute! What subject do I have now..?" Kagami pulled out her schedule from her schoolbag, slowly unfolding it. She dared not look at it, but slowly she lifted the paper up for her to see. Her eyes gazed with horror.

"World History.. Kuroi-sensei….. Crud. N-no, wait.. She cant possibly do anything in class! Y-yeah! I'll be fine, as long as- .. As long as I don't get in some sort of trouble to get a detention.." She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"I should've stayed at home.. I can at least lock that door.."

She continued to walk to her classroom, dreading every step that remained with a dark frown and a gut-feeling of something would happen.

After almost reaching her homeroom, the pigtailed came to an halt when two familiar voices beckoned her from afar. Having been staring directly into the floor, the purple-haired girl slowly lifted her head, greeted by the sight of Ayano Minegishi and Misao Kusakabe, her classmates. She smiled upon their presence, at least she had her friends to cheer her up and help her through this dreaded day.

"Good morning Hiiragi-chan!" Ayano said cheerfully, smiling as brightly as ever. "Yo! Morning Hiiragi!" Misao added shortly after, her grinning smile forming her lips as always. Kagami let out a forced chuckle.

"Good morning.. Look, I'm sorry for ditching you yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it!" Misao and Ayano said simultaneously, followed by Ayano alone who moved towards Kagami, grasping her hands gently. "Really, no need to worry about it! Regardless of what happened, if you felt you needed some time alone, then naturally we've to respect that! However, you left me and Misa-chan worried, so we decided to cheer you up! Ne, Misa-chan?" Ayano turned to Misao who smiled widely and showed a large furoshiki cloth she held in front of her.

"That" Ayano pointed at it." Is a special bento we made just to cheer you up. We're here for you if you wish to talk about what's been troubling you too.." The orange haired girl spoke softly as she still caressed her classmate's hands, staring intently, but lovingly into the lavender eyes. Kagami felt calm, yet confused over the situation that got even more out of place as Misao appeared next to her, hugging her from the side, her arms gently wrapped around Kagami´s waist. "We're here for you Hiiragi/-chan." They said simultaneously once more, comforting Kagami as best as they could. Kagami couldn't help but to smile for their kindness and caring.

"Thank you.. Really, You've no idea of just what's been going on… I cant tell you, but thanks for the offer nonetheless." She responded, earning their smiles in return. They let her go and gently guided their classmate to the homeroom, talking about anything to keep her happy and positive, but little did they know that the day would be nothing but chaotic. Mostly for their purple-haired love interest.

The spark of the chaotic flame began to slowly ignite as the blonde, fanged teacher Nanako Kuroi who was writing on the board, noticed out of the corner of her eye a pair of familiar purple pigtails entered her classroom. Realization struck her with a smirk; the moment she was waiting for was soon at hand. She continued to write on the board, but her mind was occupied with nothing but one thing. Kagami Hiiragi.

_´So close, yet far away huh? Endure it just a little more Nanako. Upon lunch break, the first step will be easy. Then after class… oh, Kagami-chan..´_

Aforementioned tsundere felt a shiver down her spine, but what bothered her the most was that it felt somewhat tingling, a hint of pleasure behind it. She quickly shrugged it off as she took her seat after been talking to Misao and Ayano briefly. She was not looking forward to this at all, especially when she noticed that Nanako had turned around and, as she began talking, throw occasional looks in her direction.

Looks of a predator, but at the same time gave away hints of desire, longing, love. Kagami couldn't help but to stare directly into her book, avoiding eye contact as much as possible, but the stare she felt was ever present.

_´I just KNOW she's up to something! Damn it..! I don't even know how I will react if she actually does pull something! No! Stop it Kagami. Pull yourself together - Focus on the task at hand, and everything will be fine. Just. Don't. Panic.´_

With a deep sigh, Kagami grabbed her pen and started taking notes of what was being said and what was written on the board. She wouldn't throw in the towel as of yet; she had to show that she wasn't going to be intimidated by the older blonde. She scribbled down as much as possible which did caught the attention of Nanako.

"Oh? Hiiragi, working hard as usual, ne?"

Startled and embarrassed, Kagami tensed as she jerked her head up to face her teacher with a response. "A-A-Ahaha.. Y-Yeah I g-guess!" She replied with a unsteady voice, earning her a few snickers from across the room, including her teacher who was grinning fully at her. "That's good. Keep it up, hard work always _rewards_ you!" While Nanako turned back to the board, Kagami was baffled. Was she seriously the only one who had heard how Kuroi-sensei had said "rewards" with such a slight erotic tone? That seemed to be the case because no one else looked affected by it. Or was she starting to imagine things?

With little choice, her confidence was lost as she simply wrote down less than usual. She didn't want to get any more attention.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile.<em>**

In a lower grade classroom.

_´Today is the day! Oh I cant wait till me and Hiiragi-senpai exchange numbers! Maybe I even invite her over today? No! I might come off as desperate or weird if I do that.. I should wait a few days, yeah! … But I don't want to wait!´_ A brown-haired meganekko thought as she tried to follow what her teacher was explaining, but her focus was divided, albeit mostly on her thoughts of Kagami. Her body was itching to just sprint out of the classroom and find the mentioned girl as soon as possible.

Next to Hiyori sat Minami Iwasaki who, like the meganekko, was thinking so hard she didn't pay any attention to what was happening around her.

_´I hope I run into Kagami-senpai today… Maybe we'll have a pleasant conversation too.. Maybe spend some time after school, shopping… Or just about anything…´_ Smiling genuinely at the images of her and Kagami together, Minami let out a content sigh; she had yet to fully understand why she felt warm when Kagami was on her mind, or why her heart beat began to accelerate, or why she always seemed to end up imagining herself and Kagami trying out clothes together in a shopping mall. But she shrugged it off; she could think about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch break~<strong>

"Yahoo! Finally lunch!" Exclaimed the short otaku, pumping her small fists into the air. "Ne ne, Yuki-chan~ Lets get going and invite Kagamin over!" Miyuki giggled as she got up, Konata following suite. "Naturally. Tsukasa?"

The younger Hiiragi twin blushed and scratched her neck in embarrassment with a sheepish smile. "S-Sorry, but I'll wait here.." Tsukasa said as she slowly showed her friends the poorly done homework. "I need as much time as possible before next class to take care of this…"

"Ah! That's right, we had homework till today!" Konata shouted. "No, wait! This is more important! Yuki-chan, off we go!" Miyuki was pulled by Konata out of the classroom, leaving Tsukasa behind to try and salvage her homework that sadly consisted of math.

"Ano, Konata-san.. Maybe you should consider your homework-"

"No time!" Konata interrupted quickly, not wanting Miyuki to go further into that conversation. "We have to cheer up Kagamin, ne? Ne?" The pink-haired meganekko giggled as a response. "I guess that's true. But I should advice you to not ask Kagami-san about copying her homework then.."

"Oh come on, she wont get that ma-" Miyuki interrupted by lightly slapping Konata on her cheek in a playful manner. "No."

"Oh.. Alright.. Hm?- AGH!" With a heavy collision and heavy thuds to follow, Konata had accidentally, and literally, run right into Hiyori, resulting in which Hiyori, Konata and Miyuki, who was still being pulled by her otaku friend, fell to the floor.

"Ow ow ow… What happ- Oh! Hey Hiyorin!" Konata happily greeted her fellow otaku friend, waving like she didn't have a care in the world. The brunette meganekko on the other hand slowly got up with the help of Minami who had survived the collision. She patted the part of her forehead that had received some of the impact.

"Uuh.. Hey there Konata-senpai.. What's with the rush?"

"Ah, me and Yuki-chan are in a hurry, so we kinda have to be on our way! Talk to you later!" Konata quickly got up and once again dragged Miyuki by her hand. "S-sorry about this!" Was all she managed to say before she and Konata disappeared down the hallways, leaving Hiyori and Minami slightly confused.

"What's with them? I could've hurt my writing hand! Oh well.. AH! Dang it! I could've asked them if they had Kagami´s phone number or at least where Kagami´s homeroom is.." Hiyori pouted as she dusted off her skirt. "I guess we'll have to ask a teacher. Come Minami-chan!" With a motion of her am, Hiyori began to march in the opposite direction in hope of finding a teacher. While Minami intended to follow her, something on the floor, in her field of vision, caught her attention, causing her to stop in her tracks.

As she bent down slightly, she could tell it was a photo. Upon even closer inspection, it was a photo of a person. A person she slowly recognized, and much to her shock, it was not any regular photo. Quickly kneeling down and picking it up, Minami held it up for her to confirm. And it was exactly what she thought it was. It was indeed a photo of Kagami. Her eyes bulged, her mind shattered, and her imagination went into a rampage of scenarios instantly playing in her head, clear as day. She didn't know why exactly she felt something under her nose, but she was too shocked to care.

"K… K… Kagami… senpai..?" She stuttered, baffled by what her eyes was seeing. Hiyori had now noticed that her classmate was not following her and had went back to get her, noticing that said classmate was staring at something which apparently caused nosebleeds.

"Minami-chan, what's wrong? What are you- Hm? Oh a photo- …..N-N-N-NANI? ! ? !"

Seeing the photo, Hiyori was just as shocked as Minami. Her nose was bleeding but she couldn't care at this point either.

Pointing with a shaky hand, Minami stuttered. "T-Takara-san was s-s-sitting… O-over there… Where I-I-I found t-this.."

"Takara-san?" Hiyori shouted in disbelief. "N-No way.. That… Whow.."

Both of them fell silent as they kept staring at the photo like it was a treasure. They didn't know how to react, or what they should do with the photo. With mixed feelings of guilt, excitement, hints of lust and confusion, they kept on staring at the photo that appeared to have been taken without the tsundere noticing. A photo of Kagami Hiiragi in a shower, fully naked but with her back turned to cover her lower regions, her hair somewhat covering some of her well-shaped butt, but a fully visible side-boob was there, nipple and mound. Beyond that, her form and skin in contrast to the pouring water made it looks so smooth, polished, like fine china-porcelain. Her long purple hair was glistening, it looked fresh as if she had just washed with shampoo.

The two 1D girls continued to stare, oblivious to everything around them. They'd found a common treasure, they just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>Back in Kagami´s homeroom, as lunch break had begun everyone was more or less enjoying themselves. Students was chatting, others had gone to other classrooms, and the heavy smell of various lunches was thick in the air. Like any other day.<p>

Today however, Kagami realized that she had forgotten to bring her lunch with her; it would be a problem on any other day, but not today. She hungrily smiled as Misao unwrapped the furoshiki cloth, revealing the bento Ayano and Misao had made just to cheer her up.

"You guys… Really, thank you! I needed this so badly.." Kagami said with a smile that warmed the very beings of Misao and Ayano, making them blush to a shade of red that could rival a tomato. Inside their minds, they were both cheering with joy as their plan was working; Kagami was feeling better.

"Anything for you Hiiragi!" Misao exclaimed. "You just let us know, and we'll cheer you up as much as you need!" She finished by balling up her fist, lightly beating her chest with a toothy grin. Silly as it looked, Kagami couldn't help but to laugh at the sight. "You're doing a good job, I admit." She replied.

Opening up her bento-box, the older Hiiragi twin's eyes bulged at the sight. Inside the box was two perfectly shaped onigiris, a pair of chopsticks and finely placed pickled vegetables, cut into heart-shaped pieces, and creatively cut meat, fit enough to eat with chopsticks. It made Kagami almost jump with joy, normally her lunch is simple and/or plain, depending on the person seeing it.

"We'll hope you like it!" Ayano and Misao said simultaneously, motioning for her to eat. Kagami smiled and bowed her head ever so slightly before grapping the chopsticks. She noticed that her two classmates had somewhat simple lunches today, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Itadakimasu!" The three cheered before eating their respective lunches eagerly.

_´Yes… This is exactly what I needed. Why am I even worrying so much? I've got my friends. Shape up, and don't let Kuroi-sensei or Inori-oneesan put you down!´_ Kagami thought to herself as she happily ate her lunch, which was rich with flavour, to her surprise and joy. In her slight gluttony, she didn't notice that her two friends were shifting their gaze back and forth from her to themselves, confident smiles decorating their faces. _**If only she knew what was going on.**_

_**And soon she would know, as Fate began to twist and turn**__._

With a semi-loud slam, the door was opened by none other than Konata, who was still, sadly, dragging Miyuki after her. She took a step inside the classroom, immediately spotting her target that is the purple-haired teen. Smiling widely, Konata continued to drag Miyuki after her inside the classroom and forwards to Kagami who, along with her classmates, stared at the two with arched eyebrows.

"Kagamiiinn~" Konata began. "Yuki-chan and I brought you something to chew on later~" With that being said, Miyuki picked up the Pocky-box Konata gave her from her bag, stepping up to her love interest. With every step, Miyuki seemed to blush more and more as she slowly reached our her arm, holding the pocky-box.

"H-Here.. Be sure not to eat it directly after lunch or you'll get an upset stomach." The pink meganekko said, smiling sweetly as Kagami grabbed the small pocky box, putting it in her school bag. "I-I wont.. Thank you." She replied, returning the smile. Miyuki couldn't help but to blush even more; a smiling Kagami was really something you wanted to see, especially directed towards you.

"Hey! It was from me as well!" The otaku said in a loud voice, to force Kagami (and seemingly the others as well) to acknowledge her presence. She was pouting of course, but Kagami simply sighed.

"Alright, thank you Konata. Though I get the feeling that you're just going to say something about my weight."

With her usual smug grin, Konata let out a odd laugh, straightening her back shortly after. "You think too lowly of me, Kagamin! I would never do that-"

Kagami decided to cut Konata off right there, knowing fully well that her friend was both lying and being ignorant. "You make fun of my weight a lot you know it!"

"Now now Kagami-san, Konata-san did actually promise me that she wouldn't do it today. We gave you this because we wanted to cheer you up, and hopefully talk about whatever's been bothering you." Miyuki said calmly, her voice of reason immediately began soothing the hot-headed Hiiragi sister, calming down her fierce temper. Kagami let out a dreadfully heavy sigh as a result.

"…I'm sorry for being harsh there. Thank you for bringing me this to cheer me up." A sincere smile that, while looking oddly otherwise, fit Kagami perfectly right now. The girls around her felt their hearts begin to beat at a high rate, their cheeks growing hotter and their eyes unwilling to look away. Konata smiled sheepishly, scratching her neck as a result. "Eeh, At least you're happy again Kagamin~"

An awkward silence loomed in the air with the exception of the few other students chatting inside and outside of the classroom, making the situation between the now five girls embarrassing. Neither said a word; Miyuki, Konata, Ayano and Misao because of Kagami´s cute moment of "Dere", while said girl simply had no clue at all as to why her friends were somewhat blushing, and avoided eye contact whenever she looked at them.

Eating what is left of her lunch, Kagami thanked Ayano and Misao once again for the delicious treat, and for cheering her up, earning a few giggles and blushes from the duo that made no sense to her but she shrugged it off.

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh, Looks like its almost time for class again.."

"What? No way, I don't wanna leave my adorable Kagamin now~" Konata chirped happily while stepping over to Kagami, rubbing against her arm lovingly which of course brought forth the annoyance within said girl. However, before Kagami could act, someone else was beating her to it.

"Tough luck midget! You'll have to get back to your own homeroom, but don't you worry! Me and Aya-chan will continue to comfort Hiiragi for the rest of the day." The brunette said with a mocking smirk, accompanied by a dismissive hand gesture towards Miyuki and Konata. Ayano couldn't help but to hold back a mischievous smile at the situation. After all, she wasn't exactly on good terms with Kagami´s friends after their quarrel the other day. Konata naturally felt angry; not only was it true that they had to go back, but the fanged brunette was so smug about it. Miyuki, while also being frustrated about the treatment she just received, was angry, but being so moe as always, a cute pout decorated her face instead.

"Ano, Kusakabe-san, forgive me but I don't see any reason for your behaviour towards me and Konata-san.." Miyuki said softly, but still held a stern tone in her voice. Misao stared at her for a few seconds.

"Well, you and shorty did bug us yesterday."

"Well you two interrupted us yesterday!" Konata practically shouted. "We had - still have!- important business to talk about with Kagamin!"

This time Ayano intervened. "In all fairness, we had plans with Hiiragi-chan before you two came along and decided on your own that she was going with you. I don't know about you, but I find it rather rude." She finished with a bittersweet smile. Konata, naturally, was doing her best to hold back her anger while Miyuki continued to pout unintentionally cutely while the source of this possessive jealousy was sitting there, both annoyed and at disarray over the situation that had unfolded out of nothing, from her point of view anyway.

Then the bell rang, loud and clear. The bickering girls stopped upon hearing the sound, but only two of them smiled victoriously: Especially when Miyuki and Konata began to walk out of the classroom.

"See you later Kagami-san. Study hard!"

"We'll catch up after school!" The two bid their farewells and headed outside, leaving Kagami and her classmates alone.

"Honestly, what is this all about? I've never seen you guys arguing before." Kagami said, staring at her classmates with a quirked eyebrow. "Care to tell me what's going on-"

"Alright students, take your seats!" Yelled the newly arrived teacher, prompting the students to immediately sit down and dig out pen and paper. Meanwhile, Nanako Kuroi was standing outside the classroom, muttering something incoherent to herself.

_´Guess I'll have to wait a little longer for it. Too bad Izumi and Takara decided to show up just then… As if it wasn't hard enough with Kusakabe and Minegishi around too. Oh well. There's still time.´_ Grinning playfully, she walked off to her next class.

* * *

><p><span>Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare.<span>

Minami felt the scorching gaze burrowing into her back. It was as if the pair of eyes didn't want to leave that picture alone, and seemingly burnt away everything that was blocking the view.

She couldn't blame Hiyori though. After all, she wanted to continue to stare at the picture as well, but it was in the middle of class! She couldn't just pick it up from her skirt pocket and look at it. People would see it.

She didn't want others to see it. It was hers. Funny enough, Hiyori for some reason thought the same, but for her. Which did explain, somehow, as to why she had begun to almost hyperventilate when Minami "claimed" ownership of the picture by putting it in her pocket back in the hallways.

But what puzzled her most was the fact that Miyuki, her neighbour and sister-figure since way back, had been the one to drop it. What was Miyuki doing with such a picture of Kagami?

_´Is Miyuki-san admiring Kagami-senpai too..?´_ Minami was lost in thoughts, not even bothering to pay attention to her teacher. A sting of… a feeling she didn't recognize struck her, causing her to gently grasp her chest; her heart was beating faster than normal. Not by much, but still noticeable.

She felt annoyed, irritated, even angry now over the fact that Miyuki was "admiring" Kagami. She couldn't figure out why though.

Nevertheless, she frowned. On the slight selfish side, she'd consider herself to have a special bond with her pigtailed upperclassman.

Little did she know that her glasses-wearing classmate, who was fuming over at her seat, had similar feelings and thoughts.

_´This isn't fair at all! How come Minami-chan got to keep it? I mean… Why would she even WANT to keep it? I'll have a lot more use for it! … eheh.. N-No! I mean it in a artistic way! Although… I have to admit, it was quite the welcoming view… ehehehe.. BUT! Why is Minami-chan so possessive of that photo anyway?´_

Hiyori kept her gaze in Minami´s direction, her jealousy first and foremost being directed at her rather than the original owner of the photo. But sure enough, a thought occurred in her mind, a thought that made her realize a possible truth about her mint-green haired classmate.

_´Minami-chan… Could it be that…? Are you like me perhaps? Or… Heh, I guess I'll have to ask you directly later. You were too mesmerized by the photo to actually appearing to giving it back to Takara-senpai after all.´_

And with that, her glare softened, and her lips formed a soft smile. This day was looking promising.

The hours passed in its own pace, fast or slow depending on the person, and eventually, the last class for the day was soon over. With few minutes left, students began to pack away pencils, papers and books in order to leave as quickly as possible. In Hiyori´s case, it meant a lot more time to quickly take Minami somewhere private and put her plan in motion.

True to her word, as soon as the last class for the day ended, Hiyori swiftly made her way to her clueless classmate, immediately grabbing her by the wrist and dragged her out of the classroom, down the hallways, into an area where students usually didn't go. She shoved her friend into the wall somewhere between gently and forcefully with a sly smile. Minami couldn't help but to feel terrified at the turns of events.

"Minami-chan" Hiyori began. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me just why you really hold on to that photo…Please." The brunette meganekko kept up her sly smile, causing Minami to slightly tremble under the pressure. She was sweating, if only by a little, and her eyes couldn't remain the contact with Hiyori´s. She was panicking, mostly due to the fact that even she didn't know why she actually wanted the photo for herself. She tried to answer with unsteady voice.

"I…I cant tell you…I just…"

"Feel like its for your eyes only, am I right?" Hiyori finished, making Minami finally look her in the eyes, surprised and shocked. After a few seconds of silence, Minami nodded slowly, at which Hiyori simply smiled even more.

"I think I know what's going on, and.. I'm shocked, to say the least." Hiyori adjusted her glasses a bit. "Because I would've never thought that you would fall into that category haha…The thing is that, I dare say…You possibly have feelings for Kagami-senpai."

Minami´s blood rushed to her face within seconds, filling her with embarrassment. Could it really be like that? She knew she had grown an interest over Kagami, but having feelings for her? In the romantic sense? Her eyes darted off in different directions, she was at a loss for words, much to Hiyori amusement.

"Relax Minami-chan. I don't know if it romantic feelings or just a strong sense of admiration, but regardless…. You are not alone." Soft hands was gently cupping Minami´s, the meganekko stared with a soothing gaze. "We're in the same boat, you and I."

"Wha…What..?"

"You were not the only one sees Kagami-senpai in a different light. If you catch my drift."

Minami´s eyes began to slightly widen as she caught on what Hiyori was implying. "Tamura-san… Is Kagami-senpai…. Uhm… to you as well..?"

The brunette giggled. "I'll guess I have a confession to make.. About my doujin work, you see.."

And so, Hiyori began to explain to Minami about her doujin interest, what she usually draw, what had happened last night (much to her own embarrassment and Minami almost passing out), amongst other things. Needless to say, Minami now knew a lot more about Hiyori, and vice versa.

"…And that's the gist of it."

"…Ah… Uhm.. That was.." Minami tried her hardest to find the words.

"A lot. Yeah… But putting that aside. I have an idea, care to listen a bit more?"

The mint-green haired teen nodded. She didn't know why, but knowing that she wasn't alone when it came to have a peculiar interest in Kagami made her feel at ease, though she still wasn't clear if it was on a romantic level. Still, she'd gotten this far deep into it, there was no use of trying to go back.

"Great! Now, here's the thing… You may or may not have a _romantic_ interest in senpai, but an interest nonetheless. I have a grown fond of her too. So lets avoid the trouble of triangle drama and _team up!_ Lets share Kagami-senpai, you and me!"

Minami perked up, staring intensively at her classmate. Hiyori couldn't help but to chuckle.

_´That's a pretty clever idea if I dare say so myself!´_

"You and me… Sharing..?"

"Yes! Think about it; I can help you come to terms with whatever you're feeling for senpai, and I get first-hand experience and material for my stories! No feud or trouble at all, everyone's happy!" She exclaimed happily to her classmate who wore an mixed expression of happy and puzzled.

"I… I guess we could try. But it will be our secret… right?"

"Of course! Its not like we have to worry about competitors."

The two friends shared a genuine laughter, shaking hands in the process.

"Now, I would like to ask you Minami-chan… Could I possibly get another glance at the photo, hm?" Minami let out a quiet chuckle.

"I suppose…" she said as she reached down to her pocket to pick up…. Nothing?

"Eh? I guess its in the other pocket…" Nothing.

"Ah…"

"M-Minami-chan..?"

"…Its gone."

"EEH? ! H-How? ! You hanged on to it so tightly! When could you've possible have lost it? !"

"I… I don't know…"

And so, with little choice, Hiyori and Minami fanatically began to search for the missing photo.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere, slight back in time<strong>

The last class had just ended, and like always, students were preparing to get back home with the exception of Kagami. With a sigh, she packed the last of her papers, and as she did so, she was grabbed on the arm by Ayano.

"Hiiragi-chan" She began. "Lets visit the café now that we've got time. Spend some more time before departing ways, ne?" Ayano´s face shined brightly whenever she smiled, it was hard to refuse her at times. Kagami let out a tired chuckle before replying.

"I suppose I cant say no to that… We never got to hang out due to the.. _circumstances_ last time. Alright."

The orange-haired girl smiled widely, now accompanied by Misao´s toothy smile as well. "Awesome! Don't worry Hiiragi, we'll cheer you up as much as you need!" The brunette added, causing Kagami to let out yet another chuckle.

"I owe you guys.. Alright, lets be on our way then." With a light cheer from her duo-classmates, the three girls walked out of the classroom, with said duo taking the lead eagerly.

As they walked down the hallways along the countless other students, minding their own business by talking about anything in particular, they didn't see much of what was in front of them until our tsundere managed to run into someone.

"Oufh… O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying atten….tion…" Kagami´s words along with her voice trailed off as she slowly looked up. The person was not wearing a uniform, and had a familiar blonde ponytail. Kagami´s eyes widened as they met contact with familiar green orbs, accompanied by a grin.

"I'm glad you ran into me Hiiragi. You know, you left without my permission yesterday, and we cant have that can we?"

Kagami simply stood there, her body betraying her by being completely solid. Her legs wouldn't move. All she could do was watch the adult smirk as she grabbed Kagami´s arm with a firm grip. "Come on you, time to pick up where you left off. It wont take long~"

"H-hey sensei!" Misao interrupted, much to the relief and annoyance of Kagami and Nanako, the latter gazing down at the brunette with a slight hint of annoyance.

"I-if its about yesterday then you should know that it w-was me that text-messaged Hiiragi during cla-"

"Its for the sake of order within the school that I need to make sure students don't misbehave. I wouldn't have the need to do this if Hiiragi here hadn't run off in the middle of our conversation yesterday." Nanako began to walk, pulling Kagami by the arm gently. "Come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can meet up with your friends."

With little choice, Kagami mentally cursed over her misfortune as she followed the teacher to her office. She knew deep down that this wasn't about having a talk.

After a minute or two, they arrived at the office, where Nanako first of all checked around to see if there was anyone else in there. Luckily for her, there wasn't, so she guided Kagami inside, locking the door behind her. Nanako couldn't help but to slyly smirk over this chance.

"As always, please take a seat Hiiragi."

"….I rather stand, thank you." Kagami said, trying to muster up the nerves and courage to not panic. She should be able to handle this, she had to.

"Suit yourself. Well then…" Nanako began. "About not shutting off your cell phone during class, you do know that students have to at least have on silent mode so it doesn't interrupt, right?" She said as she followed a pattern similar to the last time. Nanako walked around the standing Kagami, eyeing her with lustful gazes.

"If you hadn't run off last time, we could've been done with this…"

The blonde moved in closer, still circling around Kagami like a vulture near prey. As she did, the tsundere caught the scent of lilies, pomegranate, black orchid. A strong scent that was alluring, yet intoxicating, like it could take control of her if she wasn't careful. She soon found it hard to focus as the heavenly smell further embraced her senses, almost dazing her, much to Nanako´s amusement.

"What's the matter Hiiragi? Not feeling well?" She said with a chuckle as she slowly got even closer to the enthralled student, much like last time, got up behind her and placed her hands on Kagami´s shoulders. She lowered her face next to Kagami´s ear, whispering in a husky, seductive tone.

"No worries… Nanako-neesan will make you feel all better… Just.. Relax.." Slowly descending from the shoulders, her hands found their way to Kagami´s waist, gently touching the skin through the clothing, causing the tsundere to jolt slightly.

"S-sensei.. No, s-stop…Stop it..!"

Nanako panted at an irregular rate, still positioned next to Kagami´s ear. Just hearing her history-teacher making such noises made her feel, for the lack of a better word, excited. She knew the whole situation was wrong, and the consequences would be dire. But hearing Nanako like this introduced Kagami to new experiences she didn't know what to make out of. Regardless, she was frozen in place, as the teacher kept touching her around the waist, panting erotically into her ear, the perfume scent still heavy in the air around them.

"Sensei.. Please… Stop it already…"

"Nnh.. You're not.. Sounding very.. Convincing… Hiiragi~" Nanako said in between her panting, her hands still touching Kagami´s waist in a circular motion. "You're so gorgeous, I just cant bring myself to stop…" She finished, before letting a quiet moan escape her lips, causing Kagami´s butterflies to run rampart in her stomach.

_´Why is this happening? I just want to… Go home… I…KYAAH! !´_

Gazing down, Kagami noticed how the teacher's hands had changed place of touching; they were, through the uniform, touching her soft small mounds of flesh, gently kneading them. If the situation wasn't bad enough, Nanako had even taken the liberty to lick and occasionally suck Kagami´s earlobe, her small fang teasingly probing it every now and then in the process.

_´No..! Stop it..! Why are you doing this…? Stop it..! No… No…! NO! !´_

Everything blacked out for the next few seconds. Next thing she knew, Kagami had moved forward a few steps, and spun around to face Nanako who was still in place with the look of disappointment, guilt, lust… Her feelings right then and there, perfectly clear. Kagami simply stared at her, shocked, scared and confused. She slowly started to move around her teacher, towards the door.

"No… Please…" The blonde said with a nervous voice. "Don't go… Please understand, I'm not doing this because of… What I´m trying to say... I lo-"

Before she could finish, Kagami dashed towards the door, quickly unlocking it as if her life depended on it. And then she ran. Her legs was quivering, but she kept on running, leaving the blonde alone in the office. Nanako sighed heavily, and staggered over to the nearest chair, knocking herself hard on the head.

"Damn it..! I… I really went overboard… But…" Her tongue ran across her lips. "…Sweet… Eeheheh.."

Nanako let out a content sigh, walking out of her office and stared down the hallways, looking for the one person that was not there anymore.

"I wonder… Will she actually call the authorities this time..? I cant blame her… But truth to be told, I honestly thought it would work this time, and- Hm? What's that over there?"

Nanako walked down to the crossway hallway towards something small and black, but due to the walls and floor being white, it was easy to spot. She bent down to pick it up as she had walked up to it.

"Another item for the lost-and-found box huh… Oh, it's a photo. My my, I wonder what- …Ah…EH? !"

The white floor beneath her was slowly painted red, drop by drop.

* * *

><p>At the shoe-lockers, school entrance, Ayano and Misao was waiting patiently, minding their own business until they were interrupted by a duo they had come to dislike. Miyuki and Konata felt the same as they entered the room, which was instantly filled with pent up irritation.<p>

"Going home are we?" Misao said with a grin.

"Not yet, we're waiting for Kagamin it seems. Is she not with you?" Answered Konata. Ayano and Misao exchanged looks, before Ayano replied.

"Kuroi-sensei wanted to talk to her, for some reason, so we're waiting for her as well."

"Oh my, that's curious… I hope its nothing too serious." Miyuki cupped her cheek, clearly worried about her friend. Konata patted her on the back with a smile, soothing her. "It will be alright Yuki-chan, as soon as Kagamin gets here we'll follow her home and comfort her."

"Ahem! No need to worry about that, we got it covered!" Said the brunette, striking a confident pose. "You two can go home, we'll take it from here!"

"Kusakabe-san, if you don't mind, may I ask the reason as to why you are… possessive of Kagami-san?"

The question took Misao by surprise, and she was at a loss for words. She bit her lower lip, turning to look at Ayano with a pleading look. To her surprise, Ayano smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder and walked up to Miyuki and Konata.

"To answer your question Takara-san, the answer is quite simple. You see, over the years, Misa-chan and myself have been in the same class as Hiiragi-chan. As a result, we've become good friends." Ayano sighed happily as she continued. "And over time, our friendship for her grew into something more, something that every human being value at one point at least."

Konata and Miyuki stared at the orange-haired teen for a few moments as realization hit them. Miyuki was first to snap out of the shock. "Minegishi-san, are you… Are you saying that.."

Ayano and Misao both nodded. "It may be taboo, and it may even be rough, but for some time now, me and Misa-chan have feelings for Hiiragi-chan. We love her."

Love her.

Love her.

The otaku and meganekko was completely paralyzed upon hearing the truth. They had rivals! Rivals for Kagami´s heart! Konata spoke up first, clearly freaked out.

"What? ! You… You love her? ! You cant do that!"

Ayano sighed. "I know that it will most likely bring trouble for us, and society might give us a hard ti-"

"WE love Kagamin!"

_Silence._

"….Eh?" Was all that was heard, coming from Misao. The two classmates of Kagami was flabbergasted.

"..I.. What…You two.. Too?" Said Ayano with much effort, her voice was betraying her at this point. Konata and Miyuki both nodded, with the latter having a crimson decorated face.

While Ayano was still in disbelief, Misao sprung to action, fuming.

"No way shorty! Don't think you can just show up like this and expect us to back down! We really, really love Hiiragi! I bet you just want to use her as a source to copy homework! Yeah I know about that!" She said, pointing accusingly towards the short otaku, who clearly was ticked off by the comment.

"At least we're close enough to be calling her by name and not family-name!"

"What was that? !"

The verbal fight was loud, and soon Miyuki and Ayano joined in. It wasn't a trial to win Kagami´s heart anymore; it had turned into a war with an opposing team, and neither was ready to give up. Their loud bickering grabbed all their attention, the four didn't even notice the figure quietly sneaking out of the main doors, and sprinting off into the distance, long pigtails waving in the wind.

* * *

><p>The figure ran as fast as it could, its breath was rasp and frequent. Its hair was swept with the wind, dancing in the air, as small sparkling crystals was falling down from its face, lost into the pavement that she ran across. It wasn't until she was in a slightly secluded area that the figure stopped running, bent over by using its knees as support for its arms. The tears dripped down, along with the sweat, and its breathing calmed down.<p>

Looking up, Kagami stared at the sky, crying.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke, God? First its my teacher, then my sister… Now my friends too? ! What's with this? ! Love me? ! They….! They… Love me…?"

Wiping away the tears, trying to calm down, she took a deep breath and counted to ten. She stared up to the sky once again.

"So that's how it is… Kuroi-sensei, onee-san, Konata, Minegishi.. Miyuki, Kusakabe… All this time, the reason behind everything is.. Love."

She placed a hand above her heart. It was beating faster. Memories of today's events occupied her thoughts; Inori had been bold on her in the morning, and her touch did felt good, even if Kagami refused to admit it openly. The same gender had on few occasions made moves on her, and it hadn't bothered her as much as she had expected.

Kuroi-sensei too had touched her, above the clothes yes, but still. Her earlobe had been the target of the teacher's tongue, and she couldn't deny that feeling of pleasure. But was she really into that?

She was spacing out on the sidewalk, oblivious. It was empty of pedestrians and cars, so she didn't mind. But time flows, and eventually someone snapped her out of her thoughts by shaking her by the shoulder. Kagami spun around, startled.

"Hiiragi-chan, there you are!" Her orange-haired classmate, Ayano, was behind her, clearly worried by the look of her face. "We've been looking for you for almost twenty minutes! We even split up to make it easier! … What on earth happened to you?"

She didn't speak, she only stared at her classmate. Just a short while ago, Kagami had heard her friends arguing about how they loved her, and now one of them was right in front of her, acting like she had no such feelings at all.

_´Knowing your true intentions Minegishi… I don't know what to say.´_

"I… I just had…. You know… Get away. Private stuff… You know…"

"Hiiragi-chan, there's something you're not telling me…" She stepped closer. "You ran away yesterday, and now you're doing it again. Something is clearly wrong. Why wont you tell us?"

Kagami winced. One of the many roots to her current situation was right there in front of her! But, she was still confused, at a loss over what she was supposed to do. How could she know, when her own feelings was a mystery to her? Her eyes began to get teary, yet she forced herself to smile, trying to improvise an answer.

"Don't worry about me.. Really, I'm… I'm… fine.." Ayano wasn't buying it. But as she looked upon Kagami, something triggered inside her.

The light seemed to shine brightly at her, and her face was so perfectly framed by her smile, forced or not, as the tears run down her cheeks, captivating Ayano within seconds.

_´Kagami… Whatever that's burden you, please tell me… As cute as you may be like this, I…. Yes, cute… Oh how I just want to embrace you right now Kagami… You're so cute… So.. Cute… Cute… Lovely…. My lovely Kagami…´_ Ayano´s eye twitched. She felt something trickle down underneath her nose, but she was too mesmerized by Kagami at this point, she didn't even pay attention to it. She reached out, touching Kagami´s cheek gently, making said girl flinch a bit.

"H-hey Minegishi, you're bleeding- eh? M-Minegishi..? What are you-"

Ayano closed the distance. "My lovely Kagami.. I cant hold back any longer. Oh my dearest, sweetest, Kagami.."

Jolts of biological electricity surged through them both as soon as their lips made contact. Ayano cupped her love interest's face as she bit by bit quickened her kissing pace, her lips firmly locked onto Kagami´s as she kissed her over and over with a passion that was indescribable. All of Ayano´s love was poured into each and every kiss she gave Kagami, who, much to hers and Ayano´s surprise, was responding back to the kisses, much to Ayano´s delight.

Taking it as a sign of approval, Ayano, while kissing, let her hands slide downwards until they reached skirt-level. Then, without any warning, her hands dug under the skirt, under the panties, and touched bare skin. The contact caused Kagami to let out a short yelp, but was cut off by the kisses that tasted ever so sweet, like peaches. Her body was honest, forcing her to let moans of pleasure escape her mouth, albeit muffled.

After much kissing and butt-squeezing, Ayano finally stopped and withdrew her face a few inches and took a proper look at Kagami; her tongue hung out from her mouth slightly, her face was red as fresh tomatoes, and comically few drops of drool was clinging on to her lower lip and tongue. Her eyelids were half closed, and her breathing was deep. Even some of Ayano´s nose blood had been slightly smeared on Kagami´s upper lip.

Ayano felt she could die happily now. The mere sight of Kagami in such as state, and knowing that her hands was freely touching her bare butt caused her to bleed further from her nose, but again, she didn't care.

"Aahnn… Kagami… That… That was…"

The Hiiragi twin snapped out of her daze. She saw Ayano´s bloody nose, her perverted grin, the lustful eyes, and immediately shook herself free from Ayano´s grasp. Without any second thought, she ran yet again, wiping away the smeared blood with her sleeve. She ignored Ayano calling for her, she ignored everything around her.

She had only one thing in mind, and that was to get home. Get home, lock herself inside her room, and stay there forever.

Making her way to the train station, she managed to get on the train before it left.

* * *

><p>As soon as the train had reached her destination, Kagami continued to run. Her legs was sore like her throat, but she didn't give it a rest until she made it back to her house, quickly getting inside and throwing her shoes to the side, dashing up to her room. And with the heavy slam of her door, she was finally in her sanctuary.<p>

Home.

Away with the schoolbag, away with keys and cell-phone, and forth with the curtains. The room was darkened considerably, but Kagami didn't care. All she wanted to do now was to jump into bed and just be alone.

_´Minegishi… You..´_

She sighed.

_´I cant believe this… Why.. Why is it happening? And here I honestly thought this day couldn't be worse. Damn it all! Fine, I admit that touched by a girl felt good, but that doesn't mean anything! …. Does it?´_

As Kagami got up, now sitting on the bed, she leaned back against the wall. She stared aimlessly around the room, just like in the morning, but eventually she closed her eyes. Her right hand made its way to her panties, where she hesitantly began to slowly stimulate herself through the clothing. Putting some more effort into it, she caressed her clitoris as she forced herself envision today's memories; Nanako panting into her ear, touching her waist and breasts, Ayano kissing her with passion and groping her butt, and even Inori touching her.

She felt her panties slowly getting moist, but she continued her stimulation. She slowly began to replace the memories with fantasies, containing Miyuki, Misao and Konata, in various situations which seemed to help her reach the edge. Her body shivered for a bout a minute before she let out a long, drawn-out sigh and slump back to the pillows.

_´It worked… I.. I used my friends as… Oh god.´ _Kagami tightened her fist.

"No. There's two sides to this. Tomorrow, I … Yeah how should I confirm it..? Oh! … Yes. Yes that will have to do. I must swallow my pride and just try it. Otherwise I wont ever know for sure."

Her face gained a darker shade of red upon the mere thought of her plan, causing her to burrow her face into her pillow with a muffled shriek.

"Oh god… I'm going insane..!"

And with that, Kagami remained in her room, skipping dinner yet again. She had even locked the door so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone as she continued to work on her plan to uncover her sexuality once and for all.

Wednesday would probably be hell on earth for her. But it was either that, or loose herself to insanity.

* * *

><p>The evening sun began to set. The sound of cars driving, birds chirping and cicadas could be heard from outside.<p>

Hours had passed, and most workers had gone home. It was around dinner time, but in a certain apartment, one woman was not making any dinner. With curtains covering the windows and a scented candle being lit, Nanako Kuroi was on her bed which was in a complete mess, lying on her back.

Her clothes with the exception of her white shirt was on the floor, clearly having been tossed without care. As she lied on the bed, her legs were spread, panties still hanging on her right one, her ponytail was undone , and the shirt was buttoned open. With heavy panting and occasional moans and groans, Nanako´s left hand was occupied with the task of self-pleasure, rubbing her clitoris with both care and force. Occasionally her index and middle fingers made their way inside her adult cunt, which built up her pressure by the second, causing her to moan loudly. She was wet, and the evidence was clear by the noises and the stains on her sheets, but she vigorously continued to pleasure herself, working her magic fingers until her climax was released, thus sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

Her body had tensed up, but slowly she relaxed, giving it a rest as she stared mindlessly at the ceiling with a satisfied grin. Her nose was bloody, drool ran down the corners of her mouth, and in her right hand that rested on the bed, lied the photo of a naked Kagami Hiiragi from behind in between her fingers.

* * *

><p>AAAARGH! Sodding hell, this took a long time! Whow… Finally done! Geez! Well, there you have it folks. As always, you <strong><em>Read<em>** it, you _**Review**_ it!

Quick Reminder: Yes, I know its long, and some of you may hate it. So Im thinking of splitting them up from now on, having each day consisting of two chapters to make it easier for you, unless you dont mind. Let me know!

_**GrimGrave** _out!


	5. Omake

_GrimGrave does not own Lucky Star or its characters, nor is he making any money out of writing this._

_Hello folks, and welcome to the Omake chapter of Kagami: The Yuri Harem Story. I just want to add that this chapter is NOT canon with the rest of my story. Its merely here for entertainment and as a bonus to my loyal readers. This is an AU "what if" chapter that I wrote for merely fun. Its crack. Its OOC. _

_With that being said, I hope you'll enjoy it. Read and Review_

_Oh, and I have an important note at the end of the chapter, please take a minute or two to read it. Thank you in advance._

"Talking"

_´Thinking`_

_**Omake Chapter**_

_**What If: Reversed**_

As the sun's rays began to reach down the land, and the birds began to chirp, people were slowly getting up to start their day.

Morning had reached Japan.

And for a few unsuspecting group of girls, this day would be far from normal. In the Saitama prefecture, one young girl was slowly getting up, having smashed her alarm clock somewhat violently. She was getting up slightly earlier than usual, all according to her plan. She let a heavy yawn escape her lips as she got adjusted to the light, flicking a good amount of purple hair strands behind her right ear.

"So…" She said to herself, her lips gradually forming a grin. "Today is the day. They will all be mine, in the end." Finishing off with a dark chuckle, the purple-haired girl got up from her bed and out of her room, bringing fresh, clean clothes with her.

As she almost reached her destination, the girl found herself not alone in the quest of bathing in the morning. Joining her in the same hall was an older girl, with dark purple hair, carrying clean clothes as well with the groggy look of just having gotten out of the bed. The younger girl smirked at the sight.

"Good morning Inori-oneesan!" The girl said, waving ever so slightly as Inori walked up to her, clearly tired.

"Oh, good morning Kagami…" Inori said right before she yawned, rubbing her eyes gently afterwards. "You planned to take a bath as well huh?"

Kagami nodded with a smile. "Yes, I really need it. It's been a warm night."

_´Fantasizing about my friends tends to leave me hot and bothered!´_ Kagami thought, smirking. Inori simply nodded at her, still not fully awake.

"Alright… Well, its been an uneasy night for me, could I please take a bath before you this one time?" An idea quickly formed in Kagami´s head - She couldn't let this chance go to waste.

"Why not share it? Its been ages since we bathed together… For old times sake? That way none of us has to wait!"

Inori frowned slightly. "It was cute when we were younger, yes… Now it would just be awkward.."

"Come on onee-san, don't be like that. You'll eventually move out, and in time we probably wont see each other that much…" Kagami´s face wore a sad expression, her eyes staring directly at the floor.

Inori´s expression softened as she let a smile adore her lips. She walked past Kagami, beckoning her. "I guess you're right. Come on, you."

_´Worked like a charm.´_ Kagami thought as she, yet again, smirked. She followed her older sister into the bathroom, her mind already working in high speed to rehearse her strategy for her first "victim". Once in the bathroom, Inori began to tap up the warm water and slowly undressed.

Kagami did the same, but at a slower rate. The reason to the slow removing of clothes was due to her eyeing Inori with hungry eyes behind her back, her tongue running across her lips as she saw more and more skin being revealed for her eyes to absorb into Kagami´s memories.

_´Not bad at all… My sister has a wonderful figure. A figure that's mine to worship all day and night… Soon enough.´_

Kagami let out a quiet snicker as she, now fully naked, walked up and past Inori, getting into the half-filled tub. The warm water slowly engulfed her body, gently massaging her skin, muscle and mind alike. However, relaxing as it was, she eagerly awaited for Inori to get into the bath as well, impatient as a loose trigger.

Soon enough, Inori stepped into the bath, her naked flawless body fully visible to Kagami who watched with predatory eyes.

"Aaahh… I really needed this…" Inori sighed happily. "A bath a day keeps the fatigue away."

"I couldn't agree more, onee-san.." Kagami replied. "Say, Onee-san.. Is it just me or have you grown a bit…?" She gestured towards Inori´s chest nonchalantly, almost touching the mentioned pair breasts in the process. Inori blushed slightly, but nonetheless looked down to inspect.

"Uhm…Hahah, I guess so. Not by much though, my old bras still fit." Kagami grinned.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said as she made her short way over to her sister, reaching out to the twin mounds of soft flesh, groping them both. Inori let out a sharp yelp whilst Kagami simply chuckled, still kneading her sister's breasts.

"Hmm. Nope, they definitely have grown a bit. I envy you nee-san; I wouldn't mind having mine at this size, but I suppose yours will have to do." Another chuckle escaped her throat. "Though its a lot more fun to play with yours. I might make this a habit~" Kagami said in a husky, dark voice as she kept on groping Inori´s breasts, who squirmed and moaned at her younger sister's touch. She offered no real resistance other than trying to push Kagami off her, to no avail.

"Kagami… Please.. Stop..! Mmn! T-this is.. T-taboo.. Don't go.. There..!" Inori pleaded, her dark violet eyes shedding a few tears as if to support her statement, only to have her occasional moans and lack of resistance to betray her. Kagami couldn't help but to snicker as she gazed down at her older sibling, quivering at her touch.

"Your body is honest…" Kagami grinned further as she kept on massaging, only to suddenly stop. As she let go of her sister, Inori immediately stared at her with a look of confusion. Kagami simply let out a short, mocking laughter as she got up and went about to proceed with washing her hair. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted me to stop? As much as I would love to spend more time playing with you, I have to get ready for school."

As the younger of the two Hiiragi girls began to wash and rinse her hair, Inori stared at her the whole time utterly flabbergasted. "Kagami.. What.. How could you..? ! Do you realize what you've done? ! I…" She went silent. With a loss for words, Inori could only stare at the floor as Kagami finished washing her hair, and walked up to her sister, gently cupping her face with a wide smirk. Indigo eyes met dark violet, and in one swift motion, the forbidden act of lips meeting lips between them happened.

With little struggle due to the shock, Inori was powerless as Kagami French-kissed her with a passionate hunger, continuing on for a few seconds before withdrawing, still cupping Inori´s face.

"Hah hah… That look on your face is priceless, onee-san." Kagami let go of her sister and dressed herself up in the clean clothes. "I expect you in my room tonight. And not a word to anyone." With that, Kagami left her sister in the bathroom, quite content with her accomplishment. This day would be very memorable.

* * *

><p>Approximately an hour later, Kagami had made her long way to school, somewhat earlier than usual. Tsukasa wasn't with her as she was home sick.<p>

_´Now then… Who will be next… I will get to everyone eventually, but its still an agony of choice… Oh! Of course, lets start with those two…´_

In the distance, the pigtailed girl spotted her two friends, the otaku Konata Izumi and the meganekko Miyuki Takara. Smirking, she dashed over to them, waving her arm.

"Good morning Miyuki, Konata!"

"Oh, good morning Kagami-san." Miyuki politely said, smiling brightly. Konata followed suit. "Good morning Kagamin~ Guess what! I finished my game last night, 100%!"

Kagami chuckled, and stroke a pose befitting a older, experienced woman who was about to flirt shamelessly with her man. "Congratulations Konata~ Aren't you a good girl for completing that hard game. I should spoil you greatly for that~"

Konata stared at Kagami for a few seconds before turning back to Miyuki. Both of them shrugged whilst sharing a common look of confusion before replying. "Uhm… Kagami-san, are you alright..?"

The aforementioned girl let out a short laughter. "Never felt better. I've kept it in me for so long, but I just cant contain it anymore. If only you guys knew how much you mean to me.."

While Miyuki was still uncertain, Konata simply chuckled and walked up to her "tsundere" friend. "Kagamin, you're showing a whole new side of yourself. Did something good happen, you sly fox you." She mockingly chuckled yet again, but Kagami wouldn't have any of that. With a wide grin, Kagami boldly grabbed Konata underneath her skirt and her chest swiftly, much to the shock of both Miyuki and Konata.

"Your chest may not be much, but your butt feels great. So small and cute… I could fondle it for hours!"

"K-K-Kagami? ! W-what are you d-doing? !" Konata shouted, frozen in shock. Miyuki slowly backed away but with a swift dash, Kagami had left Konata and was now on her busty friend, mimicking her previous actions on her. "Now THIS is what I'm talking about! Hm? Miyuki, have you grown a bit..? Unfair.."

"KYAAAAHH!" Miyuki shrieked, blushing like there was no tomorrow. Konata and Miyuki both were horrified, unable to properly move due to the shock.

"K-Kagami, what's gotten into you? !" Konata yelled. "This isn't like you!"

Kagami laughed, in a flirtatious way, before she inched closer to Miyuki´s face, stealing a kiss from her soft lips. She tried to struggle, but Miyuki soon gave up, her body going more limp with every second. As Kagami stopped kissing her, she let her tongue run across Miyuki´s lips before the meganekko fell to the ground, sitting completely still with a dazed look.

Kagami turned back to focus on her otaku friend. "You're right. This isn't what you're used to see me act like. But you wouldn't mind having a yandere fawning over you, _Ko-na-at-chan~_" Kagami said, slowly walking towards the still paralyzed Konata.

"N-No, s-stop it… K-Kagam-" Kagami silenced her with a French kiss, forcing her tongue past the pair of lips. Konata tried to back off, but a pair of arms held her in place. She kept on kissing Konata for several minutes, which only made the otaku´s will to resist so much weaker; she failed to keep back a moan to escape her small mouth, which only made Kagami a lot more aggressive with her assault. She eventually let got of her, in which Konata fell onto her behind on the ground similar to Miyuki.

Kagami grinned at the sight. "Dazed by my sudden love for you, how cute~ You're both mine now, so henceforth, you'll do as I say. But don't worry, I take care of you, lovingly~" Bending down and giving both of them a kiss on the cheeks, Kagami walked off, leaving her two friends outside. She had girls to conquer.

Still having time left before first period, Kagami quickly navigated through the hallways in hope of finding her next two targets. Being classmates, it shouldn't be a problem, but it would be bothersome if there was other students around. However, it would seem luck was on her side.

* * *

><p>She found Ayano Minegishi and Misao Kusakabe standing in a somewhat remote area of the hallways, talking. <em>´Sweet. Time to play~´<em>

Walking up to her classmates, Kagami decided to skip any formal introduction and just go right ahead. As soon as she got close, she wrapped an arm around Misao´s neck, leaning onto her with a smirk. "Good morning you two~ Very lovely to see you after the weekend."

Ayano and Misao both looked at Kagami quizzically but mentally shrugged it off. "Good morning Hiiragi!" Misao said. "You sure seem friendlier today! Did something happen?" The brunette snickered, only to be caught off guard by Kagami´s lips upon hers. It was short, but effective.

"Misao, you talk too much sometimes. But your lips sure tastes delicious… Keep talking, I want to interrupt you some more…" Her voice was dark and husky, and her facial expression was nothing but flirty. Ayano was, like any other, shocked to the point of her eyes widening, paralyzed on the spot. Misao on the other hand was dazed, but her blushing face and smiling lips was a give-away.

"Aah.. H-Hiiragi… whow, that… I… uhm.. "

The pigtailed girl laughed. "Best reaction so far. You'll get a handsome reward later~" She said as she leaned in and kissed the brunette yet again, who actually kissed back for the few minutes before Kagami withdrew with a very wide grin. "Oh I like you. But I think Ayano is feeling a little lonely."

Ayano slowly backed away. "N-No I… I think I'll survive.." Kagami stepped in front of her. "Oh no, you're going to stay here.." And with that, Kagami forced her lips yet again on a pair of virgin lips, her tongue assaulting the mouth and tasting the very essence. The orange-haired girl squirmed, trying to protest, but slowly she gave up. Muffled moans was the only sound that was heard.

Just like before, Kagami stopped after a few minutes, a hand still groping Ayano underneath her skirt. "Looks like you came around as well. I'll be frank, you're both mine now. I guess you can figure out on your own what that means." She gave a light kiss on Ayano´s lips, before stepping back to Misao and kissed her too. "I'm still in a rush, so I'll see you later my darlings~" Kagami said as she ran away.

Sadly, as time passed, Kagami found herself out of time before her first period, and was forced to attend class. However, throughout the whole class, she exchanged dirty looks and facial expressions with both Misao and Ayano, which entertained her enough to feel the minutes pass away swiftly. The breaks she had didn't give her enough time nor privacy, meaning that Kagami simply had to wait until all periods were over before she could continue her conquest.

* * *

><p>Which she did. Packing her utensils and books, she quickly made her way outside the main doors, waiting patiently. Soon enough, she spotted the pair of girls she was waiting for.<p>

_´Time to strike~´_

"Oooii! Tamura-san! Iwasaki-san!" Hiyori and Minami both turned their heads towards the source of the shouting. Recognizing the senpai, both of them made their way over to Kagami, unknowing of what fate had in store for them.

"Good afternoon Hiiragi-senpai! Did you need us for something?" Hiyori said, clueless to Kagami´s sudden smirk. Minami who stood behind her simply stared, remaining in her usual neutral stance. Until Kagami yanked a finger under Hiyori´s collar, bringing her closer.

"Oh, I definitely need you two for something… And I hope you'll be cooperative in the matter." Kagami said grinning, licking her lips at the now flabbergasted pair of underclassmen. In Hiyori´s case, she could feel something trickle down from her nose, but she was unable to remove it. Minami stared at the scene appalled, beginning to back away when a hand grabbed her wrist, keeping her in place.

"Now now, don't be like that. Wont you please help your senpai~?"

Hiyori stuttered out a incoherent reply, but Kagami simply chuckled and without warning, kissed her directly on the lips while keeping Minami in place. Hiyori let out a muffled shriek, but eventually came around and found herself kissing Kagami in return, slowly wrapping her arms around her senpai´s waist.

Soon, Kagami stopped kissing Hiyori with one last light kiss, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Minami-chan, its your turn now."

Minami blushed and tried to back away, but Kagami merely pulled her in as well, now wrapping her arm around the mint-green haired girl instead. Without any hesitation, Kagami captured her seventh pair of lips of the day with an unsuitable hunger, making the usual monotone underclassman cry out in both surprise and pleasure. As the minutes ticked away, Minami had ended up just like the others, now sitting on the ground in a dazed state while Hiyori was hugging Kagami´s leg, drooling. The Hiiragi girl let out a mocking laughter; she only had one left to conquer, and now was the perfect time to act. Gently shaking Hiyori off her leg, Kagami immediately made her way to a certain office.

*Knock knock knock*

"Come in."

The door slowly opened, revealing Kagami with her usual small smirk pulling her lips. She walked inside and closed the door as she eyed her last target; the young, hot teacher by the name of Nanako Kuroi. The fanged teacher was sitting by her desk, clicking away on her computer-keyboard before turning around to face the student.

"Oh, Hiiragi. What brings you here? Do you need help with the History homework?"

Kagami shook her head. "Actually sensei, I need your cooperation, with a different matter." She walked closer towards Nanako, swaying her hips in a subtle but flirty way which didn't go unnoticed.

"Uhm.. Alright, then what is it? Is it about the test we're having next week?" Nanako asked, trying to ignore the fact that a student was now sitting by the edge of her desk, smirking with look of desire. Kagami chuckled and gave her teacher a wink before replying. "Not at all sensei… I'm in need of a hands-on approach about teacher-student relationships."

"W-What? ! Hiiragi what are you on about? !"

"I just told you, I need some hands-on approach~ A teacher shouldn't deny a student's wish to improve the relationship with their teacher.. We should be _open_ with one another.." Kagami leaned in, barely a few inches in front of Nanako, who remained in her chair in disbelief. "Hiiragi, you should probably go! If you're doing what I think you-"

"What am I doing then, sensei?" The pigtailed girl said in a sultry tone, her left hand now stroking the blonde's thigh causing said blonde to nearly jump in surprise.

"Do tell me, what am I doing? I want to hear you explain just what is going on right now."

Nanako was panicking; she wanted to get up and push the girl away, but somehow, she was easily pinned to her chair by the girl's touch upon her thigh and now her ample chest. She couldn't say it didn't feel good, but it was a forbidden pleasure.

"Hiiragi, you WILL stop right NOW! This is as taboo as it can be! Are you listening to-" Silenced. Nanako found herself unable to do anything but muffle as Kagami eagerly kissed her in a way she was not fully used to. It was rough, but passionate. Hungry, but tender. Romantic, but lusty.

Nanako squirmed and pushed, but the younger girl remained on top of her, groping and kissing with vigour as if her life depended on the taste and touch. Seconds became minutes, and after a good fifteen minutes, Nanako found herself unable to resist any longer. Spending years being single and not having a romantic point, her inner urges was quickly rising to the surface.

Eventually, Kagami stopped her actions, withdrawing a few inches and stared at the worn out face of her teacher. She couldn't help but to smirk widely, flashing her teeth.

"Not bad at all sensei. In fact, you're definitely better than the others." An idea quickly formed inside her mind, which only caused her to smirk even more, if possible. She remained her eye contact with the teacher.

"Say, Nana-chan, do you have some Hiiragi in you?"

Nanako stared at her with a look of pure disarray. "W-wha… No..?"

"Well.." Kagami laughed, and raised her right hand's middle finger and index finger for Nanako to see. "Do you want some?"

Nanako´s eyes didn't widen until after a few seconds in which she finally realized what Kagami meant. During that time, Kagami had already begun to unbutton Nanako´s pants.

_´Harem Conquest; completed!´ _Kagami thought to herself with a snicker.

* * *

><p><em>Written in dedication to my readers who have supported me since I first started with writing stories.<em>

_This chapter isn't really part of the main story, its just a little reversed scenario for amusement. Still, I hope you enjoyed it._

_A big shout out to **Drake Nolsa**, **Major Mike Powell III**, **ulti**, **Hyperkinectic-Rabbity-Thing**, **Obsidian and Cobalt** for continuing support and for simply being awesome. Thanks a lot!_

_Another big shout out to people I haven't heard from in a while but nonetheless been supportive as well; _

_**Yuri Fan A**, **wingsofseyfert12**, **Kanzaki H. Aria , **__**ShadowKittenMewFan**. I don't know what happened to you, but I hope you´re all fine and well, and hopefully reading this. You guys rock._

_And lastly, **all other people I haven't mentioned by name**; thanks a lot for your reviews, it keep me going! You know who you are!_

_Lastly, I just wish to announce that I will put the Lucky Star oriented stories a break after this one for awhile with the exception of one more; I have a **poll** on my profile for you to vote on which pairing._

_And with that, I, **GrimGrave** am out of here! See you folks soon with the real chapter!_

_Take care, and stay classy._


	6. Chapter 4 - Kagami Succubus

_GrimGrave_ still doesnt own _Lucky Star_ or its characters; they belong to_** Kagami Yoshimizu**_. Also, _GrimGrave_ does not make any money out of this. As usual.

**Chapter 4**

**Kagami, the Succubus?! Part 1**

**Wednesday Morning**

Kanagawa Prefecture.

In a certain apartment, the windows are still covered from the outside. A musky, tingling scent was filled in the air inside the apartment. A scented candle that had long since died out, wrinkly clothes were scattered everywhere, and a bed with stains was left alone from a certain person's activities.

Instead, the person in question was now in her bathroom, preparing a bath for herself. It was nearly ready, but something was occupying the woman.

Something involving a photo depicting a student of interest for the woman with long, silky blonde hair.

Sitting on the closed toilet, Nanako Kuroi still held on to the photo, staring lustfully at it as her left hand worked its magic on her clitoris and vagina with vigour. Her moans was loud, her voice yearning, and her juices was divided into different small, thin pools on the floor before her as she worked herself to the edge of yet another erotic climax. Her body tensed and shivered, her toes was twitched uncontrollably with every moment, and her fingers were quickening in their pace.

"Mmh..! Yes…! Yess! I'm almost.. Aahnn! Kagami-chan, I'm almost there..! I..!" Nanako let out a loud, seductive moan. "AAAHN! IM CUMMING! KAGAMI-CHAN, IM CUMMING FOR YOU! MMMHH!"

True to her words, her climax erupted into bolts of pleasurable satisfaction, causing her body to almost go into spasms for almost two minutes, her juices leaking like a small stream of purest water. It died out quickly, but few drops squirted out occasionally and her body calmed down along with her rapid heartbeat, and with that Nanako limbs slumped down the sides. With the photo still in her grasp, she tilted her head lazily to the side, and with much effort, lifted her arm up to gaze at the photo. Grinning with a erotic smile and ignoring the small trickles of drool from the corners of her mouth, Nanako let out a chuckle amidst her panting, letting her arm drop down. She could barely move.

"Hahah… Ooh… Really now… I don't know who took this, but I thank God for finding it… Owh… How many times does this make it… Four times? Five times? Hahahah… I really, really needed this. I was so close yesterday! And she didn't run off immediately either, maybe I got a chance after all! Owwh.. But first, a soothing bath.."

And with that, Nanako, after a lot of effort, managed to get up, put away the photo, and dragged her tired, sweaty body to the tub, and sank into the warm relaxing water.

:::::::

***Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-**

The alarm clock was sounding loudly in the bedroom of a certain purple-haired teen, until a fist forcefully slammed it silenced in a swift motion. Tired eyes began to blink repeatedly to adjust to the light that shined from outside, and a heavy, tired groan escaped the pair of lips.

Kagami Hiiragi slowly rose up from her bed, letting out a drawn-out yawn. She could do well with an extra few hours of sleep, but she was not one to miss classes unless she was truly ill. Sitting on the edge of her bed, another yawn escaped her mouth.

Kagami´s tired eyes shifted the gaze towards her desk. Last night's work for today was still there, and with yet another groan, she remembered just what she had promised herself to do today. She lazily dragged her feet behind her until she got to her desk, staring at the paper. Kagami had spent hours thinking of how to execute her plan to find out the truth, hence her lack of sleep.

Sighing, she read the paper over and over. She still couldn't believe that she had actually even come up with this ridiculous idea, but there it was. Reading it one final time to confirm, she put it away afterwards and headed down to the bathroom for a warm shower.

_´I guess I can begin once I freshen up and get something to eat…But knowing my luck, I most likely end up seeing oneesan a lot earlier. Damn it all! But, I promised, so…´_

Step by step, Kagami got closer to the bathroom door, ready to start her day when a familiar scenario began; she was reaching for the doorknob, but someone on the other side was already on his or her way to open the door.

Kagami blushed as the embarrassment rose up; Inori would be on the other side, and knowing of her promise, she decided to get this out of the way. She took a deep breath, and mustered her courage as the door open, and she let the words escape her mouth.

"H-hey is it h-hot i-in here o-o-or is it just y-you? I-if that's t-the case, I'll j-just help m-myself to s-seduce…. You?"

Kagami stared at the pair of eyes that was not the dark violet colour Inori had. They were hazel.

The hair was light brown, and the usual soft expression was replaced by a look of shock, staring at Kagami in silence. The embarrassment rose, Kagami just wanted to disappear under a rock somewhere on the end of the world this very instant. She could've sworn that her face was as scarlet as the symbol of the Japanese flag, and she let out a faint yelp.

"M-M-M-MATSURI-NEESAN? !"

Matsuri Hiiragi, middle-child of the Hiiragi family, stared in disbelief at her younger sister, frozen in the doorway. Eventually, her eyes darted off in different directions, as she sheepishly scratched her neck, trying to find words.

"Uhm… Whoa… I so did _not_ expect this today… Or in general."

"N-No you m-misunderstand! I-I thought y-you… I m-mean I.. I.. Its n-n-not what y-you think! I-I-It was meant a-as a p-p-prank a-against oneesan!"

"Uuh.. I'll just move out of the way… and.. Leave you to it then." She slowly walked past Kagami, only to quicken her pace the second she was over, back to her room. Kagami was left alone, in front of the bathroom, her blush actually covering her whole body at this point.

_´To actually flirt with each of them to see if I react on it as well.. WHAT WAS I THINKING? ! Stupid stupid stupid stupid! If anything, it has cost me my dignity!´_

She sighed.

"…I promised myself though. And its not like I can sit idle and wait for the answer to just drop from the sky, or something.."

With another sigh, Kagami began to take a step inside when suddenly, two arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back. A very familiar giggle was heard right next to her ear.

"Looks like I was right on time today… My dearest sibling, cant sit and wait for what, I wonder? You don't have to wait for me, silly~"

Inori.

Kagami immediately shivered, but not because she was afraid of Inori; rather, just being close to her like this made her feel hotter, everything around her seemed to spin. She snapped out of it, and with a little effort, managed to get out of Inori´s hold, and faced her. With another deep sigh, and ignoring her flushed face, she spoke.

"S-Say, oneesan, is it h-hot in here o-or is it j-just you?"

Silence.

Kagami tried to keep as much eye contact as possible, but every second of it felt like torture. Inori stared at her blankly, but soon enough, a faint scarlet shade was creeping up on her soft cheeks. Inori was blushing, but not only that, but to Kagami´s further surprise, she was at a loss for words! She acted much like Matsuri, but still had a small smile pulling her lips.

"Oh.. Wow… K-Kagami-chan, t-that's so… Wow.. I-Its so unexpected..!"

Inori´s face brightened up considerably, and seized her younger sister's hands swiftly, staring into her eyes. "Could it be that you've finally opened up for me? !"

"Eh.. N-No.. I.." Kagami felt trapped. "I just…"

"Say no more…" Inori began. "Words are not needed.." She smiled seductively, and gently pushed Kagami inside the bathroom, swiftly locking the door behind her. "Lets take a bath together, my darling imouto~"

"Eh..?"

And so, before she knew what actually happened, Kagami was somewhat forced to take a bath with her older sister. Despite the comedic and embarrassing start, she had learned something from all this.

To start with, both she and Inori had undressed without much difficulty. True, Kagami felt very embarrassed and was hesitant, but deep down, she was calm. What's more, when she gazed upon her sister's grown up, naked form she felt her heart skip a bit. The feeling of staring at it made butterflies swarm in her stomach. She couldn't deny the urge of actually reach out and touch her, and more.

Inori chuckled. "Feel free. I wont mind." She walked closer to her sister, who backed up against the tub filled with warm water. "H-Hey oneesan.. S-stop it.."

Inori laughed a bit, wearing a sly smile paired up with a quirked eyebrow. "You obviously stared at my body a whole lot just now, you know. And I remember you flirting with me just a minute ago."

"N-No.. That was…" Kagami was silenced by Inori´s index finger that was placed on her lips.

"Sshh… Just relax, and get into the tub." Inori´s smile was breathtaking at times. With little choice, the tsundere got into the warm water, sitting down with the water-level reaching her barely by the chest. Inori followed suite and took a seat behind her cute sister, wrapping her arms around her. Both of them made a mental note that Kagami wasn't resisting as much.

"Now then…" Inori spoke. "Let us strengthen our sisterly bond… Let you and I become one.." Her hand slowly guided itself to Kagami´s chest, giving it a light squeeze in a teasing manner. The younger sister held in a yelp, and once again the two made a mental note that she wasn't trying to escape at all, much to their surprise. The older Hiiragi sister giggled as she continued with her teasing, groping her sister's chest with delight. "My, have you grown a bit Kagami-chan? Good for you!" Inori said cheerfully. "Always trying your hardest, you are."

Inori lowered her head towards Kagami´s ear, effectively licking behind it which caused the tsundere to being jerking around, trying to get out of her sister's grasp. "N-No! Stop.. It.. Ah!" _´Its just like back then with Kuroi-sensei…! It feels…!´_ She squirmed under the touch of her older sister, the pleasurable feeling quickly spreading which did worry her. Kagami didn't want to ever admit it, but the treatment did feel good, even if it was her sister performing it.

No. Especially if her sister was performing it. Or even Kuroi-sensei.

Inori didn't stop her assault on her sister, the touching and licking just spurred her on to the point that she wanted to go wild. Ravage her sister, let loose all the pleasure. Alas, she knew she couldn't. Not now. Not here. Her tongue lashed up and down behind the small ear, nibbling the top occasionally which caused an reaction from the younger girl. An reaction which gained the attention of Inori. "My my.. Imouto-chan, do you like it when big-sis does that?" Another light bite. "Mm.. Your body is honest." Inori turned Kagami around so they were facing each other, pulling her closer gently. "I have a reward for such a good imouto~" She said before beginning to plant feather-light kisses on Kagami´s soft lips repeatedly, caressing the scarlet cheeks. Kagami felt herself weakened to the point that she didn't even care about the kisses anymore. Her will had left her and her strength wasn't enough to push Inori away. She didn't return the kisses, but her mouth made no effort to try and block them.

_´Ngh… This wasn't supposed to happen… But.. I… D-damn it all..! Why does it have to feel.. Good..?! I.. Hang on! She normally would not be THIS forward.. Could it be because I seemed to give her a green light..? I have to be sure…´_

Kagami placed her hands on Inori´s shoulders, weakly pulling away as the older sister pouted. She took a deep breath, and swallowed whatever remained of her pride and dignity. "Onee-sama, please…" She puckered up her lips. "More…"

Inori looked down at her sister. The expression slowly cracked into disbelief, and soon followed by shock. Her eyes widened and her face was complete crimson all the way to her ears. A small smile pulled the corners of her mouth like thin threads, and finally, she looked away.

"M-My Goodness… T-That was so… Oh dear me.." Inori let out in a unsteady voice. "T-Too much..! That was.. So.. So…So..! Kyaah!" The dark-purple haired woman squealed happily, attempting to cover her beetroot-coloured face as she quickly got out of the bath. "I am _so_ going to spoil you tonight Kagami-chan! Keep that attitude in mind for then!" She said, before wrapping a towel around her body, gathered her clothes, and walked out with a wide smile and a giggle that was similar to a high school girl who had just been confessed to by the boy she likes.

Kagami sat still for several minutes before her face finally flared up to a bright red orb, and slammed it down to the edge of the tub in a comedic fashion several times. "THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN! I mean..! She..! And..! Did I just say..?! AAARGH!" The younger Hiiragi girl ruffled her hair in dismay before she calmed herself down, staring at the water surface.

"…So, apparently, I have that kind of… "power", over my sister. The same sister that wouldn't back down regardless of what I said or did. Until now." A heavy sigh. "Would… Would it work with the others too..? Kusakabe.. Minegishi… Konata.. Miyuki.. Kuroi-sensei.. No, that would be absurd! … Right? But I did promise myself last night, and if it does work…"

With another sigh, the Hiiragi twin got up from the bath. The water had begun to get cold anyway.

::::::::

"Minami-chan! Minami-chan, good morning!" A voice called out to gain the attention of the green-haired youth. Minami turned around to see her classmate and friend, Hiyori Tamura, run up to her with a smile. "Good morning Tamura-san…"

"Say, have you given it some more thought? You know, about what we talked of yesterday?" Hiyori asked with another smile. A light blush decorated Minami´s face as she nodded. "Y-yes… Its hard to think that.. There were others out for Kagami-senpai.."

"Right you are! We should count ourselves fortunate though for being at the right place at the right time; Had we not been by our lockers yesterday, we wouldn't have overheard the senpai´s conversation. You know what that means, right?" Minami wore a look of not having the brightest idea; a look that Hiyori quickly figured out. "It means that we have to step up our game if we want Kagami-senpai to ourselves. How are you going to confess if she gets taken, hm?" "I.. Uhm.. I don't.."

"Not to worry! Tell you what, first thing we do is to try and spend some more time with her outside of school hours. Maybe we can take her to the cinema? Or just hang around, whichever suits best."

"Ah.. T-T-Tamura-san.." Minami said absentmindedly, pointing at something behind her classmate. Curious, Hiyori turned around to see the certain purple-haired teen walk into the schoolyard, looking as beautiful as always. Her twin sister Tsukasa walked right next to her, but that wouldn't be a problem. Hiyori quickly grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her along until they met up with the upperclassman. "Good morning Kagami-senpai!" The mint-green haired teen followed suit. "Good morning Kagami-senpai…"

"Oh, good morning you two!" Kagami replied happily. "How are you?"

"Oh just fine, thank you~" The brunette said. "Listen, uhm… Oh yeah! We never really got your phone number back then, think we could exchange numbers now, perhaps?"

"Ah! I had completely forgotten! Yes, of course, hang on…" The older Hiiragi twin fished up her cellphone, as did the two underclassmen and the three of them changed numbers accordingly. "So, Kagami-senpai; just so happens, Minami-chan and me have a question for you." The green-haired teen nodded shyly in agreement. "Would you like to.. Uhm, hang out sometime soon? Maybe watch a movie, or maybe form a study-group..?" Kagami taken slightly aback, but smiled nonetheless. After all, she had befriended them, and they were fun to hang around with. "Sure! That sounds like fun. When does it suit you?"

_´She said yes! Yatta! We're off with a smooth start!´_ "Oh, uhm..! Ah, How about t-tomorrow perhaps? O-Or Friday?" "Hmm.." The older Hiiragi twin seemed puzzled for a brief second. "Tomorrow sounds perfect. Maybe you could bring Patricia-chan and Yutaka-chan as well?"

"Ahahah.. Maybe.." _´That would probably ruin our chances, sadly enough…´_ Its decided then! See you later senpai!" Hiyori said cheerfully as she began to run to the main building. Minami smiled slightly with a low "Have a good day…" and jogged after her friend. Kagami let out a light chuckle as she walked towards the same direction along with her sister. "Onee-san, I didn't know you'd made some new friends. That was… uuh.. Tamura-chan and Iwasaki-chan, right?" Kagami nodded. "Yes. Its somewhat of a long story, but we're friends. Care to join us tomorrow?" Tsukasa smiled brightly, but shook her head nonetheless, which surprised the older sister. "S-sorry sis, but I unfortunately have plans on my own.. M-maybe next time?"

"What's with you?" Kagami said with a light grin. "You've been somewhat of a busybody for a while now. Did something happen?" When the younger Hiiragi twin dismissed in a rather comedic fashion, the older one decided to shrug it off for now. School was about to start, and Kagami had plans for the day, and it would be a very busy, and very awkward day. She had sworn to herself to go through it in order to confirm a hay load of questions; questions that she never thought she had to ask, and whose answers would drastically change her life even more, for now and greatly down the line. So here she was, inside the school, on her way to class when she found one of the keys to her lock.

Ayano Minegishi. Her friend and classmate who just the other day had confessed her feelings behind Kagami´s back, and then proceeded to violate her with adulterous kisses and lecherous groping. _´If it worked with Inori-oneesan, it may work on the others too…I cant believe I'm_ _doing this! Oh damn it… Here goes nothing.´_

She walked right up to the orange-haired teen from behind. With a final deep breath, Kagami reached out and gave Ayano´s butt a light squeeze, causing the girl to let out a high pitched yelp as she spun around.

Showing off her best grin she could muster, Kagami tried her hardest to not die out of embarrassment right then and there.

"That shirt is very becoming on you, of course, if I were that shirt I would be coming on you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait folks! This chapter wasn't intended to be split into two parts, but I figured you had waited more than enough for an update, so I figured I finished this quick and easy!<em>

_I will do my best to not keep you waiting for future updates!_

_Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 5 - Kagami Succubus part 2

Disclaimer: _GrimGrave_ still doesn't own _Lucky Star_ or its characters; they belong to_** Kagami Yoshimizu**_. GrimGrave does not earn any kind of profit by writing this.

**Chapter 5**

**Kagami, the Succubus?! Part 2**

Wednesday Morning

"That shirt is very becoming on you, of course, if I were that shirt I would be coming on you, too."

The long, gawky silence that occurred after that out-of-the-blue statement was unbearable for the Hiiragi twin. Her body had tensed up over time and she felt like she would collapse any second now, to just run away and find a cave to hide in for a week or two. Despite it all, she stood tall and focused on the eye-contact she had with the now wide-eyed classmate of hers, Ayano Minegishi.

The orange-haired teen appeared to be looking straight at Kagami, but her mind was far too clouded to actually focus on anything other than a solid fact; Kagami Hiiragi had just now groped her, and flirted with her in a way that was so out of character for her! Her brain tried its hardest to comprehend the situation, she lost sight of everything else. Ayano absentmindedly pinched her wrist painfully, only to find out that she was actually still around. The situation wasn't a dream!

"Uh.. K-Kaga…mi…" She began, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Could you… Could you please… say that again..?" The corners of her petite mouth was pulled slightly upwards, revealing the beginning of a smile. Kagami felt embarrassed enough, but took a deep breath. "I said, that shirt is very becoming on you, of course, if I were that shirt I would be coming on you, too. W-what of it?"

That did it. The words rang inside Ayano´s head so clearly, it was too convincing to be a dream! She felt her cheeks flare up in a luscious scarlet, her heart began to beat faster and faster, and the urge to assault Kagami with her love was almost beyond the boiling point. Her smile turned into a sly grin as she stepped closer to the still standing Kagami, closing the distance between them.

"Oh my… I certainly didn't expect that from you, even though I've dreamed of this scenario for so long..!" She let her hand gently caress Kagami´s cheek, with a look of a predator in her eyes. "I know it would stain our records of attendance, which would be quite a shame, but what do you say we go and try out that statement of yours, ne?"

With a similar crimson face as Ayano, Kagami wanted to just run away from the scene. To disappear somewhere, far away from everyone because of her embarrassing stupidity; she had an aura of a Siren, but it only worked on girls apparently. And unlike a Siren, or even a Succubus demon, she couldn't kill her "suitors", so what was she supposed to do now.

She had to think fast and act quickly. She le tout a light cough, trying to sound confident. "W-well, _Aya-chan, _thing is that.." _´Come on you idiot! Think fast! Distract her or something!´ _"…That I've been rather thirsty since I got here! W-wouldn't you mind helping out a friend in need and buy me something to quench my thirst?" _´Not the most brilliant idea you've had Kagami!´ _"I.. I would b-be _ever_ so _grateful_.."

Kagami could practically sense Ayano grow more and more excited, and not only by looking at the lustful expression on her face. "Oh, yes! Of course I wouldn't mind, I'd do _anything_ for you!" Ayano let her fingertips dance delicately on Kagami´s lips; giving her a teasingly brief taste of sweetness. "I knew you would come around sooner or later; when I get back, you, me and Misa-chan have a lot to talk about~ Be right back!" And with that, Ayano skipped away, humming happily for herself; Kagami on the other hand felt wave after wave of guilt, shame, excitement and a small tingle of happiness wash over her as her brain progressed the event that had just occurred. "…Would… Would the others react the same way…?" The troubled teen turned around and walked off aimlessly. This would be a day she would never forget.

**::::::::**

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Misao had shown up early to get a hold of something to snack on; luckily the cafeteria did open before periods for just such occasions. The fanged brunette happily put away her purchase in her school-bag while munching equally happy on a small biscuit when Ayano came skipping down the hallway, before picking up her pace and ran towards her classmate. "Misa-chan! Misa-chan! It has finally happened!"

"Huh?" Replied the brunette. "What has finally happened?"

"Its Kagami~" Ayano exclaimed as she grab hold of Misao´s hands and shook them happily. "She has finally come around! Just now she surprised me by advancing on me~" The orange-haired teen giggled tremendously while her scarlet face kept beaming. "She even… She even… Fondled me~!"

"W-what?!" Misao spat out, absolutely flabbergasted. "Hiiragi did that?! For real! KYAAAH! I'm so happy and envious of you that I don't even know how I should react! But still, this is awesome! We got to talk to her right away!"

"I already told her that Misa-chan! However, she asked of me to fetch her something to drink, so we have to get that first!" Misao was about to ask the cafeteria-lady of a drink when she suddenly grinned widely; she reached into her bag and held a can of ice-tea out for Ayano to see. "I already got it covered Aya-chan!"

Ayano smiled brightly at the convenience. "Good work Misa-chan! Let us hurry back then. We don't want to keep our sweetheart waiting!" The now cheerful duo both nodded with newfound enthusiasm and dashed into the hallway, determined to find their pigtailed classmate. What they hadn't noticed in their joyous stupor was that a certain blue-haired and short individual had overheard the entire conversation. The short girl peeked from around the corner and watched in horror as the Misao and Ayano ran away.

"No.. That's impossible! It got to be a mistake!" Konata was horrified over her discovery and immediately grabbed her cell-phone. "Miyuki-chan must know of this! There might still be time!"

**::::::::**

"Oh my." Miyuki said calmly into her phone. "Are you sure that's what they said? Uhu… Oh.. Well, there is only one way to be sure I suppose. We cant loose heart just yet."

"You don't sound very concerned Miyuki-chan!" Konata´s voice was loud enough to hear even if you didn't have the speaker next to your ear. Miyuki tried her best to endure it, but occasionally it was too much to handle. "Especially since you lost that valuable photo of Kagamin-sama! Who knows what kind of perverts have found it already and does God knows what?!" We have to find Kagamin as soon as possible-"

"I know, Konata-san! I know… Believe me, I am very upset about it myself, but… Lets just calm down... It doesn't sound like Kagami-san to do such things out of the blue. Perhaps Minegishi-san took things out of context..? Oh! As a matter of fact, I seem to have found Kagami-san. I'll have a talk with her, alright?"

"You found her?! Stay put, I'll be right there~" *Click*

The pink-haired meganekko let out a light sigh and began to walk over to her seemingly absentminded friend. Despite Konata telling her to wait, Miyuki felt that there was no harm in talking to Kagami beforehand. As the distance between the two was cut shorter and shorter, the pigtailed succubus could glance at the side to see the incoming pinkette.

_´Miyuki huh… I am so going to kick myself in the butt for doing this to her, but here goes..´_

Kagami turned around and greeted Miyuki with a wide smile, earning one in return. "Good morning Miyuki!"

"Oh, good morning Kagami-san. You seem rather cheerful this morning. Did something happen?" Kagami simply kept smiling and nodded, while taking a step further forward to close the remaining distance between the two; she had to play her cards right if she wanted to best results and she knew it, just as much as she hated herself for it. "Oh, nothing has happened. Yet, anyway. Say, Miyuki… If I said that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

"I b-beg your pardon…?" Miyuki said, trying to remain calm and collected. Her face was heating up which was out of her control, but the world seemed to suddenly spin around rapidly. "K-Kagami-san..?"

"I'm so sorry Miyuki, did I take your breath away? M-Maybe I should use CPR…"

The pinkette could feel her heart race when the words echoed in her head; Kagami, her friend and love-interest was acting very boldly in a way she didn't use to, and the implications was rather daring as well. She struggled to remain conscious, but the overwhelming arousal was almost impossible to handle. "K-Kagami..san… Oh dear…" Miyuki gently grabbed Kagami´s hands, caressing them lovingly while looking into her eyes.

"I…I uhm… I'm not experienced with… kisses… So, please Kagami-san.." Her face inched closer to Kagami´s very slowly. "Guide me along, would you..?"

_´What?! She actually-! Oh no! No no no! I should've figure that some of them might react like this, but I honestly didn't expect Miyuki of all people to..! This is my fault after all, but still, I- … Oh my God! Her…lips…´_

The taste of Miyuki´s lips was syrupy to the taste, leaving a pleasant aftertaste that was almost addicting; Kagami found herself to eagerly respond to the kisses out of pure reflex to the sugary aroma, absentmindedly letting her hands roam the pinkette´s curvy mid-section during the affectionate ordeal.

_´Kagami, you got to snap out of it! Look at what you've reduced Miyuki to! This is an entirely new side of her, and…. And its… actually kind of.. Dare I say, cute?´_

"Oh, Kagami-san…" Miyuki said with a soft voice as she carefully withdrew herself from Kagami, cupping her face with an expression no one would've thought they see Miyuki be wearing; It was lovingly, and sexy in its own right, and it had only one subtitle; turned on.

"I… I am sorry, Kagami-san… U-usually you don't kiss until after you've been dating for a while… This was kind of brash of me, wasn't it? Please… don't resent me.."

The pigtailed teen watched with mild horror at Miyuki; while she did kept it hidden, she could see that Miyuki was on the brink of crying. She quickly cupped the meganekko´s face and forced herself to smile brightly. "I could never resent you Miyuki. Its.."

_´Not just about her, but for all of you… You idiots… If this is what you all actually feel… Tch. Its its-´_

"Fine." Kagami said. "Its fine. Really, don't worry about it at all." It eased Kagami´s mind when Miyuki began to regain her smile. "Kagami-san…"

**"MIYUKI-CHAN!"**

Kagami and Miyuki instantly turned to the source of the loud voice. Just a few feet away was a pouting Konata, marching towards them with great speed with her eyes focused on the meganekko. "What's this I see?! Didn't I tell you to wait for me Miyuki-chan? As moe and adorable as the scene was, it was way rude of you to hog Kagamin-sama all to yourself! I mean, of course you had to trigger a flag on your own, that's obviously natural, but I thought we would talk to her together!"

"Ah..! K-Konata-san, please calm down! I- I just..-"

"You made me miss out on Kagami´s rare dere-dere moment, you meanie!"

Without further ado, Kagami slowly made her exit round a corner, shaking off her would-be pursuers for now. She knew that with Konata as the spearhead, the duo would most likely advance upon her in ways that would be way too dangerous, despite the fact that it had already ventured past that point. Especially thanks to her sister.

But she didn't have the time to think about it for now. First period was about to start.

**::::::::**

During the whole first period, Kagami tried her hardest to only focus on the board and the teacher's words; to pay attention and not let the love-struck ordeals ruin her grades nor her performance.

But when she could practically feel the heated, affectionate stares pierce into her, it was rather difficult to perform well. Misao and Ayano both threw glances at her every few seconds, throwing in a suggestive wink if they caught eye-contact with their pigtailed beauty. Kagami was determined to not let it get to her; she knew deep inside that she had some kind of "power"; if she played her cards right, she could stop being the lamb to the slaughter and turn the tables. But what really stopped her was a single question.

_´The more I act like.. That, the more they will come after me. How exactly can I turn this to my advantage when in the end, they seem to get what they want?´_

The pigtailed Hiiragi twin thought of this question over and over, but the answer never came. As things looked now, one of them at least would "get her." And the others probably wouldn't be quiet about it.

_´There's got to be a way…! I mean, if this "test" is… what should I call it, successful? Then all I have confirmed is that I like… girls. That's it! Girls, but not __them__! Its not like I could fall of any of these maniacs! Right?`_

Kagami sighed silently as she wrote down the information on the board. The stares was making her warm, as if she was bathing into a hot spring. _´How long are they going to stare at me?! AARGH! This isn't going anywhere! I cant concentrate with all of … THIS, going on, and those two who keep staring at me! I shouldn't have said or done anything… Stupid, stupid… Stupid!´ _She scolded herself mentally with disdain; she had tried effortlessly to stand defiant and tall, but it seemed to her that whatever she did or said, it came back to bite her severely. Her situation didn't look any brighter.

_´… And to think, only one week ago, they were acting as usual…´_

**::::::::**

Meanwhile, in another classroom further away, the duo consisting of Konata and Miyuki had their own internal mind-struggles regarding the situation. Their argument earlier had been hastily come to an end when the pink-haired teen pointed out that Kagami was nowhere to be seen, which lead to a panicking Konata who tried desperately to find their love interest before first period.

_´Even if Kagamin only was dere-dere on Miyuki-chan, she still showed it; she is beginning to soften up! We do have a chance, and like the rare openings on your enemy in M****l K****t, you must seize it! All we have to do is to get some private time with her and the rest should be a cake-walk~ Since me and Miyuki-chan are in on this together, and Kagamin showed interest in her, then who's to say that I have no chance, right?´_

The blue-haired gamer-girl snickered to herself, ignoring the teacher and everything else around her, her notebook as blank as usual. From the side, Miyuki glanced over at her friend with a worried expression, while still trying to listen to her teacher. Love-troubles or not, Miyuki wouldn't let that stop her from performing well with her duties.

_´At least Konata-san is in a better mood now… Not that she was particular angry, but still. That aside… Kagami-san, were you serious? When we kissed… You meant it, did you not? Even if I was too forward…´_

She sighed solemnly as she shifted her attention back to their teacher, Nanako Kuroi; who for whatever reason seemed to be tired, worn-out with her head in the clouds. Her writing was barely coherent and her speech was almost worse, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep but still went to work, ready to simply shut her eyes and fall asleep right on the spot, wherever it was.

"… And so, what would be known as "The Great Northern War", Saxony-Poland, Russia and Norway-Denmark joined up to attack the Swedish Empire in the year of 1700.…" Nanako said, writing down whatever information she thought was crucial to know on the board, fighting the urge to fall down on her chair and rest.

_´Damn it… I really shouldn't have stayed up almost all night. But that picture.. How could I just let it be? it's a treasure that should be appreciated! Yes, thoroughly appreciated… H-hey! Snap out of it Nanako! You're at work, currently teaching your students who look up at you! Keep it together, you don't want to be a bad example for these young minds!´_ She sighed as she paused from talking, albeit it was brief. _´I've already done that to one of them at least. Kagami must be terrified of me by now… After all, a teacher that practically sexually harass a student isn't exactly put in a positive light. But I just cant help it, there is something about her that makes me feel different! I just want to keep her close and… and… Oh who am I kidding? That little minx is making my mouth water! But maybe I shouldn't be so… Forward? Aggressive? Yes, that's right. Sexually aggressive. If I just calm down and try a motherly, affectionate approach…´_

"S-Sensei!"

Nanako snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face the student that had spoken up. "Oh, Takara. What's on your mind?"

"Sensei, you're writing on… uhm. The w-wall!"

Nanako turned her head to indeed see that she had begun to write on the wall instead of the board. As her face was flush with embarrassment, the roar of laughter seemed unending.

**::::::::**

_Wednesday - Lunch_

_´Finally, lunch. I'm starving..´ _Kagami thought with content. Normally she wouldn't be as hungry as she claimed, but if anything, eating lunch proved to be a light distraction from what she had set out to do. Even if it was very temporary; she could see Misao and Ayano grab their seats on either side of her with expressions that was anything but casual friendly.

"Silly Kagami, where did you disappear to earlier? We even got you something to drink~"

Kagami eyed Ayano with a sceptical smile. She knew that deep down, her friends gone suitors only meant well, but she wouldn't be surprised at this point if the drink was laced with something. "Oh, w-well you see, I… I kind of had to make a quick trip to the nurses office. B-but its alright now!"

"Hiiragi!" Misao said in a raised voice. "Here!" She shoved the can of ice-tea in front of Kagami with great enthusiasm, causing the pigtailed teen to flinch backwards before calming down and accepting the drink. It wasn't opened so it couldn't be laced with anything, right?

"Thanks Kusakabe… But till next time, don't shove it right into my face, okay?" The brunette simply grinned and nodded as Kagami opened up the can and began to drink; it tasted of peaches, which gave it a refreshing taste that encouraged her to drink more. Although she probably would've enjoyed it a lot more if it wasn't for the fact that both Misao and Ayano were watching her intently. Again. Like they waited for her command to ravage her, or for her to lower her guard.

_´Lamb to the slaughter huh…´ _She thought. "Is there something on my face..?"

The girls giggled simultaneously. "Not at all Kagami… You're just so adorable to watch. Its hard to look away." Kagami felt her visage flush at Ayano´s words while trying to remain calm. "Don't act so shy, Kagami. I want to remember your rather bold statement from earlier… I was quite surprised to see you taking the initiative~" Ayano leant closer to Kagami who tried to back away, only to be met with a inching Misao with an equally sly smile. "Hiiragi, Aya-chan told me everything… Maybe we should have a little conversation, right Aya-chan?"

When the orange-haired teen smiled and nodded, Kagami knew what were going to happen. She tried to get up from her seat, but a hand on each shoulder forced her to sit down, while the duo inched even closer. "Misa-chan is right.. We definitely have talk~ You see Kagami, its like this…"

"I know that you two apparently have something important to talk to me about," Kagami began. She had to think fast and act accordingly. "but I have to see my little sister Tsukasa before next period, and I would be _very upset_ if I had to wait with that." The duo's expressions instantly shifted to guilty-looking, but a small smirk still tugged the corners of their lips. "Alright, it cannot be helped I suppose. But this is a rather important matter as well, so we'll accompany you so we can talk on the way back!"

_´Oh no, no no no no, NO!´_ "L-Look, its rather private, alright? I'll be back here in no time, so there's no need to-"

"But Hiiragi," Misao interrupted. "you'll probably just disappear again until next period is about to start, or you'll get delayed by your friends there." Kagami stared in light shock at Misao´s unusual sharp perception while Ayano giggled. "Misa-chan is unusually right, Kagami. Look, we don't need to follow you inside, okay? You can talk to your sister in private there."

The pigtailed teen felt she was out of options. For now, she had to accept their proposal, and possibly think of something else on the way. She might even loose them on the way if she was clever enough. "Very well. Lets go then."

As soon as the trio stepped outside the room, the duo of Ayano and Misao immediately clung to their love-interest with affectionate greed, as if she would fly away if no one held on to her. After barely a few steps, Ayano spoke up. "Say, Kagami, regarding out little interaction earlier…"

Her face was that of a predator in a sheep's clothing. It looked harmless and cute, but the eyes held a sly and hungry wolf, which left Kagami at unease. "Its not completely fair that I am the only one who got to.. Enjoy you, to say the least~ How about you show Misa-chan your bold side, ne?" While the brunette fist-pumped with great joy, Kagami was stunned by the proposal, already cold-sweating. But it was also at that moment she remembered what she had sworn to do today. It was too late to back out of this, now that Inori and Ayano had been given a taste of their own medicine, and Misao knew of it as well.

Against better judgement, Kagami faced Misao with a serious, but neutral expression. "I guess so. After all, I have been wondering; does your lips taste as good as they look, _Misa-chan?_" To emphasize her flirt, Kagami gently cupped the brunette's chin while looking directly into her eyes. The purple-haired girl found, to her surprise, a thrill in seeing the otherwise cocky and forward Misao melt at her touch and words, her face turning crimson very slowly. "Uwa… H-Hiiragi…" She slowly raised her arms to feel Kagami up while trying to bring her closer; they were barely a few centimetres apart.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Kusakabe?!"

Kagami and her classmates instantly turned their heads to the sudden interference. Just a few feet from them down the hallway stood a worried-looking Miyuki and a seething Konata.

_´Oh for the love of-!´_

* * *

><p>My word, looks like things are heating up.<p>

As always, I hope you enjoyed the story so far - a little review wouldnt hurt either~

Stay tuned for more of Kagami´s Yuri Harem.

GrimGrave, out!


	8. Chapter 6 - Team 4 and Succubus End

Disclaimer - _GrimGrave_ doesn't own _Lucky Star_ or its characters; they belong to_** Kagami Yoshimizu**_. Also, _GrimGrave_ does not make any money out of this.

**Chapter 6**

**The Fourth Team and the End of the Succubus**

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Kusakabe?!"

_´Oh for the love of-!´_

Kagami watched from the corner of her eye how the blue-haired otaku marched towards them, clearly upset, with almost stomping steps. Misao, still clinging on to her love interest, shot back a menacing glare while Ayano stepped in front of them in a protective manner, but Konata wasn't fazed. Miyuki was following her, also upset, but her eyes held a lot more of a hurt expression than of anger.

"What do you two think you are doing to our Kagamin?!" Konata yelled, not caring one bit of who heard her. "Kagamin, don't worry! Miyuki and I got your back - Kusakabe! Get your hands off our Kagamin already!"

"I think not." Said Ayano. "Misa-chan is only given her fair share of what Kagami offered _us_ earlier." She said, smiling somewhat smugly. "It was, after all, Kagami who sought _us_out."

"Lies and slander!" Konata shouted back. "Kagamin wouldn't ever do something like that! Especially after smooching up Yuki-chan here!"

"K-Konata-san!"

"What?!" Misao shouted. "Who is lying now then?! Hiiragi wouldn't waste herself on you, how much of sore losers are you!"

The unavoidable, loud, verbal catfight ensued like a wildfire, as all the girls with the exception of Kagami participated in one way or another - Insults were thrown, accusations were declared, and name-calling was unavoidable and thrown back and forth the two teams; the perfect chaos for Kagami to slip away, seeing as how Misao had released her in order to participate in the fight. As the Hiiragi twin was about to round a corner, she could hear one of her suitors yell out clearly. "Where's Hiiragi?!" She quickened her pace, and disappeared down the halls.

Knowing full well that the others would be looking for her now, Kagami decided to be bold; she slipped down the stairs to the lower grade classes even though lunch would soon be over. After all, she wasn't going to meet Tsukasa, as she had told Misao and Ayano; it had been a bluff to get rid of them, naturally. So here she was, walking around the floor underneath her class, hiding from four supposed predators until she spotted, in her eyes, a beacon of hope.

Inside the classroom she was about to walk past, was Hiyori and Minami along with Yutaka and Patricia, sitting and happily chatting. A smile of relief pulled on her lips. _´I could hide with them until class is about to start…´_

**::::::**

"… and in the end, it left a huge stain on the carpet! Took me nearly an hour to get rid of it…"

The girl-trio giggled happily at Patricia's story as they ate their food, enjoying the atmosphere and company they always created when they spent time together. One could say it was as natural as the sky is blue - they rarely had to go through hard times, it was expected to see them as happy as they were everyday. Unknown to two of them though, the other two friends shared a common secret that was slowly approaching them.

"Hahaha! That's so typical of you Patty-chan!" Hiyori exclaimed. "How can you be so careless? Of course it-"

"Good afternoon guys."

Starting with Hiyori, the group turned their heads to see their senior Kagami standing just a few steps away from them, waving her hand a little. "How are you?"

"Oh! Kagami-senpai! We're fine, thank you!" Hiyori said with great enthusiasm as she was joined verbally by Patricia and Yutaka, while Minami only nodded in response. The purple-haired senior smiled at them; she felt relieved, at peace, and more importantly safe in here with them. "But what brings you here senpai? Don't you have lunch as well?"

"Oh.. Yes, that's true…" _´Come on Kagami, think!´ _"uhm… ah! I-I came here to talk about tomorrow!" _´Smooth Kagami. Real smooth.´_ "I was thinking… uh… W-what do you want to do tomorrow?"

While Patricia and Yutaka felt left out and confused over what transpired, Minami and in particular Hiyori felt their hearts speed up at a rate that pumped the blood to their faces incredibly fast; not because of any lust, nor was it out of embarrassment - they simply felt warmth for how their beloved senpai had casually sought them out and asked what they wished to do when they would hang out tomorrow.

"K-Kagami-senpai…" Hiyori and Minami simultaneously said dreamily, with Hiyori continuing the conversation. "That's… uh… M-Maybe we could watch a movie… U-Unless you want to do something else of course!" _´Crap! With Patty-chan and Yutaka-chan here, they probably will want to come with us..!´_

"I could use some entertainment." Kagami said with a smile. Her eyes wandered of to Yutaka and Patricia as she added. "Do you guys wish to come with us? The more the merrier!"

"It sounds like fun!" Patricia said to Hiyori´s dread. "But I'm afraid I'll have to pass; I have to work tomorrow so I wont have much time for anything else. Another time I suppose!"

"That's a shame… But it cant be helped I guess. What about you Yutaka?" _´I know she most likely will try and get Konata with her, but who am I to ignore her for the sake of saving myself?´_

The cute redheaded girl of small size shook her head with a sad smile; one could tell by just looking that she had wanted to go with them. "T-Thank you for asking… But I promised Yui-neechan I would meet her later today…" The senior nodded with understanding. She had been sudden with her question after all. But at the same time, it worried her; the risk of them talking about this when Konata was around was very high - if anything, the otaku was fully capable of trying to intervene. As was the others, but they wouldn't find out, hopefully.

"Alright.. Another time then right? But Hiyori-chan, Minami-chan, you'll be coming right? What time suits you best?"

"How about… We meet up at 17:00, and see when which movies are starting? If anything, we could hang around town until the movie starts." Hiyori said, with Minami nodding agreement. Their senior smiled and nodded as well, much to their joy. "Sounds perfect! Then its settled." The school bell rang loudly all of a sudden, drawing everyone's attention. "Oh, looks like I have to… go back. I'll see you around guys!"

"Bye senpai!" Despite the four girls saying their goodbyes, the team of Minami and Hiyori could feel their hopes soar freely - tomorrow would be a glorious day.

**::::::**

Carefully slinking back through the hallways to her classroom, Kagami let out a sigh that she didn't knew she had held in; her two classmates didn't seem to have appeared just yet, giving her a chance to avoid them for the rest of the class until it ended. She could cross that bridge when she got to it she thought. There wasn't much risk of them trying anything during class, and until school was over for the day, she could probably hold them off by avoiding any questions or simply pretend to be busy. She was about to step over the doorway when she heard the distant shouts, nearly demanding her attention.

"Hiiragi! Found you~! Aya-chan, I found her!"

_´D-Damn it!´_

The older Hiiragi twin quickly stepped inside, feigning to have not heard the shout. Finding her way to her seat, she instantly picked up her papers and a pen, and started scribbling down anything that could be important to know, if anything just to make her appear busy and preoccupied. Kagami heard the door nearly slam open, and the pair of frequent footsteps neared her until they finally stopped. She could feel their eyes staring at her, and it made her force herself to write down any words faster to fool them - a hand gently shook her shoulder. There was no way around this one.

"Hm..? Oh. Minegishi, Kusakabe." She feigned surprise, hoping that she came off as realistic. "W-whats up..?"

"Silly Kagami~" Ayano said with a smile. "You know what its about. But to be honest, we don't blame you."

"Huh? I'm… not following-"

"You couldn't stand being near the commotion of us and those two, so you had to leave, right? Don't worry, we managed to tell them off for now."

_´She's not going ask about me and Miyuki´s kiss..? Am I out of the woods…?´ _Kagami thought to herself, feeling somewhat secure.

"Y-Yeah… something like that-"

"Of course," Ayano interrupted. "there's the case of what your friend Izumi-san said. Did you and Takara-san… Kiss?"

The purple-haired teen felt the dread wash over her like a strong current - she just realized a simple backfire with her experiment; considering that all of the girls actually was in love with her, how on earth would she explain herself regarding this?

_´Should I tell them…? If I don't, I… I will come off as one of those lecherous boys that plays around with several girls! I don't want that! But… If I tell them, it could break off our friendship… I don't want that either… ´_

_´No! Our friendship is already forever changed! And its because of them, not me! I have to tell them, and everyone else!´_

"Minegishi… Kusakabe… Look, there is something I have to tell-"

"Alright! Everyone take your seat! We'll be talking about pages 305 till 311." Said the teacher as soon as he stepped inside the classroom; as ordered, the students quickly returned to their seats and face the teacher.

_´Looks like I got more time to think this through…´_

**::::::**

Having the rest of the day gone by very slowly, Kagami felt her tension weighing her down as every minute ticked away. As the final minute passed and the final period was over, she hurried to pack her papers and prepared to leave; with luck, she would be able to get home without any trouble to bring her further down. _´I'm a horrible person, aren't I…´_

"Hiiragi!"

_´Oh great…´_

"Kagami, what were you about to tell us earlier?" Ayano said, stepping up to her classmate along with Misao. "You seem troubled..?"

_´Do I tell them? But if I don't…´_

She looked them each in the eyes, solemn and regretful. Picking the lesser of two evils, she decided to be blunt and let her words just leave her mouth without thinking.

"Look, Kusakabe, Minegishi; I know that you two, for whatever reason, really love me. And to be frank, I'm shocked. I heard you two argue about it with Konata and Miyuki yesterday… And before you say anything, I want to be absolutely clear; Yes, I did kiss Miyuki, and yes I did flirt with you Ayano, but its because… its because…" She bit her lower lip as hard as she could, forcing herself to bear with it for a little longer. "Its because I want to test and see if I truly can reciprocate! I don't even know if I'm into girls and this is the weirdest conversation I've ever had!"

Kagami felt her face grow warmer and warmer; she knew that her face was as crimson as tomato, no question about it. She couldn't bring herself to fully look her classmates in the eyes out of humiliation, but she had now come clean with her intentions - the big dive. Now she could only wait for their response, and hope for the best. It seemed to be starting as good when she felt Ayano´s soft hands gently grab hers, while Misao patted her shoulder, giving the Hiiragi twin the courage she needed to lift her head up. They were smiling.

"Kagami… We're friends right? You could've told us… We're fully aware that we have been rather… forward with our affections, but none of us are playing around. We love you, and we certainly don't want to force you into anything…" Ayano said with a smile, while the brunette simply joined in with a nod. Upon hearing her words, Kagami could feel like the weight was gone from her shoulders, and she could be free. She let out a relieved giggle.

"You guys… You have absolutely no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that… I promise you, I will one day give you a proper ans-"

"And of course, as good friends, Misa-chan and I will personally help you find out your true feelings regarding this seemingly unorthodox love. Right, Misa-chan?" The orange-haired teen winked at the brunette who grinned back. Their eyes shifted to Kagami with a perverted mirth and smug smirks on their lips as their grips on her got somewhat stronger. "That's right Aya-chan. We'll help you out with anything Hiiragi… So please, don't hold back and practice on us as much as you want!"

_´No no no no no no NO! This isn't how its supposed to happen!´_

"Hold it right there you two!" Yelled a third voice, drawing everyone's attention to it; in the doorway stood Konata with a triumphant smile while Miyuki was right behind her, bowing in an apologetic manner. "I'm so sorry Kagami-san, but Konata insisted on eavesdropping until we've heard enough…"

"And thanks to that, we know the full story!" The otaku exclaimed with a grin. "Kagamin! You don't need those two to help you understand; I have a lot more knowledge when it comes to ways of the Yuri! And Yuki-chan seems to be able to draw out your dere-dere side, so it'll be perfect!"

_´What is happening here?!´ _Kagami thought to herself, flabbergasted over the situation that she didn't see coming a miles away. Ayano and Misao had released her from their grip to focus on their rivals, frowning heavily for the interruption. "Izumi-san, there is a vast difference between love in the real world and love going on in the fiction you seem to indulge yourself in. Hiiragi-chan doesn't need that type of encouragement."

"Hey! A lot of them are based on real life you know!"

_´… I'll definitely cross this bridge another time.´ _The pigtailed girls slowly backed out of the classroom; Konata and Miyuki had already stepped inside as they kept arguing with her classmates after all. Once she had gotten outside, she decided to sprint her way out of the school, tackling this issue another time when she was a lot more prepared for talking with them about it. And when she actually _could_ talk to all of them without there to be a catfight.

Most students had already hurried home already by the time Kagami actually was on the move, leaving her alone in most corridors as she kept running; Tsukasa would either call her and they would meet up somewhere, or she would get home before her sister, so she didn't have to worry. Although she felt somewhat guilty for abandoning her without a word.

_´I'm sure she'll manage… I'll just tell her that I needed to head back home because of something. Which is more or less the truth…´_

With her troubled mind blocking her view, combined with her fast speed, Kagami ran down the hallways without comprehending what was happening in front of her. Her long, fast steps brought her closer and closer to a fork in the road, and from the other way was another patron approaching; someone who had her head in the clouds as well. Before either of them could process what was about to happen, Kagami ran face first into the taller person, knocking them both down to the cold floor and scattering paper everywhere.

"Ow ow… What…! Ah! S-sensei!"

Nanako rubbed the back of her head with care, slowly getting up as she eyed the student over. "Oh… Hiiragi. Always the feisty one huh?"

"You're wrong! I… I just have to hurry back home! S-sorry for the papers, I'll h-help-"

Before any of that, Hiiragi…" Nanako said with a firm tone, grabbing Kagami by the wrist. "I'm actually really glad you ran into me. You and I have to talk…"

"I-I don't want to talk to-"

"About my earlier treatment of you. I'm sorry." Kagami jerked her head up, meeting Nanako´s friendly look. "I've acted really horrible towards you. A teacher and student shouldn't be doing this kinds of things… And both of us are women. I must have caused you a lot of trouble, haven't I?"

"S-sensei…" The pigtailed girl said, nearly speechless over what Nanako was saying. "I'm sorry for all of that, Hiiragi. But I couldn't stop myself… You've grown up to be such a lovely girl, and… I know that I myself are not getting any younger. I swear I saw a wrinkle when I looked in the mirror this morning! But … Behind the lecherous teacher that molested you, is a young woman who has hopelessly fallen for a equally lovely student, beyond any understanding."

"Whoa… sensei… I… I didn't know…" Kagami said. "Its not like… I dislike the thought…" _´What are you saying?! You freaked out when she first molested you!´ _"Women loving women isn't disgusting or anything… I-I have said too much! I have to go! Bye sensei!"

The blonde watched the student disappear within seconds as she resumed her running, leaving her alone to pick up all the papers. She snickered to herself with a sly grin once she was done. "I take it that there is still hope then. I guess I should try this motherly-approach some more… Hm? Oh my," The teacher bent down and picked up the blue-coloured cellphone, observing it carefully with glee. "looks like Kagami-chan lost her phone. As a good teacher, I should let her know so she can pick it up tomorrow… But first, back to the copy room…"

The sound of rapid footsteps echoed down the halls just as she was about to turn a corner, forcing her to stop; students wasn't supposed to run in the corridors, but as Nanako was about to yell at the students, she overheard their yelling. They were upset, and there was roughly four of them, and she knew at least one of the voices; Konata Izumi. She hid herself behind the corner as the girls ran up to where she and Kagami had been just a minute ago, listening in on what they talked about.

"Damn it! She isn't around here either! Way to go you two, you made me and Yuki-chan lose sight of Kagamin!"

"Speak to yourself shorty! If you hadn't interrupted us earlier-"

"We are only taking Kagami´s feelings into interest, Kusakabe-san. We couldn't overlook this situation and let her be… uhm… swayed…"

"Well said Yuki-chan!"

"That's all fine and noble of you, but Misa-chan and I already have it under control. We wont lose to you, you know."

"Kagamin is ours!"

"I like to believe otherwise. We love her with all our heart…"

"As do we, I'm afraid…"

_´What's this…? Don't tell me…´ _Nanako thought to herself. _´Are they serious? If that's the case… Heh. Looks like I got some younger rivals. Four of them even… Is that a sign that I should just… let go of Kagami-chan? … No. I wont back down; not now. I'm sure I almost have her! But first thing first… I guess I should call someone in her family and let them know she forgot her cellphone…´_

As the teacher walked off from the scene, she eyed the phone with a chuckle. The irony of being a good teacher, yet being unmorally obsessed with the girl was almost amusing to her. The generic ring tone of Kagami´s cellphone went off barely a few minutes after she wad left, catching her unguarded. Within just a few seconds, the teacher debated over whether she should answer or not. Deciding that it could probably only be good if she did, she pressed the button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, this is Hiiragi´s ph-"

"My darling sister, aren't you soon at home yet? I cant wait to bond some more with you… The bath we shared this morning, and your bold flirting… I cant wait to see more of it, my darling little sister…"

"… "

"Kagami? Are you there?"

"Hiiragi forgot her phone back in the school. This is Kuroi-sensei speaking." Nanako said with a voice coated in anger. "And you owe me an explanation, _Inori-san._"

* * *

><p><em>Poor Kagami, she just doesnt get a break.<em>

_Thank you for reading this far, and hopefully enjoying the chapter!_

_What could possibly happen from here on out?_


	9. Omake 2

**Disclaimer** - GrimGrave doesn't own _Lucky Star _or its characters, they belong to _**Kagami Yoshimizu**_. GrimGrave doesn't make money for writing this fiction.

Another Omake chapter that doesn't have anything to do with my story; its purely uploaded for entertainment purposes until I can upload the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

OBS! Contains heavy amount of OOC-ness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake Chapter 2<strong>

**Interview**

"Good Lucky~!" The young, pink-haired girl exclaimed in front of the camera, a wide smile adorning her features. She happily and enthusiastically waved the sleeves of her oversized winter school uniform, radiating with joy. "I'm Akira Kogami! And welcome to a very special episode of _Lucky Channel_! As you might have noticed, my assistant is not with us today! Not that it matters… Its an Women's-Special episode we are airing today!"

She waved her sleeves around some more, her cute smile never fading as she posed for the camera in an adorably way. "We are presenting you with an exclusive interview with the Top Star herself! She's 18, an excellent student, and the centre of female attraction! Ladies of the audience, give a round of applause for the one and only, the tsundere herself; Kagami Hiiragi!" The rain of applauds cascaded over the scene, with said purple-haired girl stumbling out of the curtains with a light scowl on her face as she walked over to her seat. Akira quickly bowed, which Kagami returned, before taking a seat not too far from Kagami.

"Welcome to the show Kagami-san! I trust-"

"I heard you calling me a tsundere…" Kagami said with a light growl. Akira coughed as she grew nervous. "N-now now! No need to take it as an insult! So, Kagami, thank you for coming!"

"Thank you for having me, I guess." The purple-haired girl said, carefully glancing around in sheer concern.

"How have you enjoyed the journey, so to speak, so far? I hear that you are growing quite popular, and the girls seem to grow more fond of you." Akira said, still smiling whilst Kagami flushed a healthy shade of red across her cheeks.

"I-I-Its been… quite the trip so far, yes. I feel like I don't even have a sanctuary anymore, you know? You usually see these kinds of scenarios in manga and anime, and the guy, or girl, usually have a sanctuary in their home! I don't even have that."

"Because of your sister I presume?" Akira asked, narrowing her eyes at her guest. Kagami nodded, embarrassed. "Yes! Who knows what she might do when-"

"But you did flirt with her at one point, no?"

"W-w-who told you tha-! … T-That's not im-important! … B-but yes…"

Akira nodded with a sly smile. "I see. But, regarding your non-existent sanctuary; is it because of your friends knowing where you live? Would you say that you feel watched?"

"Oh God, yes!" Kagami said, eyes widened in horror. "I feel just as exposed in my own home as I do in school! Its like any one of them will just jump out of the closet, or crawl out from under my bed! I cant even sleep at night!"

"My heart bleeds for you…" The pink-haired girl dryly remarked. "So how do you manage? If each of them are ready to pounce you, how do you get through tests and homework? You have already mentioned the disturbance of sleep."

"I… I get by, you know. I try my best to get good grades, even if it means I have to lock myself in my room. Sadly, with Kuroi-sensei on the prowl," Kagami shuddered at the words. "she doesn't even check my tests or homework. She just gives them B+ and then tries to get me into her pants for an A…." The purple-haired girl sighed heavily with her eyes cast downwards. "I feel like a victim…"

"I understand why." Akira said with a sneer. "Rumours has it that a total of EIGHT girls are trying to woo you. Is that true?"

"Yes… Sadly."

"Would you care to describe them a little as I go through their names?" Akira asked, holding up a clipboard with her sleeve. Kagami simply shook her head to indicate that she had no problems, which prompted the young hostess to continue. "So, first we have Miyuki Takara. A friend of yours I recall?"

Kagami nodded. "Yes. She's been my friend since a good while back. Kind, reliable, and always there to cheer you up. I think she shocked me the most when it was revealed she held a crush on me, right after Inori of course."

Akira nodded knowingly. "Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi, your classmates."

"… They being in love with me was… sort of random. I suspected Misao to pull something like that, but Ayano? Completely blew me away. Best friends I could ever have though."

"That's cute Kagami-san… And of course, Inori, your older sister. I take it that seeing her completely infatuated with you was alarming?"

"Tell you the truth? Yes, absolutely horrifying! Just the thought of your own sister trying to sneak up on you in the middle of the night…"

Akira laughed a little, her cheeks growing hot and red. "Lets not try and try and create scenarios of our own now… So, What about Konata Izumi? We all know that many fans have enjoyed the idea of seeing you two particularly together. Any comments?"

Kagami stared at her hostess in disbelief. "W-What? Me and Konata?! That little otaku-twerp couldn't hold onto a relationship if so her life depended on it! W-Why would I want to be with her?! She is always making fun of me, and always prioritizes her games and anime and… God knows what!"

"Settle down there, Kagami-san. Tell us about Nanako Kuroi. I believe you only have her in World History?"

"Oh, absolutely. And that's lucky if anything! I mean, if she actually was my homeroom teacher, I wouldn't hear the end of it! She's kind and always willing to help. Very reliable in her own right. But knowing that she is willing to use any excuse to give me a detention keeps me up at night…"

Akira snickered at Kagami´s shuddering. She glanced back at her paper, nodding. "So, what about these last two; Minami Iwasaki and Hiyori Tamura, both of which you recently befriended." Kagami´s face softened a little as she looked back up.

"Those two… Its hard to believe that they have a crush on me. I haven't even really noticed it. They seem gentle though, especially Minami."

"Oh Kagami-san…" Akira snickered. "You have no idea of what they actually wants to do with you… BUT I wont spoil. The future chapters will reveal the outcome soon enough."

"W-Wait what?! What do you mean by-"

"And now ladies of the audience! Give me another loud round of applause for our other guests, the prowlers of love, the harem of sexuality; please welcome, the suitors!"

"WHAT?!" Kagami yelled out. "Y-y-you invited _them_?!"

"Kagamin~!" Konata called out from behind. "There you are! Miyuki-chan, she's here!"

"Oh, is she? Kagami-san, h-hello…"

"Out of our way!" Misao shouted. "Aya-chan! There she is! Kagami!"

"Kagami! Finally we found you! Lets continue where we left of at the last chapter~"

"Hands off my sister folks! She's mine!"

"Forget about them Kagami-sempai! Minami, quickly! Help me fend off these brutes!"

"Oh no you don't!" Nanako yelled. "That little minx is _mine_! Hiiragi-chan, I have a oral test I want you to take~!"

The Hiiragi twin screamed in terror, bolting off her chair like a lightning as the others just reached up to it.

"**GET HER!"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…..!" Was the last coherent words of Kagami as the girls/women piled up on her in a loud crash of giggles, nosebleed and tearing clothes, flung in all directions. Akira snickered yet again at the sight.

"Well folks, that reached the conclusion of this episode! Join me next week as we go secretly spy on Kagami in her sexual tour in her own home. But first, an announcement to our sponsor-" Kagami´s panties landed on the floor beneath Akira´s feet, its owner screaming in the large pile of girls. The pinkette grinned and picked up and stuffed them down her pocket.

"Finders keepers. Anyway, where was I..? Oh yes, an announcement from our sponsor and also owner of "Hiiragi Kagami: The Yuri Harem Story". He himself will not deliver it since he's too much of a dimwit to make an appearance."

She cleared her throat. "GrimGrave will update the story as soon as possible. With that, I mean he needs to get his arse over from videogames and ignore his other stories so he can focusing on updating "Hiiragi Kagami: The Yuri Harem Story". But since he's such a bonehead, he probably will get stuck on his Legend of Zelda stories… _AGAIN._ Sure, he has a few requested stories to take care of, which is fair, but other stories are just now getting in the way, distracting him. So its with deep regret that the future chapter will still be in a while."

She cleared her throat again. "BUT! Until then, thank you for watching _Lucky Channel_! We will hopefully see you soon with a new spicy chapter whereas Kagami-san is unknowingly on a date with Hiyori and Minami! And Inori gets her ass handed to her by Kuroi-sensei! _Bye-ni!_"

* * *

><p>That about sums it all up. My apologises for fooling you into thinking it was an actual chapter.<p>

Until next time folks!


	10. Chapter 7 - Home Invasion part 1

Disclaimer: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or the characters associated with it. They belong to Kagami Yoshimizu. GrimGrave does not earn money from writing fiction.

**Chapter 7**

**Nanako VS Inori?! Home Invasion part 1**

Kagami slammed the front door after her as she walked with impressive speed into the house. Her cheeks, once creamy pale was now red as strawberries. Her forehead glistened with sweat from her running from the school, to the station, and then from there all the way home. She hadn't even checked if Tsukasa was with her.

Kagami was flustered and confused, with no anchor to bring her down to the appropriate level-headedness that she used to be. In the short span of a few days had her life now been turned upside down, and she didn't even know what she wanted anymore. She felt like screaming, simultaneously wanting to hide in a remote corner of her room in silence. But the victory went to the latter, as she silently dragged herself through the house, up to her room.

_´At least this day is about to end… I just want to sleep…´ _Kagami thought to herself. _´Honestly, what was that? I confessed to Kuroi-sensei that girls loving girls didn't bother me… which is true but-! … Its only a matter of time till I just stop caring it seems. But… Kuroi-sensei seemed so sincere back there…´_

She halted. As her eyes widened, she felt around her pockets, mildly cursing under her breath as she noticed the cell phone was indeed gone.

_´Perfect. I guess I just have to try and find it tomorrow. Hopefully someone have found it…´_

Her thoughts was abruptly cut short as she stepped up the stairs. A soft collision snapped her back to reality as she leant onto the wall, bewildered. She wanted to apologise, yet chastise the person responsible, only to be met with pale-looking Inori. Her older sister stared back at her with an equally shocked expression, prompting the silence between them.

The older sibling began, her voice cracked dry. "Oh, s-sorry Kagami-chan… A-are you a-alright..?" Upon further inspection, Kagami could see that her eyes were slightly reddened, as if Inori had been crying. "Uh.. Y-Yeah, I'm okay… But Inori-"

"G-Good! I, I have to help with d-dinner!" She hastily called out as she descended the stairs, only to stop right at the last step.

"B-By the w-way, you f-forgot your phone b-back at school, b-but Kuroi-sensei f-found it. She c-called and told me y-you can pick it up t-tomorrow…" She finished before leaving Kagami behind, flabbergasted and even more in disarray. Normally, Inori would have pounced her with innuendos, flirts or gropes. She silently thanked her lucky star as she hurried back to her room, ignoring the small, faint pain of the void Inori used to fill.

Another soft collision. Kagami mentally scolded herself for not paying attention anymore, as she looked back into the worried eyes of her twin.

_´So she managed to get home after all.. Good.´ _"Hey, watch where you are going Tsukasa…"

"S-Sorry sis!" Tsukasa said worriedly. "I didn't m-mean to! I was just in a h-hurry!" She explained, picking up her schoolbag from the floor, knowing that Kagami gave her a puzzled look. "In a hurry? But… Dinner shouldn't be that much longer-"

"I already told mom and dad about it!" Tsukasa replied, blushing. "I'm meeting up with a f-friend! S-so I'm having dinner at her place…"

"Oh, okay." The older twin settled. "Just remember that we still have school tomorrow, so don't stay over for too long." She said with a smile, patting Tsukasa on the shoulder. "Have fun then."

"T-Thanks! I will!" Tsukasa said with a joyous smile, giving her twin-sister a hug before she dashed down the stairs. Just a minute later, the sound of the front door re-open and closing was heard, but Kagami just kept her small smile.

"At least there's one person around me who isn't involved in my deranged world.." Kagami mused to herself, as she stepped inside her room. She couldn't wait until it was bedtime.

**::::::**

Tsukasa smiled shyly to herself as she stepped off the train. She certainly had been lucky that Kagami hadn't thoroughly asked her what she was going to do, or whom she would be seeing. Dodging a bullet, so to speak.

It had been going on for a little while now. A month, to more specific. It had resulted with Tsukasa spending less and less time at home, albeit it was still just on a small scale, nothing too big. But recently, Kagami might have suspected something, something Tsukasa had hoped she wouldn't catch on to. Not yet anyway.

She walked down into the residential district, smiling with every step. She felt her heart pump faster, blood rushing to her already reddened cheeks. Her knees felt as if they would betray her and give way for her weight, even as she stood before the door and timidly pressed the doorbell.

Tsukasa heard the rapid footsteps; the sound grew more audible with each second until the door handle rattled. The lock was unhinged, allowing the door to finally open up before her.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Exclaimed the person before Tsukasa, pulling her in to a warm hug. The Hiiragi twin let out a low yelp, but quickly calmed down and returned the tender hug. The two stood there for a few moments, enjoying the warmth until they broke away. Tsukasa stared into the blue eyes, smiling shyly still.

"I-I had to take another train… Sorry to have kept you waiting…"

"Oh don't sweat it!" Said the other person. "I'm just glad you made it here, Tsukasa-sempai."

She blushed. Being near this person caused the butterflies in her stomach to rampage, for the better or worse, but in the end, she was glad. Boldly, she stepped up to her host, pressing her petite lips against the soft, strawberry-flavoured lips of the blonde girl before her. The kiss was chaste, but overflowed with romance as the lips melted together with affection.

"I'm g-glad as well, Patricia-chan."

The American smiled greatly as she pulled Tsukasa in to the house, eagerly closing the door to emphasize their private time together.

**:::::**

**Thursday**

Kagami yawned heavily when she tried to get up. A new day had dawned outside the window, and for the first time, she had slept like a log. No nightmares of her suitors harassing her, no erotic dreams to keep her up at night. She had slept like a log, and her body was rested beyond belief.

Thankfully, for whatever reason Inori had let her be. She hadn't bothered her like she would usually do, leaving Kagami to do her homework in peace, eat dinner without the suggestive glances and roam around the house without having to worry about being pounced. The oldest sister had been acting strange though, no doubt about that - anyone could put two and two together and figure out that these were connected, but if it meant that Kagami could once again have a usually normal household, then she welcomed it with open arms.

Even if she, admittedly, missed the feeling. The presence of her older sister encircle her, their bonding of taboo that had invaded her mind and heart and built itself a nest. She would never admit it out loud, not even to herself, but that feeling was the only thing that truly bothered her yesterday.

Despite it, she was awoken to what felt like a better day. The sun peeked through the curtains like a ray of hope, enticing Kagami to smile as she got up from the bed.

"Bring on the Thursday." She said to herself, pepping herself up. "No more games. No more pushing around. Its time for me to take hold on the reins, with God as my witness!"

She felt proud of herself. Today would be a new change.

**:::**

The older twin felt like hiding under her covers, never to come out. She couldn't believe that she, moments earlier, had thought that this day would be any different. As she had stepped inside the bathroom for a daily shower, Inori had quickly followed suite with a smile on her face.

"My dear little sister.." Inori said in a whisper as she walked up to Kagami, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry about yesterday… But its alright now. I wont neglect you again, Kagami-chan.." Her slender arms snuggled around Kagami, keeping her immobile in a gentle way. While Kagami felt her void fill up on Inori´s affection once again, she still wanted to break free, to release herself from the shackles. If only her body was into it.

Instead of squirming and struggling, she relaxed. Her body leant back towards Inori, as if to tell her that it was alright. That Kagami welcomed the closeness they now shared. Kagami´s will to free herself of her stalking suitors was crumbling, and the carnal emotions of lustful greed slipped through the cracks and openings. It had become a losing battle, and Kagami knew of it. She let her hand reach up, caressing her older sister's cheek, who rested on Kagami´s shoulder.

She could feel the warmth that churned in Inori´s blush. For whatever reason, the feeling brought a small smile on her face. "Lets get the bath going, nee-san. I don't want to be late for school."

She could feel Inori smile widely behind her, but she didn't mind. The walls kept breaking down as They got rid of their clothes and shared the hot water as their start on the new day.

Inori smiled at her sister as she positioned herself behind her, even wider as she noticed Kagami allowing her to wrap her arms around the naked waist, their bodies pressing against each other. The feeling was otherworldly, but despite the piece of Heaven she was served, her thoughts was elsewhere.

_´If it means I can be together with my sister.. Then I guess I just have to accept. Even though I don't want to share… Its my sister after all…´_

**:::::::**

**Flashback**

"Hello, this is Hiiragi´s ph-"

"My darling sister, aren't you soon at home yet? I cant wait to bond some more with you… The bath we shared this morning, and your bold flirting… I cant wait to see more of it, my darling little sister…"

"…"

"Kagami? Are you there?"

"Hiiragi forgot her phone back in the school. This is Kuroi-sensei speaking. And you owe me an explanation, _Inori-san._"

Inori had felt her warmth leaving her body in an instant at that moment. They knew of each other from previous encounters revolving Kagami and school, it was no mistake of it. Inori had just spilled beans for Nanako Kuroi, who obviously had put two and two together.

It was the feeling of bitter cold sweat against skin, knowing that someone would come after you. No turning back, no chance at hope. She was at the mercy of Nanako, whose voice dripped in anger and shock, judging Inori through the phone.

"Inori-san, silence wont help you at this point. Explanation, _**now**_!"

Her voice lashed through the line like a whip, sending Inori flinching away from the phone. She couldn't believe herself. But what was the odds of someone finding Kagami´s phone anyway? She sighed deeply.

"What is going on with me and my sister is none of your business, Kuroi-sensei. With all due respect-"

"Sisters certainly don't flirt with each other, and I dread to imagine what you two might do in the bath! This is unacceptable Inori-san!" Nanako shouted into the receiver. _´It just has to be one-sided! Kagami-chan wouldn't possibly let her own sister… No, I refuse to believe it!´_

"You do realize how serious this is, don't you? Your own sister for heavens sake! She… Kagami-chan can do better! Like-"

The blonde didn't get to finish her sentence. With an equally venomous voice, Inori shot back at Nanako something fierce. "Do better?! Kuroi-sensei, if you knew her like I do, you wouldn't be saying that! She's strong in her own right, but I could never let her fall in some… some lunatics hands! Think of all the perverts-"

"So she should settle with her own sister? Its hard enough for homosexual people, men _and_ women, to be open about their relationships in today's society. Add that you are related by blood as well and you will never hear the end of it! Hell, don't you think I would want to be able to hold her-"

The blonde stifled a gasp, biting into her balled up fist. She had accidentally slipped up, mimicking Inori´s mistake something awkwardly. It was silent as a graveyard between them, except Inori´s barely audible breathing against the receiver. She wanted to immediately change the topic, hoping and praying to whatever Gods above that Inori hadn't heard her.

"What was that Kuroi-san?" Inori said with a monotone voice, dropping the honorary suffix and treated Nanako casually. It was horrifying to listen to that emotionless voice, for it would only bring Nanako a taste of her own medicine as Inori began to quote her. "Kuroi-san, silence wont help you at this point. Explanation, now."

The blonde swallowed. "… Yes, well! I guess its safe to assume that we both know of each others affection towards your little sister, Inori-san. Which still brings us back to what I discussed just now, that you two are sister; that's a grave taboo you have crossed Inori-san." Nanako said, trying to play it cool. She felt the droplets of sweat run down her skin, but she had to emerge victorious. She had to win over Inori so Kagami would be safe in her own house, and available for the teacher.

Inori stifled a mocking giggle. "I believe that a teacher/student relationship isn't exactly welcomed with open arms either Kuroi-san. The authorities doesn't look too kindly on a teacher sexually harassing a student, be it homosexual or not."

The two women fell silent. They had each other at the throats; one of them could easily end it all with a call to the authorities, but the drawback was that the other could rat out about the first one. Something neither wished to happen, their love for Kagami being too strong.

"Look.." Nanako began, earning Inori´s attention. "I don't approve of your pursuit of relationship with Kagami-chan, and you certainly don't approve of mine. But as you may have realized, neither of us can go to the authorities about this matter."

Inori nodded to herself. "Because the other one can just as much tell them about the other."

"Exactly. Which brings us to my sudden proposition." The blonde woman sighed deeply. "Your affection towards her is wrong, as is mine. But, since we are already in the wrong, wallowing in taboos, I suggest that we take this a step further to a result that will benefit us both." Inori´s eyes widened at the realisation.

"Y-You mean-"

"You, me, and Kagami. All together. What do you say? Or we could go to the authorities in vain and try to see if who lasts longest."

Inori was dumbstruck. Had Nanako Kuroi, a teacher, just suggested that they would form a polyamory with Kagami? Horrific as it was to even think of sharing her sister, the oldest Hiiragi sister knew that it probably was the best outcome of the situation. She couldn't have Nanako arrested, because she would be exposed by Nanako and be arrested as well.

She would have to share Kagami. But she would be able to be together with her.

It was a bittersweet outcome.

Inori sighed a little, before replying with a voice near the breaking point of crying. "Very well. I accept, Kuroi-san."

No reply.

"Kuroi-san..?"

"I feel for you, Inori." Nanako said suddenly. "But know that my feelings towards her are just as sincere as yours surely are. It has been too many years now… I cant ignore it any longer. Forgive me."

Inori didn't reply at first. But eventually, she managed to wipe away a single tear, and giggled into the phone. "My sister sure knows how to pull the heart-strings, doesn't she?"

The two of them shared a genuine laughter.

**Flashback Ends**

**:::::::**

Kagami unwrapped her lunchbox from its simple handkerchief, and opened up the cap. The lunch looked stunning, on the courtesy of her mother this time who had helped her save time by preparing the lunch for her.

A gorgeous, and delicious lunch. If only she would be allowed to eat it in peace.

Everything had gone so well for her today. She had managed to evade Konata and Miyuki entirely, and narrowly dodging Ayano and Misao long enough for class to start without them bothering her too much in the morning. Lunch however had given them the perfect window of opening to keep Kagami around in the classroom for themselves; it was unavoidable at this point.

"Where did you disappear off to Hiiragi?" Misao said with a toothy grin. "We didn't even get to finish what we started yesterday."

Kagami deadpanned. The brunette hadn't forgotten that it seemed. "I.. I had to hurry back home. Urgent business, really." Ayano giggled.

"You shouldn't let a girl wait Kagami… Its considered rude, you know. And besides… We were to rudely interrupted yesterday. You've been holding out on poor Misa-chan here." The brunette feigned a pleading look for effect, earning a giggle from Ayano whilst Kagami once again deadpanned between her orange-haired friend and her brunette.

Both of them with sly smiles on their faces. They sat on opposite sides, trapping her between them against the wall, and the table. If she wanted to leave, she had to walk past either of them.

_´Trapped between a rock and a hard place huh..´ _Kagami mused, eating the assorted rice and pickles that her mother hade prepared for her. But not even the great flavours that mingled on her tongue could soothe her as she felt their eyes staring lovingly at her. It was distracting, and it made caused her to let a light blush creep forth on her cheeks.

She glanced over at them each. "…W-what?"

"Oh, nothing at all Kagami.." Ayano said dreamingly. The Hiiragi twin noticed that neither had even attempted to touch their respective lunches. "You just look so extra beautiful today…"

Kagami blushed darker. She had not once been called beautiful, except by her mother. Years of constant teasing from Konata, and the lack of any love interest had left her without compliments, giving them a stronger effect once someone actually told her she was cute or in this case, beautiful. And now that she knew that Ayano was love-struck with her, the meaning behind the compliment felt even more heart-warming.

"I-Idiot…" She muttered. The brunette was quick to follow Ayano´s example and patter the pigtailed girl on the shoulder. "Its true Hiiragi! I mean, you were always good looking, but you look even more beautiful today! Makes me wanna smooch you all over!" She finished with a grin, causing Kagami to blush yet again, displaying her cheeks with a dark red tint.

"S-Stupid idiot! What m-makes you think you can j-just say such things o-out loud?!" Kagami replied, raising her voice enough to earn the attention of the few other students that lingered on the classroom. Noticing this, she slumped back in her chair, embarrassed. She glanced back at the two girls, who stared back at her with apologetic frowns. She sighed in defeat as her wall kept breaking apart, leaving a small gap open as the rest crumbled.

A gap that let her will to be overtaken by these new emotions, forcing her hands into actions she wouldn't have even dreamed of before. She got up from her seat and leant over towards Misao, cupping her cheeks to hold her in place and claimed a surprising kiss from the brunette. The kiss itself was short, but their lips, their tongues had shared a bliss that set their hormones aflame, leaving the fanged brunette to sit frozen in her seat, gawking stupidly at Kagami. The pigtailed girl glanced over at the equally gawking orange-haired teen and leant over to kiss her on the cheek just as quick before she resumed her lunch.

"I didn't do that because I like you or anything… Idiots." _´Well done Kagami. You have now lost your sanity. Good going.´_

Kagami kept her eyes focused on her lunch, that she didn't even glance back up to see whose face was redder, hers or theirs.

**:::::**

The rest of the day went by like usual, much to her surprise.

Without world history, Kagami didn't have to worry about Kuroi-sensei, and so far both Ayano and Misao had been quite docile since lunch. Granted, they cast more dreamy looks her way, they giggled and blushed easily, and occasionally they winked at her suggestively. But it had been calmer than earlier in the week at least, and Kagami was happy about that.

Now all that remained was the journey back home. Docile as they were, Misao and Ayano had definitely been more clingy now, and no doubt would Kagami be seen by Konata and Miyuki on her way home. They always shared the same train after all. And she still had to pick up her cell phone from Kuroi-sensei.

She shook her classmates off her. "Listen you two, as much as you two may love to cling onto me, It really is hard to move when you do. And I really need to get to Kuroi-sensei's office…"

"What? Why?" Misao inquired. "Why do you have to see her? Did you get into trouble again?"

"No, I just need to get my cell phone. I must've dropped it here yesterday, since she found it lying around. So I need to get it back, and then its straight way home."

"Alright.." Ayano said. "We will let you go for today… If-" She smirked at the pigtailed girl, tapping her lips with her index-finger. "Goodbye kiss?"

Kagami sighed in defeat. To get it over with quickly, she stepped up and gave Ayano a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Misao, giving her a kiss as well. She could tell by her grin that she wanted one as well.

"Kagami, you kissed the wrong place…" Ayano said with disappointment, but the pigtailed girl sighed. "T-That's what you get." She said. "I'm in a hurry you know? I'll see you tomorrow…"

Her classmates watched her leave for another corridor, determined steps carrying her away. She glance at each other and giggled genuinely. "Hiiragi sure likes to play hard to get, ne, Aya-chan?"

Kagami ignored the giggles she heard behind her. She was glad that her classmate-duo wasn't chasing her like rabid dogs by now, or else the day would take a rotten turn. Which, now that she stood before Nanako´s office, might do after all. She knocked on the door a few times, waiting for an sign that it was okay for her to enter.

"Come in!"

She stepped inside. The blonde woman sat by her desk, typing away at her keyboard before spinning around to meet her student eye-to-eye. She smiled sincerely, but Kagami knew what lied behind that smile and those eyes; a woman hungry with lust for her.

"Hiiragi, how nice to see you here. What can I-"

"I'm here for my phone." Kagami said bluntly. It took everything in her to not run back in panic over what Nanako might pull off.

She nodded. "Ah yes, your phone. Here." She picked it up from a drawer in her desk, got up, and walked over to her student, holding out the phone. "Be more careful in the future. It could've landed in the wrong hands."

"Y-yes.." Kagami said with a nod. "Thank you.. G-goodbye!"

"Wait!" Nanako claimed grip on Kagami´s wrist. "Don't go.. Please."

"What do you want sensei..?" Kagami asked warily. The blonde caressed her hand, soft skins against each other. "I just want to talk… You know, I was serious yesterday, when you left in such a hurry."

Kagami arched an eyebrow, surprised. "O-Oh..?"

Nanako nodded. "I know our previous… encounter wasn't the most pleasant. For you at least. But know that I am being sincere. I guess what I want to say is-"

She didn't get to finish. Kagami had stepped up to her, and hugged her without warning. A clumsy hug, but a hug nonetheless, and the blonde welcomed it gladly. Due to the differences in height, Kagami´s head was mashed up against Nanako´s breasts, and had the situation been otherwise, then she most likely would have commented on that, even making a daring move or two. But for now, she basked in the bliss that there was hope. Kagami seemed to accept her, in one way or another, and that was all she needed for now. One step at a time.

"I.. Uh… T-Thank you sensei… I, I got to go! S-see you around!"

Nanako watched her slip from her embrace, dashing out the office. "Yeah… see you.."

**:::::**

The doorbell rang loudly over at the Hiiragi house. After having dashed all the way to the station, luckily not running into Miyuki or Konata, Kagami had received a call from Hiyori regarding their little study-session/hanging out that day. Knowing that her parents wouldn't be home until very late, it suited them all perfectly that they came over to her house whenever they pleased.

Kagami had then sent Hiyori a text message with directions, so they would easily find the place. Tsukasa would once again go meet her friend, and Matsuri had disappeared of somewhere. It was only her, Inori, and the guests that just recently arrived. Kagami went to the door and opened it up for her friends with a smile.

"Welcome! Please, come in!"

"Thank you for having us." Hiyori and Minami said simultaneously before stepping inside. "My directions weren't too complicated, were they? It is a bit hard to give a proper description.."

"Oh, not at all!" Hiyori said with smile. "We didn't have any trouble at all. It was pretty straightforward, right Minami?"

The mint green-haired teen nodded casually.

"Well come on in! My sister will help me with dinner later, but until then I can offer you something to drink, if you want?" Kagami said, smiling at her guests who smiled back. "Yes please!"

"I'll be right there with the ice-tea then! My room is just up the stairs, second to your right." The two girls nodded and began to climb the stairs, both filled with eager excitement as they got into Kagami´s room.

"Can you believe it Minami?" The glasses-clad teen said with joy. "We are actually here! We are at Kagami-sempai´s room! We are finally going to spend some time with her! This is our chance to score points with her!"

"Y-Yes.." Minami replied, blushing faintly as she glanced around the room. "Its still hard to believe though…"

"Don't worry Minami! Before you know it, you and Kagami-sempai will be off cuddling and smooching over in her bed!" Minami blushed even darker as her friend went on. "And I will be there to witness it all and put it on paper…~"

"T-Tamura-san.."

"Relax Minami. I know it wont escalate that quickly." Hiyori said with a small grin. "But there's no harm in trying to get closer to her as much as possible. The more points we can score now, the better."

She felt something vibrate in her pocket, as well as emitting a typical anime-intro song that Konata had recommended her. Hiyori picked up her cell phone, noticing it was coincidentally Konata´s number. She flicked the phone open and accepted the call. "Hello Konata-sempai! What can I help you with?"

"Hiyoriiin…" The blue-haired otaku whined into the receiver. "I need your advice… There's this sale on two 3DS games I really want, but I cant afford both… Both are highly recommended RPGs, but I don't want to just play one of them and wait for the other you know?!"

"I see.." Hiyori adjusted her glasses. "That is indeed a troubling matter… But sempai, is something else the matter? You sound way more depressed than you ought to be..?"

"I cant help it…" Konata said in a nearly childish tone. "I tried to find Kagamin earlier today… But to no avail!"

Hiyori swallowed. "Oh.. Well, she mentioned something earlier when we spoke that she had forgotten her phone back in school yesterday… But she seems to have gotten it back today."

"Oh, I see… But I tried looking for her too- Wait, since when do you two talk to each other? You usually don't hang out unless its through me…" Konata said, warily. She heard Hiyori gasp a little on the other end of the line.

"Oh, I..! That is… Well, me and Minami have more or less befriended her over the week.. We met at a café and started to talk then.. Me and Minami is currently over at her house for a study-session and-"

***Click***

"…Hello? Sempai?"

Her blue hair flailed around in the air as she hurriedly slipped out of her casual comfortable clothes, and tried to put on more presentable clothes. She panicked back and forth her room until she had acquired most of her clothes, mercilessly searching for Miyuki´s number and called it. As she waited, she tried to simultaneously trying to put on her pants.

"Come on! Pick up, pick up, pick up-"

"Oh, hello Konata-san-" Miyuki began, but was abruptly interrupted by her friend's loud, panicking voice.

"Yuki-chan! Get dressed in whatever clothes befits you for being outside! We're going over to Kagamin for a study-session!"

* * *

><p>Things around here are surely starting to escalate! What will happen next? ;)<p>

Until next time!

- GG


	11. Chapter 8 - Home Invasion part 2

_Disclaimer_: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or the characters associated with it. They belong to Kagami Yoshimizu. GrimGrave does not earn money from writing fiction.

**Chapter 8**

**Agents of Chaos – Home Invasion part 2**

"Alright, back!" Kagami exclaimed, carrying a small tray with three glasses. Carefully walking over, she put down the tray on the kotatsu she had set up earlier in the middle of her room, handing out the ice-tea to her guests before putting the tray away.

"Oh, thank you!" Hiyori immediately took a small sip of the cold beverage. "Mm! Water melon, my favourite!"

Kagami smiled. "Really? Great! I'm glad you liked it." The pigtailed girl looked over at Minami next. "Everything alright Minami-chan?"

The mint-green-haired girl nodded after taking a sip of her own. "Yes… Thank you very much…" Minami replied with a small smile. She tried to cover up her small blush, but Kagami didn't seem to notice it. Before long, the trio began to pick up their notes, books and pens, ready to get to work on a common subject; math.

Hiyori and Minami would glance at each other every now and then when Kagami was busy; a genuine smile dancing on their lips as they silently watched her while pretending to be working on their own. The way Kagami worked her magic with the pen as she solved the math homework one question at the time. Her narrow and concentrated look was enchanting to see, as if calm yet passionate fire was stirring in those eyes.

It was not their ideal choice for a "date", but they didn't want to be so blunt about their feelings towards their senior. This situation was satisfactory enough; they got to be close to Kagami, learn more about her, and strengthen their friendship.

Despite knowing that there were other girls that was after their senior.

The thought was troubling them. Knowing that not only Konata and Miyuki, but also Misao and Ayano was after the pigtailed girl was a threat they couldn't turn a blind eye to. Yet, they couldn't just throw themselves at her and expect her to love them back. No, they had to at least _try_ a calm and mature approach.

But that wouldn't stop them from secretly staring at their object of affections, forbidden images running through their minds as they watched with a yearning of Kagami returning their feelings.

The time was slowly ticking away. The trio continued with their assorted math problems, with Kagami giving a helping hand due to her prior knowledge. Everything seemed to go smoothly for them at the time.

Then the door knocked. Kagami simply replied loudly with a "Come in!" before the door was slowly opened up.

"Kagami-chan, I was just about to tell you that I will be in charge of cooking since mom and dad are-" Inori stopped herself as she poked her head through the ajar door. "Oh! I didn't realize you had company Kagami-chan! Pleased to meet you!" She bowed her head politely at the two girls, who equally politely bowed back.

"Likewise! I'm Hiyori Tamura! And this is Minami Iwasaki!" The glasses-clad girl motioned towards the mint-green-haired girl who bowed again. "We're Kagami-sempai's underclassmen."

"Oh, I see." Inori replied with a kind smile. "Will you two be staying for dinner?"

"If… If it's not too much trouble…" Minami said quietly. To her surprise, both Hiiragi sisters laughed softly with Kagami speaking up.

"Of course not! I more or less counted on it." She said before turning back to her older sister. "I know Inori-oneesan, I'll help you with dinner later. Just tell when you are ready."

The older Hiiragi-sister nodded. "Well then, have fun!" And left the room. Dropping her fake smile to reveal her light scowl, Inori began to descend the stairs, troubled.

_´Never seen her bring those two over before… It couldn't be that they are-´ _She shook her head. _´No! That's not possible. Kagami-chan would never do that to me… Though according to Nanako, we have to worry about the others.´_

The scowl darkened. Remembering their earlier conversation, Inori now knew of what Nanako had found out about rivals; apparently Konata and Miyuki, Kagami's close friends, were in love with her as well as Kagami's classmates Misao and Ayano. That's four girls that also had teamed up in two groups, each with a strong affection towards the pigtailed girl.

Inori had not felt well after hearing that. Just the fact of sharing her sister with Nanako was bad enough, but something she would in the long run tolerate. But a whole group of rivals? That did not suit her well.

And now Kagami had brought over two friends Inori hadn't met before? Inori felt like she was growing severely paranoid.

She promised herself to remain calm, but still keep a watchful eye on the two.

After all, Kagami was hers, and only hers. Partly Nanako's, but that was an afterthought. The point was that Kagami would not fall into the hands of Inori's and Nanako's rivals.

**:::::**

After an estimated forty-five minutes into the study-session, around 17:31, the girls were still working with the math problems. The refreshments were gone by now and the non-stop studying had begun taking its toll on the girls as they slowly began to lose their pace.

Kagami dropped her pen and arched her back with a long, drawn-out sigh. "Alright, this seems like a good opportunity to at least take a break." She said. "Can I get you anything else to drink? You must be parched."

"Just some water would be enough!" Hiyori exclaimed. "Minami?"

The quiet girl appeared to be contemplating the question for a second. "I would also like a glass of water…. However, Kagami-sempai…"

The pigtailed looked over as Minami timidly poked the paper in front of her. "I… I don't understand this problem. Would… Would you help me…?"

Kagami smiled at her underclassman. She scooted over to Minami's side of the kotatsu, taking a seat right next to the now flushed girl. Their shoulders just barely nudged each other, but Minami could feel the warmth that was radiating her senior. Just sitting so close to her newfound object of affections was enough to keep her unfocused with a quick rhythm of her heartbeat.

"Hmmm… Oh, that one is easy once you know how you are supposed to do. Look…" Kagami began, eagerly explaining for Minami the correct way to solve the math problem in question. She was so swallowed up with her explanation that she didn't notice Minami staring at her, red as a tomato. They were sitting so close to each other, Minami swore she could smell the shampoo-fragrance of Kagami's hair.

So she did. Never having been much of a person who resists temptation of any kind, Minami leant in closer towards her senior, and carefully took a deep inhale.

The strong smell of coconut milk was nearly overwhelming.

"-and that is usually how you should do. Did you get that Minami-chan?" Kagami suddenly asked, looking back at Minami who, to Kagami's surprise, was dangerously close to her face. Before she could react however, Minami beat her to it by recoiling backwards with an even deeper shade of scarlet across her face and eyes wide.

"S-Sorry…! Y-Yes I g-got it..! Thank y-you…!" The mint-green-haired teen burst out uncharacteristically. Kagami simply nodded, puzzled and completely at disarray before getting up on her feet.

"…I'll go get the water…" She said, stepping out of the room and leaving Hiyori and Minami alone. As soon as the pigtailed girl had left, the glasses-clad brunette shot a wide smirk towards Minami who flinched.

"Way to go with scoring points there Minami…" Hiyori said with dark chuckle. "Here she was, helping you with your math problem and you decide to smell her hair. How… _devilish._"

Minami shook her head slightly. "N-No… I didn't mean-"

"Or was the math problem a ruse to get her sit close to you?" Hiyori knew Minami wouldn't do something like that, but who was she to deny the opportunity to tease her blushing friend?

And she would do it again, had not the doorbell rung loudly throughout the household.

Downstairs, Kagami had just gotten to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell go off. Confused, and even a little annoyed, she decided to ignore getting water for now and head to the door. Inori was busy anyway.

As she continued her new route, the doorbell resonated again, and again. Whoever it was on the other side, he or she was certainly impatient. The purple-haired girl growled lightly.

"I'm coming!" She yelled. She got to the door and began to unlock it. "Calm down already I'm- …." The sight before her prompted Kagami into silence.

"Hiya Kagamin!" Konata exclaimed loudly, waving her arm enthusiastically as if to emphasise her genuine happiness. "I and Yuki-chan decided to come over for an emergency study-session!"

Kagami stood there, jaw slightly loose by the bafflement. "You…. What?"

"I'm sorry Kagami-san!" Miyuki intervened from behind the blue-haired girl. "I t-tried to stop her! I told her we c-couldn't just visit you u-unannounced but she w-was determined to have us s-study…"

"Yes! So, are you going to let us in or what? You always tell me that I need to take it seriously!" Konata exclaimed with her usual grin. Kagami on the other hand felt like banging her head against the wall. The palm just wouldn't do the trick anymore.

"I already have guests over mind you. And for the record Konata, I don't trust you or Miyuki for that matter that you are here to study." Kagami said sternly with a firm gaze. "If anything you two will most likely try and pounce me again!"

"I would never even think of doing something so low!" Konata said with yet another grin. Even Miyuki at that point felt like looking away due to the embarrassment. Kagami sighed deeply.

"You better be ready to study because I won't tolerate anything else. Besides, you probably won't be able to get home until later anyway…" Kagami said, allowing her two friends inside. _´Just my frikking luck, isn't it!´_

"Thank you Kagamin!" Konata exclaimed with a tight hug. "You won't regret this! Yuki-chan and I will personally see to that…."

"H-Hey! I told you that I wouldn't tolerate this!" Kagami yelled. "Let me go!"

"K-Konata-san! Please!" Miyuki nearly yelled. She hurried over to her blue-haired friend, trying to pry her off Kagami. "I'm sorry Kagami-san! I know how you aren't too keen to see us without notice…" The pink-haired girl eventually succeeded in dragging Konata away, with Kagami's help of shoving the smaller girl away.

The blue-haired girl grinned. "But surely I could just give you a simple hug? Right?" It's not like I am molesting you or anything Kagamin… I am just expressing my gratitude physically, that's no crime, right?"

"It ought to be…" Kagami moved back towards the kitchen, muttering lowly to herself on the way.

"Inori-oneesan! It appears we have two more guests!"

Inori stepped out of the kitchen a few seconds later. She had already put on her apron when she got out, staring first at the two new arrivals. Whom she knew too well. But despite her inner turmoil at the sight of her unaware rivals, she kept up her calm, older-sister persona. She couldn't let them know her true intentions after all. Not unless necessary.

A risky game. But the prize was worth it.

So Inori smiled. "Oh, Izumi-chan, Tanaka-chan. How are you?" She said with a fake tone of cheeriness. Judging by the smiles she got in return, it appeared that they fell for it.

"Good evening Inori-san." Miyuki said with a polite bow. "M-my apologies to just let myself in… Konata-san here insisted that we headed over here to study with Kagami-san…"

Inori continued to feign a sincere smile. "It's alright. Fortunately I can make more servings of the meal I had planned on making, so there will be enough at least. You two just make yourselves at home, though I should advise that since it is a school day tomorrow that you don't stay till too late."

"Y-Yes, naturally!" Miyuki replied shortly before looking back to her friend. "Right Konata-san?"

"Yeah, okay!" The blue-haired girl said cheerfully. "Besides we just need to check something regarding _a certain type of homework._" She added with a small grin, her eyes averted towards Kagami who felt a shiver run down her spine.

**:::::**

"Izumi-sempai?! Takara-sempai?!" Hiyori yelped out as soon as she saw the seniors step inside the room. While they carried their own glasses of ice-tea, Kagami was carrying the tray with glasses of water to her other guests.

The blue-haired otaku was first to return the greeting. "Hey Hiyori!"

The brunette stared back in disbelief. "Izumi-sempai, what brings you here? I didn't know you would com-"

"They invited themselves over." Kagami interrupted, slightly agitated. "They will be joining us for our study-session apparently." She finished with a deep sigh. _´I need to be in charge of the situation. If anything goes out of control because of those two…´_

"It was an emergency." Konata defended. She sat down next to Kagami immediately, much to Kagami's, Hiyori's and Minami's agitation. "We needed to get over here as quickly as possible. For… help."

"You only wish to copy my answers, as per usual!" Kagami spat back. "Besides- Hang on, you don't even have any books with you!"

"Oh… eh, whoops?" Konata giggled as she sheepishly scratched her neck, further provoking the irritation inside Kagami. Miyuki on the other hand picked up the notes and books she needed, leaving Konata as the only one without any paper, books or pen.

"So you hurried over here, supposedly eager to study, and yet you forgot everything you needed?" The Hiiragi girl narrowed her eyes at the girl beside her. "Honestly, what's with you?"

_´As if I didn't already know… You only wanted to show up and try to flirt with me again. At least Miyuki seems to have honest intentions at least.´ _Kagami mused to herself. The grin Konata was sporting could only mean trouble. Especially if she wore it straight without changing expression at all for several minutes.

_´What's going on inside her head?!´_

Meanwhile back downstairs, Inori paced around the kitchen. Normally she would remain calm on the outside, but since neither her parents, Matsuri or Tsukasa was at home, she could allow herself to openly be distressed.

She didn't like it at all. She knew that Konata and Miyuki both would try something while upstairs. She would have to thank Nanako later for providing the information about their rivals, otherwise she would have been oblivious to the horrors she might have walked in on. Now she was alerted; all she needed was a plan.

**:::::**

"K-Konata-san, you shouldn't disturb Kagami-san too much… I have a spare paper you could have and take notes on." Miyuki said in an attempt to get Konata off Kagami's case, though it fell on deaf ears. The blue-haired girl was currently occupying herself by cuddling up to the pigtailed girl, seemingly relishing at the touch and closeness. Not that Kagami was willingly allowing it, seeing how she was trying to push Konata away.

"Would you knock it off Konata?! Seriously, stop cuddling up at me!"

The blue-haired girl pouted playfully. "You're no fun Kagamin. Can't we play games or something? Can't be helped that I forgot my supplies." She ended with yet another grin.

"F-Fine then! Go play a game while the rest of us try to better our grades!" Kagami snarled back at her friend. "Ever heard of personal space?!"

Konata sighed. "Alright, fine. Just don't take too long, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my _player 2_." She said with a wink before scooting over to the TV, eager to begin her gaming-streak. Kagami could only sigh in irritation, though she remained happy that she had got Konata off her back for now. Even if Miyuki would probably want to do the same, she remained honest in her intention of getting some studying done. That, and the fact that she was sitting in front of Kagami, beyond reach.

"You certainly share a close friendship with Izumi-sempai, Kagami-sempai." Hiyori said sheepishly, earning a mild scowl from the pigtailed girl.

"She does that all the time against my will, more like." She replied. "There's nothing closer about it than that."

"Kagamin sure don't like to be honest about such stuff." Konata then said teasingly from her position in front of the TV. Kagami growled, but refused to reply; after all, it was more or less the truth. They had passed the line of friendship, though it didn't necessary mean they were lovers – it was still rather one-sided.

"I… see…" Hiyori replied, before feigning her attention back to her notes.

_´It can't be a coincidence. The sempais must have hurried over when I told Izumi-sempai that I was over… Are they onto us? Or are they simply that jealous? Either way, this doesn't look good. I need to speak with Minami about this right away, if only she could get back from the bathroom already!´_

Hiyori's mind continued to run rampage with questions, anxiety holding a firm grip of her at the moment. Surely Konata and Miyuki would try something given the opportunity, otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to make their way over here; a thought that was particularly worrying the brunette.

Her worry escalated into dread as she saw Konata scoot back over to Kagami. A wicked gleam glowed in Konata's eyes as she got behind Kagami, her hands already working on the stiff shoulders.

Kagami, of course, retaliated. "W-What do you think you are d-doing Konata?!"

"Just being of help to you. Since I forgot my papers, I might as well do the next best thing!" She grinned behind the pigtailed girl. "And by the looks of it, you really need some help with relaxing."

Her small hands clumsily groped and massaged the stiff shoulders from outside the clothes, despite the squirming protests of the purple-haired girl. Konata kept grinning the whole time, and while Miyuki wanted to tell her friend to stop, she wanted nothing more than to join in.

Miyuki sat like paralyzed, watching Kagami getting massaged against her will while letting out small, but noticeable moans at the touch.

Hiyori on the other hand, couldn't believe the sight. It was highly enticing to see, but since it was her rivals, it turned out to be bittersweet to watch.

But just as things looked like they would take a turn for the worst, the girls heard Inori call from downstairs, loud and clear.

"Kagami! I need your help with dinner now! Could you come down?"

Kagami had never liked cooking. She wasn't that good at it, despite having ample opportunities to improve herself by assisting at home. Nor would anything she made either look good, or taste delicious.

And yet, while she had promised Inori that she would help her tonight, Kagami couldn't have been happier to oblige. She quickly got up from the kotatsu, knocking Konata backwards in the process as she did, and shouted back with a newfound eagerness.

"Y-Yeah! Coming!" She quickly looked around at the other girls. "Feel free to play any of my games or keep studying… I promised Inori-oneesan that I would help with dinner tonight… sorry about that." Her pigtails swayed in the air as she hurried over to her door.

Kagami could her that Konata was saying something – probably making fun of her for her non-existent skills in cooking food, but she ignored it. She wanted to get away from them for now, and helping Inori would prove to be a perfect way to do so.

In her hurry she clumsily closed the door behind her, ready to descend the stairs. She didn't even notice the other presence that was in the hallways until she hastily took a turn to the right, colliding right into Minami. Neither had foreseen the other person, resulting in Kagami who had walked in a hurry had brought on all her weight right into the younger girl, knocking them both down to the floor.

The wooden floor had proved to be a solid and uncomfortable surface to land on, and it had hurt an awful lot. Wooden floors tend to do that. Yet, the pain that should be lingering on the back of Minami's head and body wasn't there. She couldn't feel it.

She felt warm, as if her face was dark with blush. Her body didn't respond to what she wanted to do, but at this point she didn't know what she wanted. All Minami knew was that Kagami had fallen onto her to the floor with enough force.

Their eyes were wide with shock, their face slowly growing into a darker shade of red while their bodies were accidentally pressed against one another.

In the moment that was supposed to be of accidental pain, Minami instead found a pure bliss, as Kagami had fallen right onto her, lips against lips, in an accidental kiss. But an accidental kiss that wasn't interrupted as they kept staring, indigo-coloured versus icy-blue, with lips still locked together.

* * *

><p>Aren't I just the worst to leave you with another cliffhanger? *Giggle*<p>

Stay tuned for more of the Home Invasion!

- GG


	12. Chapter 9 - Home Invasion part 3

Disclaimer: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or the characters associated with it. They belong to Kagami Yoshimizu. GrimGrave does not earn money from writing fiction.

**Chapter 9**

**Domino Effect of Rival Lust – Home Invasion part 3**

Panic. Inner turmoil. Sheer terror. That was what Kagami knew she was supposed to be feeling. And to a certain degree, she did. Her inner voice told her to get back up, to pretend this never happened before it was too late. And yet, despite the warning chimes, Kagami was not moving a single sinew.

She had no idea if it was because of the initial shock after realizing, or if she just happened to enjoy it, but she was still pinning her underclassman Minami to the floor. Their lips, so soft and flawless were still connected in a gentle lock. Their eyes, wide and shimmering, still stared deeply into one another, exchanging unspoken words.

_´I'm actually kissing Minami-chan… I'm kissing… Minami-chan…!´ _Kagami thought, repeating the sentence over and over again like a chant. As if she didn't have enough suitors pursuing her already, now she would probably scare off the only sane friend she had! But the feeling of her underclassman's lips against hers was almost indescribable – it lit a small spark, and that spark was quickly igniting.

_´Kagami-sempai is… Kagami-sempai is… and she's not moving away either… is she…?´ _Minami's mind was racing. Here she was, pinned to the floor by none other than her love-interest, and she could barely move a muscle; her body felt like it was on fire, yet it was pleasant warmth that coursed through her. Was it because of Kagami? Minami didn't know for sure, other than that she wanted more of it. It was as if a whole new side of her had awoken, and craved more of this feeling. It wanted to drink in Kagami's being.

Suddenly, the warmth was gone, as quickly as it came. Kagami lifted her body up, just an inch, still staring at Minami. The look was almost apologetic.

_´I have to stop this…´_ She thought. _´I can't do this to her. She's not like the others! Minami is just a friend and I can't -´_

She felt a warm hand cup her cheek. Minami was looking almost pleadingly back at the pigtailed girl with a bold, new forwardness as she just barely managed to whisper. "S-Sempai… It's okay…"

_It's okay_

Kagami's eyes flared up in widened shock. Minami, the quiet girl who rarely showed much emotion had just given her a green light. The mint-green haired girl's face was dark with blush and Kagami guessed her own wasn't much better. She had to be lying if she said that there wasn't a certain tingling sensation when she had brushed such a close contact with the younger girl. And the faint taste of Minami's lips was addictively sweet like candy. There was no denying it.

Kagami had become, unknown to herself, greedy of contact. Her suitors had surely managed to influence her during the week's course. And Minami had given her a green light for approach.

So she lowered her head again, their upper lips just barely grazing each other. Their small, puffs of breath washed over their faces like a gentle breeze until the kiss was just about to happen.

"Kagami-chan! Are you coming? I really need your help in the kitchen!" Inori suddenly called out from downstairs. Her loud voice served as an alarm clock that pulled Kagami out of her dreamland, prompting the pigtailed girl to jolt back up from the floor. She looked down at the stairs.

"Y-Yes! I'm on my way!" She yelled back. Her eyes averted back to Minami; the girl looked nearly heartbroken.

"I'm…" Kagami began. "I'm sorry…" It was just above a whisper. She disappeared downstairs, leaving Minami alone who could only watch her upperclassman's back with sorrowful eyes. And yet, a small smile was shortly visible on her lips as she got up.

**:::::**

"S-sorry for the wait…" Kagami said, fighting her persistent blush. Luckily, Inori had her back to the girl due to looking for something in the fridge, allowing Kagami to calm down a bit. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest; it felt like it would burst out at any moment.

"It's alright Kagami." Inori replied, still not tearing away from her search in the fridge. "Could you get started on cutting the paprika and tomatoes?"

"Y-yes, of course…" The knife was already out, as was the vegetables. Kagami went straight to work, cutting the vegetables as carefully as she could, albeit many slices came out as uneven. She wasn't one who usually helped out in the kitchen after all, that was Tsukasa's job.

For the next few minutes, the only sound that came out of the kitchen was the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board, and Inori rummaging the fridge. Nothing out of the ordinary of course, but Kagami could feel it like streams of water on her skin.

The tension!

She was worked up sensually as a result of her mishap with Minami. She was edgy, in a mentally erotic state that was very volatile in its own nature. And the pigtailed girl just knew that Inori would do something – she wouldn't call Kagami down to just help her with dinner. No, Inori just radiated with an aura of cleverly hidden mischievousness. She wanted to separate Kagami from the others, for she could not contain herself even if Kagami had friends over.

And now she was waiting. Inori wouldn't just get it over with this time; she waited, probably pretending to look for something in the fridge to see how long it took for her pigtailed little sister to make the first move.

It was a daring move. But a move that worked.

Kagami couldn't deny the urges, the temptation of another female being close to her in the way only lovers would be. If there was one thing that had truly gotten through the tsundere through the week, it was the fact and realisation that a woman's body was something highly desirable. It could bring pleasure, a higher stimulation of sensuality to both body and mind. The constant "assaults" of her suitors had, in their crude way, brought Kagami to that accepting level.

And now that she was on that level, she now had her own urges of the female company. Surely, Kagami remained stubborn in being official about it. But she knew.

Which was why she gave in. Having put away the knife, Kagami walked up to her sister, who still had her back to her, and gave her sister's butt a light squeeze. Inori let out a surprised yelp at first, but once she turned around did she allow a small smirk dance on her lips.

"Took you long enough…" Inori said with a mockingly innocent smile, keeping Kagami's hand pinned to her rear with her own. Her little sister blushed deeply, but Inori simply giggled, allowing her other arm to pull Kagami closer. The two Hiiragi sisters were barely a few centimetres apart.

"My dear little sister… I didn't know you were the kind who would go for the rear." Inori said with a giggle. "Not that I complain though…"

She kissed her roughly on the lips, almost possessively. But the kiss soon changed, becoming gentler, yet passionate the more they kissed. To Kagami's own surprise, she found herself burying a hand in her older sister's hair while still caressing her ass. Not that it was too much of a surprise; Kagami relished in the kisses and touches of another woman. Sister, teacher, or even friend. It didn't matter in the end.

Inori was a beautiful woman, even if she was her sister by blood. Nanako had her own motherly, but naughty charm that had grown more alluring and enticing in Kagami's eyes, whether she would admit it or not. Her suitors, consisting of her friends and classmates were not by any extent ugly either; each of them had their sides which Kagami had grown fond of. She had realized it, and knew it too well.

There was no point in arguing over it. The muffled moans she let out as Inori caressed her were more than proof.

She felt the flick of Inori's tongue against her upper lip, begging for entrance amidst their kisses. Hungry for more, Kagami was happy to oblige, and soon their tongues lapped at each other in a hungry, lustful act. It was wrong on so many levels, but Kagami couldn't deny the sensation that mingled on her spine and core when she was close to Inori, or women in general like this. Not that she had been this intimate that much.

Slowly, Kagami broke off from the kiss. "N-neesan… I need to… visit the bathroom…"

Inori grinned, giving her sister a quick peck on the lips. "Don't keep me waiting…"

With a simple, but quick nod, Kagami hurried out of the kitchen. She had been honest about nature's call, but part of her had wanted to break away from Inori. She couldn't allow herself to give in completely – her life was already messed up enough, in less than a week even. No, she had to remain strong and not give in to the urges. First she had accidentally been physical with Minami of all people, whom Kagami had second thoughts about; the underclassman had been too accepting to her accidental advance.

Secondly, Inori had worked her up even more to the point that Kagami was, in simple terms, horny. Sexually aroused. When she got back she would have to try and focus on cooking – a challenge in two ways. First of all, Kagami couldn't cook. Second, Inori wouldn't let her cook.

_´I'm trapped in my own house…´_ Kagami mused, still walking over to the bathroom. At least there she could relieve some of nature's stress and splash some cold water on her face to calm her down. One step at a time…

She opened up the bathroom door, about to step inside. Right over the doorway did the pigtailed girl feel a pair of small, slender arms hug her waist from behind while simultaneously pushing her forward.

The force had not been strong enough, but since Kagami had been taken by surprise, it managed to push effectively inside the room. The pigtailed teenager stumbled for a few minutes, desperate to retain her balance and not fall onto the floor when she heard the clicking sound of the lock. With balance quickly retained, she spun around. In the back of Kagami's mind she pondered if she had ever, in her whole life till now, felt irritation turn into sheer horror in the matter of barely a second.

There wasn't one she could remember, so this was her first time experience it. The irritation and anger of being literally pushed around, only to find out who did it in which the realisation turned into pure terror. Standing there in all her deranged wittiness, with eyes shimmering with mirth of greedy lust behind a few transparent, loose bangs of blue hair. The usual grin on her lips was dangerously fitting to the expression in her eyes, making the girl even more unnerving to even watch as she slowly stepped towards Kagami, coyly winking.

"Kagamin…" Konata's voice was so different from how it usually was. It was so sultry that each word she let out almost came out as a moan. It was as if the words were sensual in nature, that they affected your body whenever you spoke them.

"Kagamin… If you are this worked up, you could have told me in secrecy… Like a text message… and I could have helped you with your pent-up urges a lot sooner." The blue-haired girl of short height winked again as she took another step forward. "I know you are feeling horny right now… And it's okay Kagamin…"

The pigtailed girl's eyes widened at the comment. Kagami could admit that she was indeed aroused, but she hadn't come here to relieve herself in any form, nor had the arousal been voluntary. And yet there was a part of her that wanted to have that release, to give in. It was as if two different Kagami were living in the same body, taking turns of being in control of the actions.

And now, despite the initial fear, Konata's suggestion was tempting.

"Uh... K-Konata, I didn't c-come here to-"

"No need to tell lies now Kagamin…" Konata interrupted. "Your face is redder than a tomato, you're almost sweating and you've been shifting which leg to lean on a few times already. You are impatient…" Her grin changed into a sly smirk. "And I will happily help you, Kagamin. After all, I'm the cause of it."

Kagami stared at her friend with a puzzled expression over her comment. Konata thought she was responsible for Kagami's current state? What a joke!

"Konata, I… I think you might have-" If even for a split second, Kagami averted her eyes downwards, but it was all that it took for her to finally see what Konata was wearing. The short girl had removed her sweater, revealing more of her skin. Konata was now only wearing her small cargo pants and a loose white tank-top which was printed on the front; the print was depicting two girls in profile, staring at each other whilst smiling, holding hands.

"Uh… Konata, what are you wearing…?" Kagami ultimately asked. Strange as it was, Konata didn't usually wear clothes with prints on them. On second glance, it looked custom-made.

Konata let out a simple chuckle, staring down at her tank-top with glee. "This? It's my special-ordered "_Candy Boy_" tank-top! I decided it was most fitting to wear for tonight…"

"Why tonight…?" Kagami asked, arching an eyebrow nervously. The shorter girl chuckled again, eyeing Kagami up with a dreamy gaze, twirling her finger around a few loosely hanging locks of hair. For the next minute, Konata kept the same action up as she continuously stared at Kagami, occasionally letting her tongue running over her lips in an erotic fashion.

She purred. "Because, Kagamin, these girls are one of many symbols when it comes to yuri pairings… This," she pointed to the girl on the left who has long, lightly brown hair. "is Yukino, the older sibling of the two – yeah, they're siblings – and the other," She pointed on the girl on the right, who had a darker shade of brown hair which was shorter. "is Kanade. Despite being siblings, they care for each other _very_ much…"

"Kagamin…" Konata purred out again, lightly gripping onto her lock of hair. She was panting heavily. _"I want you to be my Kanade."_

Her stare was so fixated, so intense. With every step that Kagami took backwards, Konata followed. The anxiety slowly spread out through Kagami's body exposing her body-language to Konata who either missed it or ignored it. Once again was the pigtailed girl at a loss for who was in charge of her – a part of her wanted to seize the moment and engage with the blue-haired teen in a passionate kissing session, and the other screamed at her to get out and seek refuge somewhere else in the house where it was more crowded. The two voices kept arguing back and forth in her mind that by the time Kagami decided to act, Konata had already pressed herself against her.

She stood on her toes to make up for the missing height, kissing Kagami who slowly felt her will being drained from her. All that was soon left was an empty shell of a girl who didn't know what she wanted, and went with the flow. Hands buried themselves in thick locks of hair, tongues licked the sensitive lips.

Teeth met against flesh in small, teasing nibbles, flushed bodies were tightly pressed against one another with matching heartbeats and the world was forgotten.

Their shared kisses weren't too passionate, or even that deep. But they were vigorous – each kiss, followed by either a playful nibble or an extra lick of a tongue, sent a rush that made their back hair stand on edge. It was the warm sensation of being drunk with lust, and just do what your body craved. No strings attached. Nothing holding you back.

The feeling of euphoria and lust was slowly growing overwhelming for Kagami however. With her few shreds of strength, she further pressed her body against the wall, and slid down until she sat on the floor. With Konata now straddling her lap, the blue-haired friend continued to kiss Kagami who reciprocated with earnest. A small hand rested on Kagami's breast, squeezing it lightly through the clothing.

Kagami moaned into the kisses continuously as Konata kept groping her. As good as it felt, Kagami was not one to be the only one on the receiving end; she mimicked Konata's action and gave the small breast a gentle caress through the tank-top, only to realize that there was no bra underneath. She could feel the small breast as if the tank-top wasn't even there, allowing her to brush the erect nipple with ease. Konata let out a short, loud yelp at the contact, but it only seemed to spur her on with the kisses that had now grown more passionate.

_´Who would've thought…´ _Kagami thought. _´that Konata was this good of a kisser… I bet she somehow learned from those damn ero-games she keeps playing…´_

A mildly disturbing thought, but a thought she filed away for later contemplation. For now, she was honestly just enjoying the moment. Kissing Konata, touching her, and just feeling the heat.

There was a sudden rustle on the handle. The duo quickly withdrew from each other as it kept rustling, until there was a gentle knocking on the door. "Hello?"

It was Hiyori's voice. "Sorry to trouble whoever's in there but I need to use the rest room as well…"

"O-Oh! Yes, I'll b-be right out! Give m-me a few minutes!" Kagami shouted back. Her voice was almost cracked and dry due to her sudden startle. If that door had not been locked…

"Oh, Kagami-sempai! N-No rush, I'll head upstairs in the meantime!"

Kagami and Konata both heard the short presence of footsteps slowly die out as Hiyori went back upstairs, allowing the girls to let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe the words are coming out of my mouth, but I'm glad that you locked the door Konata…" Kagami said with a tired sigh. "But this can't go on. I really need to use the bathroom myself and –"

She felt the petite lips melt into hers again, kissing her deeply with no hesitation, albeit briefly. As the taste of Konata's lips was but a faintly lingering sensation, Kagami stared into her green orbs. They sparkled with mirth.

"I take it all back… You aren't a tsundere Kagamin… sometimes." She said with a wink, to which Kagami felt the usual spike of embarrassment and annoyance. "Let's play again sometime very soon…" She gave the pigtailed girl another quick peck and got up, only to take her time to let her non-existing hips sway as she walked out of the bathroom, though Kagami had to admit, the petite rear of her smaller friend was tempting and enticing. Ultimately she left Kagami alone. Alone, flushed and heavily aroused.

The strength in her legs had yet to return. With a grunt, Kagami tried to get up by leaning onto the nearby shelf, but to no avail. If she wanted to get anywhere, she would have to crawl. And so far, she had two destinations, which consisted of an unlocked door that wasn't even closed properly, and the toilet.

She let out another long sigh. Dragging her body forward, Kagami eventually managed to close and lock the door again, and then drag herself over to the toilet. If she now only could get this part over with, without giving in to the persistent urges that beckoned her from her soaking core.

_´I'm going to go crazy if this keeps up!´_

**::::::**

_´I wonder what's taking Kagami so long… Is she not feeling well…? I hope not.´ _Inori mused as she set the table with enough utensils and glasses, seemingly happy with her work. Nothing too fancy, but definitively remarkable, just how she liked it.

_´She has so far only giving me positive responses on my advances… And she was the one who initiated our little moment earlier.´_ Inori giggled. _´That has got to mean something, right? Still, her friends worry me… Kuroi-san told me of my beloved sister's suitors…´_

The suitors; her rivals. Konata and Miyuki, both of which were Kagami's close friends and whom Inori had met several times in the past. Misao and Ayano however had only met Inori a few times as they rarely came over – they were Kagami's classmates so they met each other every day. These two "teams" were trying to win her heart, and they all had their opportunities in one way or another, and that kept Inori paranoid. She couldn't follow Kagami to school and guard her like a dog, nor could she ban her friends from their house. Surely, Kagami wouldn't fall for them after what they had been through together in this week, it was no point in dwelling on it.

Yet she couldn't shake the gnawing thought in the back of her head that Kagami might be taken from her by unfair persuasion. Like a mocking laughter, it kept poking fun of her with unwanted images of Kagami, her beloved little sister, in bed with Konata, or even Misao.

Inori wouldn't let it happen. If Kagami was to share a bed with anyone, it would be with Inori! And Nanako, sadly, but it was a better option than the others. She would have to accept that Nanako would be involved, to have a share of Kagami. But it wasn't a complete loss though; Nanako had her own charm, that much could Inori admit.

Just as she finished decorating for the last seat of the table, her cell phone began to ring its merry tune, vibrating against the wooden surface.

"Hello, Inori speaking."

"Good evening Inori-san." The other voice said. Nanako Kuroi, of course. Inori rolled her eyes with a light smile.

"Good evening Kuroi-san. I take it that you are on your way then?"

"Been driving for a good fifteen minutes," Nanako replied with a chuckle. "and I should be arriving within additional fifteen minutes."

Inori took a seat on one of the wooden chairs. "You sure drive a long way for this supposed "house visit" Kuroi-san. You could just wait till tomorrow when you see her in school regardless. Besides, do teachers even do these house-visits with third-years anymore?"

"It's rare." Nanako admitted. "But not uncommon. Besides, it's not like it's a real house-visit you know. How is she anyway?"

Inori couldn't help but to giggle with an almost smug smile. "She is… worked up. However, she has friends over…"

"I see… Well, might as well scold them a bit if they're any of my students… Is Izumi there?"

"Yes." Inori replied.

"… If only this car could go faster. Anyway, I'll see you in a little bit Inori-san. By the end of the evening, Kagami-chan will be ours."

"I can't wait… Don't keep me waiting for too long or I'll start without you." Inori said, giggling afterwards as Nanako gasped into her phone.

"I'll do my best! See you soon."

"Bye Kuroi-san." Inori replied, ending their conversation with a click of a button.

* * *

><p><em>I couldnt possibly end this chapter without another cliffhanger now could I? Mwahaha!<em>

_Still, as always, I hope you all enjoyed reading, old and new fans alike!_

_Also, I dont know how long it takes to drive from the Saitama prefecture to the Kanagawa prefecture since I dont know in which cities Kagami and Nanako live in._


	13. Chapter 10 - Descent part 1

Disclaimer: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or the characters associated with it. They belong to Kagami Yoshimizu. GrimGrave does not earn money from writing fiction.

**Chapter 10**

**Meltdown – Kagami's Descent part 1**

Kagami got out of the bathroom, the sound of the flushing toilet behind her as she was content and done with her business. Her blush however, was still there – she could feel its heat still. Despite having washed her face with ice cold water, it would not go away. It was persistent, and Kagami was starting to grow nervous over how the dinner in question would turn out to be, if she would have to endure random feet stroking against her legs or the person next to her molested her thighs.

It was a horrifying thought the more she dwelled on it. Only thing missing right now was her two classmates and the circle would be complete. To her sheer horror naturally, but still. Things couldn't possibly get any worse now.

_´You should just try and make them all happy….´_

Kagami snapped out of her thoughts. It didn't sound like her at all, but she paid that thought no further mind – she had other concerns. She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. She had been in the bathroom longer than she had expected. Kagami made her way to the kitchen immediately, where Inori still cooked the dinner, but as soon as Kagami stepped into the room her sister turned towards her with a light grin.

"Took you long enough." She joked with a gentle laughter. "Feeling better now though?"

Kagami nodded with a weak smile, trying to hide her blush. "Y-Yeah…. All better…" It wasn't necessary a lie. Despite Konata's advances, Kagami had indeed felt a little better, even if it meant she now had a need she wanted to sated; a need that was dangerous to reveal when she was in a house filled with people that wanted nothing more but to ravage her. Despite how much she nearly craved it herself, much to her own surprise, she had to keep it down and not say a word about it. Worst come to worst, she would have to relieve herself in the dead of night.

"You look a bit flushed there Kagami-chan… Are you sure you are alright?" Inori walked over to her younger sister, her palm against Kagami's forehead. "Hmm… you sure are a bit warmer than usual. But you don't look like you've caught a cold…" Her expression changed into a smirk as she gently trailed her hand down from the forehead, to Kagami's cheek, caressing it. "Or maybe you still are worked up from before?"

That, too, wasn't necessarily a lie. She had indeed felt good when she were with Inori earlier, which was half the reason she wanted to go to the bathroom in the first place. There was no denying that Inori had made her feel good, and so wanted – very wanted, in fact, Kagami had felt needed. And that sensation rose back up again, with her sister being so close and lovable.

It ached pleasantly. Kagami didn't know if it was her or someone controlling her at this point, but her hands reached back out for her sister's body, wanting to pull her back in for that seething kiss that she now longed for.

She felt foreign in her own body. A stranger in a strange land. Was this really she? She didn't know.

Their lips, full and scented with a fruity lip balm were barely touching, wetness against wetness, when the doorbell suddenly rang and forced the two to separate. While Kagami remained bewildered and shocked over the evening call, Inori sighed deeply. She already knew who it was.

"Kagami-chan, would you be a dear and get the door?" Inori said with a light smile. "I guess I forgot to tell you of a certain guest that would join us tonight."

Kagami looked back at her sceptically. "Guest? No, you didn't mention any guest…" The doorbell rang again, and this time the younger sister made her way to the door, sighing most of the way. She didn't even know what annoyed her most; that her intimate moment with Inori had been interrupted, or that she actually was annoyed over that fact. Unreasonably enough, she settled with both for now and walked the last few steps to the door. The doorbell rang against she undid the lock, further testing her patience as she opened up the door.

And for the first time since she stepped out of the bathroom did she feel a brief coolness wash over her. And not because of the evening air that breezed inside.

The golden-haired ponytail waved in the wind, a silhouette in movement behind the tall, motionless woman in all her glory. Dressed in a simple black jacket and a white, plain shirt with jeans, Nanako Kuroi stood proudly before her flabbergasted student, grinning while flashing her protruded fang. Kagami was speechless; absolutely robbed of both words and voice as she stood there and tried to comprehend that Nanako was indeed standing there, meaning she was the guest, and as to why she was the guest.

The blonde chuckled, bringing an end to the silence. "I suppose your sister didn't tell you then. Well, let's keep it simple, alright Hiiragi-chan?" She said with a wink. "I'm here for my house-visit; you know, school-related stuff. Though, you know… It's almost like we're having a dinner together."

Kagami felt her cheeks flare up with embarrassing heat again. "W-we _are_ having d-dinner together, Kuroi-sensei…"

"Oh, I know." Nanako laughed. "But I meant, we are having _dinner together_, silly Hiiragi-chan."

The pigtailed girl didn't know what to do or say anymore. She didn't even know how she could improvise! Nanako would be staying for dinner whether she liked it or not, despite the urges of just slamming the door shut in front of her and pretend this didn't happen. And yet, the more she looked at the young teacher…

… The more she realized how hot she really was. She was beautiful in all her right, but now Kagami could see the true appeal beneath the surface. Those vivid, green eyes and her adult lips adorned with that small fang were perfectly matched, and her body that hid itself underneath the clothes looked curvy enough in the right places.

_´Invite her in…´_

Kagami's eyes snapped wide open.

_´No harm will happen…. Unless you want to.´_

She shook her head. Ignoring Nanako's puzzled expression, Kagami stepped aside, still holding the door open. She didn't believe what she was doing, but it happened as clear as day.

"Please… Come in sensei…"

The blonde grinned a wide grin, reaching from ear to ear, with a light blush. "Don't mind if I do."

She walked in slowly, her green eyes locked with Kagami's as she did, and reached up to her student's face, caressing her cheek as she walked by her as the fingers trailed from the warm cheek to the tip of her chin. To their surprise, Kagami didn't flinch or turned away. She lifted her face up, allowing the teacher to gently scratch the chin until she was out of reach.

Nanako kept grinning, but her face was reddened beyond belief, as was Kagami's.

"I see you made it in time." The teacher and her student both turned away from each other as Inori stepped out to the hallways, smiling lightly while leaning against the wall with her back. "Welcome to our home Kuroi-sensei."

The teacher chuckled, bowing before Inori. "Thank you for having me on such short notice." She looked back at Kagami. "You and I can talk later Hiiragi-chan. But now, I need to have a word with your sister." The pigtailed teen nodded, gave her sister a glance, and walked back up, worked up, flushed and with a strong gut feeling that this evening would end in the most horrific of ways.

She got back to her room nonetheless. Their eyes, all of them, were instantly upon her but she didn't look at them. Not even a glance escaped her as she took her seat, trying her hardest to ignore the heated stares she got from now three of her guests; Konata, Miyuki and now Minami. The only one she could really look at now was Hiyori who appeared to be in need of help with her math, which was a good way to occupy herself with.

If only the others could stop stripping her with their gazes. Even Minami had a piercingly sharp look in her otherwise innocent eyes, trying to beckon Kagami's attention without words.

"Kagamin, you're so dutiful when it comes to helping others…" Konata suddenly said, having paused the game she had otherwise occupied herself with. "I've always liked that about you." The pigtailed girl shot back a glare at her friend despite having tried to avoid eye-contact.

"You just like it because you always get to copy me homework! Don't even pretend otherwise!"

"That's partly true though." Konata winked at Kagami. "Despite being so tsun-tsun, you care deeply for your friends. That's why."

Kagami quickly looked away. Her face, already brightly hot and red, only grew in temperature after Konata's cheesy, but honest words; deep down, Kagami actually appreciated them, despite the fact that Konata's words had other intentions than to make her blush. But despite that, she couldn't help but to feel a little better – it wasn't often that Konata were just plain honest and didn't add a form of insult. Averting Konata's gaze, she muttered a low "Thanks" and got back to helping Hiyori with the math.

Then it came back to her. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you guys… Kuroi-sensei is apparently having a home-visit for me tonight, so she will be joining us for dinner… Just so you know."

Miyuki and Konata were the ones most surprised which was natural, but the shocked expressions on Hiyori and Minami didn't go unnoticed. "What?! Why is Kuroi-sensei here?" Konata yelled out. "I didn't even know they did home-visits anymore!"

Miyuki spoke up next. "K-Konata-san, it's not that rare for teachers to still have home-visits… Though it's usually for students that have a bit of… uhm… trouble in school…" Her innocent eyes travelled back to Kagami. "It's strange that she would visit Kagami-san of all people though…"

"I don't know why either…" Kagami heard herself lie. She knew perfectly well why Kuroi-sensei was here; neither she nor Inori had thought that Kagami would be bringing friends over tonight. It was supposed to be just them. Tsukasa was away meeting a friend again tonight, and would even sleep over till tomorrow, and Matsuri was also away with her usual group of friends, probably till late. As for their parents, they were still away – had been gone since Tuesday for a vacation, leaving the rest of the family alone. They had left early in the morning, but it wasn't unusual. They had a tendency to do that when they wanted some time for themselves, and their children had grown used to it by now.

Which meant that this was most likely planned by Nanako to make a visit when there were as few people there as possible. Or at least her parents. Kagami didn't know who was planning what, but this reeked of a plan. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Anyway, just so you know. She might even ask you two about homework, so be prepared. Especially you Konata."

"Uhm, Kagami-sempai…" The pigtailed teen turned to Minami. Just remembering about their little incident made her blush even further, the red heat was now covering her entire body with the flustered warmth. "C-Could… Could you please… help me with this problem? I… I don't quite understand it…."

Kagami smiled at her underclassman. It may have occurred an embarrassing incident between them, but who was she to deny helping her friend and underclassman? She was embarrassed, and didn't know what Minami was thinking or feeling, but she had given her green light earlier. If that was of any indication, then maybe Minami would peg a crush on Kagami as well – and Kagami was once again at a loss over how she should feel about it.

_´You just enjoy the attention.´_

Kagami froze up in a split second. Her thoughts didn't feel like her own tonight. She shook her head and resumed her smile towards the mint-green haired teen and walked over. "Of course Minami-chan."

Their behaviour, their current interaction and the shared scarlet they had across their faces was not going unnoticed by Hiyori, who remained in her seat, watching. She knew that her friend had been a little shyer and almost timid once they had gotten to Kagami's house, but this was different like night and day. Minami acted very shyly! She stuttered, she blushed darker than before and she barely paid attention to what Kagami said to her and only watched her with those yearning eyes. There was no mistake in her suspicions. Something must have happened. Even Kagami acted a bit different around Minami now.

Unnoticed by the others, Hiyori smirked at the two. When she got her chance, she would have to make Minami spill the beans.

Minutes went by as the group continued with their businesses. Konata remained stationed in front of the TV playing videogames, but every so often would she sneak a glance back at Kagami, stripping her with her eyes. Miyuki remained no different, but still got some work done. But even she couldn't contain herself, as her eyes wandered to her friend, equally yearning for her.

Hiyori pretended to do her homework. She had now discovered the tip of the iceberg, and was eagerly digging for more in her contemplation, whilst Minami unknowingly revealed more and more to confirm her suspicions.

**::::::**

Kagami's phone suddenly rang. It wasn't too loud to bother the studying girls, but caught their attention nonetheless till Kagami grabbed it. She quickly glanced at the number before pressing the button and answered.

"Kagami speaking."

"Hello Kagami…" Ayano said with a light purr from the other end. "How are you tonight?"

Kagami felt indifferent – because in her current situation at home, she couldn't possibly grow any warmer, or blush any deeper than she already was. "Oh, hey… I'm fine over here, how are you doing?"

"A lot better now when I hear your voice…" Ayano replied, again with her light purr. "I was calling to ask you if Misa-chan and I could come over… We honestly just want to talk and … you know… hang out together." She let out a silent gasp. "After all… we _miss_ you, Kagami…"

That voice. _Her_ voice. It was so sensual through the line, Kagami didn't need to guess what Ayano probably was doing right now as she spoke. It was beyond her usual flirty tone whenever she got into the mood as she had done whenever Kagami was around nowadays. Kagami felt the same burning ache between her own legs as well – after all, she had been worked up and unable to finish the job. And hearing Ayano moan so quietly into the receiver was only making Kagami more bothered on the sensual plane, she almost wished to participate in the action, beyond her own belief.

"That… sounds sweet Ayano… But I already have guests over-"

"Minegishi?!" Konata yelled back sharply, not even bothering to pause the game she was playing. Kagami hushed her back to silence, but it proved shortly afterwards to be in vain as Ayano gasped back from the other end.

"Was that… Izumi-san? Why is Izumi-san there, Kagami…?"

Kagami shot Konata a dark scowl. "L-Look, it's not what you think! They invited themselves over-"

"Say no more Kagami! Misa-chan and I will be there shortly to help you. You just relax and… don't do anything I wouldn't do. … With them."

"No, Ayano! Wait a minute-!" They hung up on her. Now her two classmates, as she had feared, would join the already chaos that was threatening to break out through the entire household at any given moment. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen! Now with every one of her suitors in the same room, there would be no safe place to be, and people would start throwing insults and it would all lead to a chain reaction that entirely revolved around herself.

She felt ill.

She got up and quickly left the room. Everything seemed dizzy and hazy, as if the whole house was spinning but where she stood. Managing to get to the bathroom, Kagami locked the door and stumbled over to the sink, trying to wash her face with cold water but to no avail; everything was still spinning.

And everything felt like it was burning.

Her legs almost gave up on her, forcing her to stumble back to the toilet and sit down. It didn't help – everything remained a spin of heat. She began to sweat, thin droplets running down her reddened face.

"What… What is… happening…?"

_´Truth always comes crashing down…´_

"It… burns…" She gasped out. Her mind betrayed her with thoughts that didn't sound like her own – as if someone sat inside her head and force-fed her with thought that didn't make any sense.

_´… make everyone happy….´_

Her heart began to race; it was beating fast, and harder against her chest that it almost hurt. The sweat just kept run down.

_´Hahah… look at this… it's like it's hard to understand…´_

Her heart kept pounding from inside her chest, steadily increasing its speed to dangerous levels while Kagami bent over in pain. Nothing was clear anymore; her sight, her forced thoughts, her situation, nothing!

And suddenly, it was all gone. The ache, the voice, everything was back to normal. Her heart was beating normally, although the sweat was still there. The room wasn't spinning anymore.

She wasted no time. Kagami hurried back to the sink, with legs now supporting her, and washed her face with the icy cold water, removing the sweat and calming down her blushing heat. It did little on the latter, but it was alright now at least. But despite that, Kagami couldn't help but ponder on what that ordeal had been. She couldn't grasp it at all!

She shrugged it off for now, there was nothing else she could do. With a deep sigh, she got out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. She needed to tell Inori about the two extra guests after all.

**:::::::**

"You must've driven here beyond the speed-limit." Inori remarked with a smile. She handed over a glass of cold water to the blonde woman, who eagerly accepted with and took a light swig. "It wasn't that long since we talked…"

"I took a risk." Nanako admitted. "Especially when I heard _they_ were over… Honestly, why are they even here?"

"I suppose my darling sister had only intended for two of them to stay over… The other two only showed up a little while ago, and I don't think Kagami-chan had expected them to."

The two women sighed in unison. Their plan to swoon Kagami had been clogged by the other girls' presence, making their moves very difficult to pull off, especially without them noticing. Granted, it would have been difficult to perform either way, but now there were those who would most likely try and stop them if they caught whiff of their plan.

"So…" Inori began. "How do you propose we do this? Now that we got obstacles…"

"If we can have some alone time with her, that's all that matters. As her teacher, I have the privilege to speak to her alone regarding school." The blonde cast a look at Inori, smiling. "And as her older sister, you're more or less her guardian since your parents are away. Which means you would be able to sit down with us…"

"So basically, we'll use your home-visit as an excuse in order to have my sister for ourselves, and then we make our move?"

Nanako nodded. "That's the idea."

"If it wasn't for her friends, I would have wanted to try something else… But it can't be helped. We'll have to do it after dinner then, it's almost done cooking."

"Of course. Trust me Inori-san, once we approach her with our combined womanliness, she'll be sure to open up for us-"

"She already has." Inori stated. "She… I believe she has already reached that level of acceptance… It's just a matter of her allowing her heart to let us in."

"I guess you're right." Nanako nodded with a smile. "She has been a little more… willing, for the lack of a better word."

The two women kept talking, forgetting about their plan for now and went on to their common favourite topic, the cute sister and student Kagami, without a care in the world. Neither was particularly fond of the idea of sharing, but it wasn't entirely rejected either. Regardless, they shared a strong common affection towards her, and if it meant they had to share her in order gain their happiness, then they were more than happy to do so.

What they didn't know however, amidst their talking, Kagami stood outside the kitchen, hugging the wall as she listened in on the two women.

_´They're in league…?´ _Kagami thought, deep in surprise over her discovery. _´So… that's how it is… They've grouped up, just like Konata and Miyuki... and Ayano and Misao…´_

Her heart began to beat rapidly inside her chest again. It was tightening into a lump inside of her, and the more she thought of it – the idea of Nanako and Inori together advancing on her – she hotter she became. Too late did Kagami realize that the world was spinning again as she bent over in the heart-racing ache, sweat protruding from her skin once again. It was all a hazy mist around her, with the only thing being clear was the blood pounding in her ears, and the familiar thoughts that invaded her mind.

_´They team up for you…´_

_´Why deny their hard work….´_

_´Ought to … everyone…happy…´_

She quickly clutched her hands around her head in a vain attempt to cease the headache, doing little to numb it down.

_´Why remain stubborn… when one can always… submit…´_

Once again, it all vanished as quickly as it had come. The sweat and warmth was like last time there, but otherwise it felt fine, in a sense of the word – Kagami was horrified over these whatever-they-were-called.

It just didn't make any sense at all! Her suitors had indeed made her hot and bothered, and to a certain degree she enjoyed the attention; she had never been involved with anyone romantically, and though she had hoped it would be a guy that confessed to her, this was the next best thing.

Or was it even better? She didn't know.

Or rather, she did know, but didn't want to admit it to herself.

Kagami quickly wiped her brow with her sleeve before she took a deep breath and decided to continue to the kitchen. She had to talk to Inori anyway, weird moments or not.

**:::::::**

"Alright, now spill the beans!" Hiyori said with a smirk. A few minutes after Kagami had left, Hiyori had acted on her suspicions and brought Minami over to the restroom on the top floor, locking them inside.

The shy classmate's face lit up; she knew what Hiyori was after. But there was no escaping it, even if she tried to act innocent or averting her eyes from Hiyori's, the brunette classmate simply took hold of Minami's face and turned her back towards Hiyori again.

"Something must've happened between you two… You act like you usually do, but that blush of yours… It's brighter than it ought to be. And Sempai was so… different when she was around you too… So, Minami-chan… What happened?"

"I…" Minami began and immediately avoided Hiyori's gaze. She was growing warmer with embarrassment, but her friend kept looking at her, expecting a reply. Minami had never been a good liar; it wasn't in her nature to lie even by a little bit. "I…R-ran into Sempai…"

Hiyori narrowed her eyes at her friend. "And…?"

"A-a-and… we… we…"

"Minami-chan, I can see that it was something you rather kept to yourself. But we're in on this together. If you want you can whisper it."

The mint-green haired teen nodded shyly, and leant into Hiyori's ear. Her voice was barely audible and shaky, but she tried her best to confess of what had happened. Several minutes passed as she tried to find the right words, to try and find a good way to start her confession, and it was about to break her with anxiety.

Ultimately, she lost and, and blurted out right into Hiyori's ear.

"Sempai and I k-k-kissed!"

"….You…you two…. Kissed?"

Minami nodded furiously, her face and neck red as a beetroot. "Y…yes.."

She thought Hiyori would lose it. That she would make a big deal about it, congratulating her and claim how they were so close in winning her over despite the rivals that also lingered in the house. Minami was so certain that Hiyori would blow their cover for now and alert the others in her exclaiming cheer.

Instead, she got a classmate that passed out, a thin trickle of blood escaping her nose as she fell to the floor with the dumbest smile plastered on her face.

**::::::**

Inori sighed with a light frown. "So you're having two additional friends over? Dinner will probably be enough for us all since I made more of it for lunch or dinner sometime… but I have to say Kagami-chan, I don't exactly approve of this." Inori eyed her little sister with a solemn look. "Your teacher has already made her way for a house-visit, and we'll be having a probably long talk after dinner. It's already quite late you know."

Kagami nodded. "I know, I know… But it's not like I invited them you know. Konata and Miyuki just invited themselves over as did Minegishi and Kusakabe… But I'll tell them they have to leave after dinner alright?"

"That's all I needed to hear Kagami-chan." Inori smiled at her, greatly and brightly. "Dinner should be ready soon so you might want to tell your friends now."

Kagami nodded again. "Alright…"

She walked back up the stairs. She could hear Nanako and Inori continue to talk, although the words were unintelligible at that point. They were probably whispering by now, but little did they know that Kagami was already aware of their plan. A plan she was both disgusted and flattered by, though she couldn't quite understand it herself.

Each step Kagami took up the stairs felt heavy. The staircase felt like a mile long as she made her way up, flustered, confused and nearly broken. She was warm, too warm, as if was standing in the middle of a sauna and it slowly broke her down even further. She knew what was about to happen after dinner, and she knew what would most likely happen _during_ dinner as well. She truly was the lamb sent to the slaughter as her sexual predators roamed freely within her own home. If only her family had been present, her suitors wouldn't have dared to make a move.

Alas, that was not the case, and Kagami began to settle with the thought of her inevitable demise of sexual harassment. All she could do now was to wait and see it all unfolds. She didn't even know who she preferred at this point.

She crossed the final step of the staircase with a sigh. Now at least she could tell her friends that they had to leave after dinner, which would mean that it would only be herself, her teacher and her sister in the house. Kagami rather dealt with one or two of them than a whole pluton of them.

"A-Are you serious Minami-chan?!"

Kagami perked up. That was Hiyori's voice, and it came from the restroom. Paranoid and curious, Kagami gave in and subtly sneaked over to the door. "You two k-k-k-kissed?! That's awesome! I knew you would get to her!"

Kagami's eyes grew wide, revealing the small bloodshot trails as she listened in. _´Get to me…? What does that even – Was Minami doing that on purpose?´_

"T-Tamura-san…"

"We have to strike while the iron is still hot Minami-chan! We have to tell her right after dinner!"

_´What?!´ _Kagami couldn't believe her ears of what she heard. Hiyori and Minami were collaborating together for Kagami as well! Had Minami planned for their occurrence to happen? It didn't seem plausible, but Kagami couldn't trust anyone anymore! It was as if everyone wanted to bed her!

And they were determined to talk to her after dinner.

Kagami slowly backed away in her shock. She swore she was going crazy, that she would wake up any minute now and remember her whole week so far as one weird dream!

And then the world started to spin once more. She fell to her knees, but the house was nothing but a blurry spin around her, a mixture of colours that remained disoriented before her eyes as the aching heat washed over her again. It burned from inside of her, but there was no voice this time; no thoughts that invaded her mind.

The doorbell from downstairs rang, and with it, clearing off Kagami's mind. She could stand, and the world remained still.

She had worked up a light sweat this time, but nothing like the other times _this_ had happened. Whatever _this_ was. She walked down the stairs as the doorbell kept ringing – she knew who it was, and it made her stomach turn with the addition of roots to her dilemma of predators.

The door managed to be unlocked before it was wide open with the duo's hands, who grinned at their pigtailed friend. "Good evening Kagami…" Ayano purred out yet again, stepping up to hug her friend and love-interest. "Sorry to intrude…"

"Hey there Hiiragi!" Misao exclaimed next. Her protruding fang glinted in her flashing smile. "It's been a little while! Did you miss us as much as we missed you?"

"Minegishi, Kusakabe…" Kagami began. "I already told you, I have guests over-"

"We won't stay long, I promise." Ayano interrupted. "We'll… just stay till the others are gone."

Kagami's eyes lit up in astonishment. "What?! N-No! I can't have any of you staying that late, I-"

"My little sister has a school-related appointment to take care off after dinner." The three girls turned towards Inori who stood by the doorway to the kitchen. She was smiling at them, but Kagami knew she wasn't sincere; whenever Inori would smile, it was the expression that was radiant, kind and honest, the sort of smile that was infectious and made you smile in return. This smile however was the kind that was light and on the verge of frowning – as if she was putting up with them.

"Sorry to intrude." The classmates said simultaneously. Then Ayano spoke up first. "We're apologising for our late visit, but we had something we wished to talk about with Kaga- … Hiiragi-san here. It's crucial."

Inori arched her right eyebrow. "I see… Well, you don't have much time then, so you should make it quick or save it for another day I'm afraid… Anyway Kagami-chan, could you tell your friends it's time for dinner?"

She nodded and went for the stairs. She just wanted this to end already.

A few minutes later, the large gathering of girls was arriving in the kitchen where Inori, Nanako, Ayano and Misao (both of who were shocked to see their teacher) was already waiting, and the room was instantly filled with gasps. Hiyori and Minami remained silent about the whole thing, but the presence of both teams of rivals was strikingly alarming, whilst Konata and Miyuki were stunned and shocked upon seeing Ayano, Misao and Kuroi-sensei.

Kagami bit her lips and closed her eyes. _´3…2…1…´_

"What are you two doing here?!" Konata shouted and pointed at Kagami's classmates before shifting over to her teacher.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ayano said with a frown. "And don't point. It's impolite."

"I should be asking all of you the same thing." Nanako said. "But for your information I'm having a house-visit to talk about and with Hiiragi-chan here."

The gathering either mumbled or shouted at one another whilst Kagami was stuck in the middle, wishing for it all to just end right there and now. It wasn't until Inori told them all to take a seat and put the last pot on the table – the dinner consisted of a curry-based casserole apparently – that they calmed down and took their seats; but only after watching and waiting for Kagami to sit down first. An extra table had been carried inside along with extra chairs to accommodate the increased number of people staying over.

On the short end sat Inori alone, with Kagami next to her on the longer side of the table across from Nanako. The blonde was then joined by Minami and Hiyori and ultimately Misao while Miyuki sat on the other short end, followed by Konata on the long side and Ayano right next to Kagami. The pigtailed girl just sat there, waiting for the inevitable to happen. With her sister on her right side, her teacher right in front of her and Minami diagonally across and her classmate on her left side, Kagami simply prayed.

She could feel the tension thicken in the room already, the sparks of dislike slowly igniting between her suitors.

It was the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter for this story so far! .. I think.<p>

Anyway, here you have it! The lengthy update before I'll vanish from the writing-world and take a much needed break.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Bye bye!


	14. Chapter 11 - Descent part 2

Disclaimer: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or the characters associated with it. They belong to Kagami Yoshimizu. GrimGrave does not earn money from writing fiction.

**Chapter 11**

**Meltdown – Kagami's Descent part 2**

If there was a picture for each definition of a word, a picture of the entire gathering at the table would be right next to "Awkward", "Insufferable" and "Tension" respectively. At least that's what Kagami was imagining it to be.

It was so quiet, with only the clatter of utensils against the plates and occasional munching serving as the sources of sound as everyone ate with delight – if only to preoccupy themselves as they threw looks in Kagami's direction, scorching with a desire that was harder to not notice, and the pigtailed girl could feel it like a hot rod of iron looming over her bare skin.

Ayano sat on her left. Inori was on her right, and Nanako was in front of her. Three women who had direct access to her, there was no telling what they would try and do over the course of the dinner, but that didn't mean the others would remain harmless either.

Everyone ate their dinner in peace for the moment. No doubt did they feel the tension as well and it had them all on edge.

Everyone was waiting for whoever made the first move. To see who it was that was bold enough and act accordingly.

It was all familiar. Once again was Kagami surrounded, backed into a corner by those who she had once considered friends and family. Even her teacher wasn't the same anymore and it was but a cornerstone of the world she was forced to adapt to. Her previous life, simply a week earlier, seemed strange and foreign to her already, a testament to her fall to disgrace of perversions. She couldn't even try and deny it in her head anymore.

She vaguely glanced to her left. As if on cue, Ayano turned ever so slightly to her right, their eyes meeting instantly. Indigo versus azure.

Their shared eye-contact remained brief, but enough for Ayano to make the first, albeit subtle move. She winked, pursing her lips in a petite kissing motion.

Kagami quickly looked back at her meal, a small pile on her spoon which she quickly stuffed into her mouth, pretending to not have noticed. The flavours went ignored on her tongue as quickly munched it down. Her face was now hot, her blood reacting strongly at the gestures and imaginations that followed. Ayano had simply winked and blown her a kiss, yet the implications made the pigtailed girl's mind spin the most erotic and lewd scenarios in her head in a repeated fashion. Thoughts of having Ayano putting her mouth to better use, say, to naked flesh, kissing her while slowly descending…

She quickly snapped back to it. The last thing she wanted to do was to enter a lewd daydream when all eyes were upon her. It was as if they would die if they took said eyes off her, and it was locking Kagami further away from what safe haven she had.

It wasn't until everyone except Kagami was on their second helping when they finally started talking to each other, even though they quickly glanced at the pigtailed girl when they weren't talking.

It was just building up for something else, of that Kagami was sure.

"I see you two hurried over here unannounced." Konata suddenly said amidst the chit-chat that was currently going on. She gave Misao a mild scowling look as she put more food on her plate. While Misao simply glared back at her rival, Ayano giggled next to Konata, a smug look in her eyes clearly visible.

"What we decide to do doesn't concern you Izumi-san. After all, we're just Hiiragi-chan's friends who wish to spend time with her." The orange-haired teen smiled smugly at her blue-haired rival as she did the unthinkable. Pretending to still be eating, she slid her right arm over to Kagami's bare thigh, and simply let it rest there. Possibly caressing the skin a little, it was hard to tell from Konata's now infuriated point of view. But judging of Kagami's flushed face and light squirming, Ayano either had a strong effect on her, or she was doing more than letting her hand rest on her lap.

"I don't see a problem in that."

Konata's face scrunched up in anger, her eyes clearly glued to the spot she had been given to see, to witness how Ayano took advantage of being closer to Kagami. The other women around the table seemed oblivious except Misao and Miyuki who had a faint idea of what was going on.

Meanwhile, Kagami fidgeted on her seat. She had seen Ayano slowly moving her hand towards her, but she didn't think her classmate would've been so bold! She felt Ayano's feminine fingers encircle the spot on her thigh, squeezing the flesh ever so gently with enough pause between and it the sensation; that particular sensation of teasing touches was definitely working for her.

She grew slightly warmer – her body was reacting positively on the touch, and Kagami couldn't tell if it was because Ayano did it, or because she was being touched there at all!

_´Are they all so possessive of me that they don't care where or when they touch me?!´ _Kagami thought, trying to stifle a light moan from escaping her lips – the faintest of suspicious sound would alarm the others, and what would happen afterwards was something she didn't want to even imagine.

"Is something wrong Hiiragi-chan?" Kagami looked back up (she didn't remember having lowered her head that much) and stared back at her teacher who looked at her genuine curiosity.

_´I must look like a mess right now…´_ "I-I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? You look a little red around the cheeks…" Nanako replied, munching her spoonful of casserole. "You rather hot… and _bothered_…"

Kagami's eyes snapped open completely. "What do you m-mean-nngh…!" She bit down on the inside of her cheeks. Nanako was smirking with a light blush from her seat across from Kagami.

Nanako's legs brushed against hers. Their shared touch was brief, but repetitive as the teacher's leg brushed against hers, disappeared and then reappeared to almost entwine with Kagami's leg.

It was a simple, but true and tested seduction. A sign of a participant's green light for the trail down to the bedroom chamber. Nanako was wordlessly flirting with her, rubbing her leg against Kagami's calve smoothly and slowly.

_´This… can't be… So I can't even have dinner in peace without being targeted…´_

_Trying to leave a mark on you… To show off ownership…_

Kagami quickly snapped back to reality. There it was again. That voice – her thoughts that didn't seem like her own. Her body began to grow rapidly warmer than it already was as Ayano and Nanako both caressed a part of her body in the midst of dinner.

She could already see the signs; the room appeared to be spinning very slowly. It was counter-clockwise.

And suddenly, she was perfectly aware of everything around her. She heard Ayano and Konata "talk" while Miyuki and Misao had already begun debating about God knows what – and then there was Minami.

She was staring at her.

She was staring very intensively at her.

If she stared any more intense, she would burn a hole through Kagami with her scorching passion. It was so clear now, as clear as reading a book with a big text.

Minami had not given her a green light earlier because of a whim. Kagami didn't know is she would find out how, or why, but Minami was no different from the teams that were competing for her heart. Those eyes, that had always been the definition of shyness, of innocence and purity was now as lust-struck as the other girls around her.

Kagami quickly looked away. Her head was starting to hurt, more than before.

"Now, Kusakabe-san, you'll have to excuse me for my doubt but I do believe you and Minegishi-san might have bothered Kagami-san by showing up unannounced like this…" Miyuki said, but Kagami heard clearly despite the others talking.

Misao flashed a frown at the pink-haired teen. "Oh, and I suppose you and shorty were invited huh?"

"… A fair point, though in my defence it was Konata-san that insisted we visited her real quick…"

"Because we wished to keep our friend company!" Konata suddenly exclaimed. "And to help each other with homework…"

"From what I've heard Izumi-san," Ayano said. "you tend to copy Hiiragi-chan's answers. What friend _or otherwise_ would use her like that?"

Kagami looked away, but she could still hear it all – Konata was with no doubt angered, and if Miyuki was as well then she hid it very well. Misao would raise her voice while Ayano remained calm and smug. Probably because she was the one who could access her body with ease!

_´Can't they all just stop it already…! I just… I just want one single evening without the constant-´_

"Is everything alright Kagami-chan?" This time, it was Inori that that was wearing the mask of curiosity as she reached over to her sister, cupping the warm cheek in her hand.

The touch was almost electrifying with implications. In the corner of Kagami's eye, she could see that her older sister smiled lustfully as she caressed the cheek.

"Oh dear, you're burning up! Perhaps we should head to the bathroom… To cool off that warmth you're sporting. Neh, Kagami-chan…"

The room spun rapidly around her. Figures and forms, they all became a disturbing blur of mashed up colours, she couldn't even see the people around her. She heard voices, but it sounded like a deep, disoriented pitch that was equally messed up, with only her blood pounding heavily in her ears being the only clear sound she could listen to.

Panic was upon her.

Unable to think clearly, or see clearly for that matter, Kagami got up from her seat; her chair was knocked completely backwards in the process, clattering loudly on the floor.

She couldn't see it, but she felt it. Everyone was staring at her.

"… Excuse me."

She needed to get out of there, a task much harder than it ought to be. She accidentally ran her foot into one of the legs of a chair, and her elbow hit the doorway on her way out, but she kept walking. The oddly pitched voices seemed to call out for her, but they were all drowned out the moment she lock the door to the bathroom, and fell to the floor. Hands and knees.

It was the usual symptoms from before – her heart rate felt disturbingly fast, and her whole body was yet again set aflame in a sea of sweat. Droplets fell on the floor.

"What is this… Why… why is it…happening…?" Kagami panted out. Her head began to hurt more, prompting her to clutch it in pain.

_You always were smart… you figure it out, right…_

_Should make everyone happy…_

Kagami tried to get up on her feet, but effortlessly fell back down. Everything was spinning to the point that she might as well be upside down and she wouldn't be able to tell.

_It's not like you to be so thick-headed…_

"What's going on…" Kagami almost cried out. The panic alone was starting to break her down.

_As if you didn't already know…_

_You really ought to make everyone happy…_

_Why not guess…_

"G-Guess…?" Kagami stuttered out. She tried to get up on her feet again, but fell to her knees. It was better than nothing, seeing how she at least was sitting straight now. Leaning back she could see her reflection in the mirror above the sink – the only thing that wasn't a blur. It looked like her.

But not entirely.

"Guess…" she said to herself. The droplets of sweat kept running down her face, but her arms didn't move to wipe them away. She just stared at her reflection with narrow eyes, trying to figure out what was missing.

_So smart, yet slow… Kagami, don't you see?_

The pigtailed girl felt her eyes widening as realisation dawned upon her. The more she stared back at her image, the more she noticed how it didn't even mimic anything she was doing. She – it – just stood there.

_You're talking to yourself, Kagami._

"No…"

_The stress has finally caught up with you…_

"N-No… This is ridiculous… It c-can't-"

_You ought to be more honest…_

_You can't lie to yourself forever…_

"This… This seems very… abrupt… I must be dreaming…"

_Doesn't work that way…_

_Stop denying what you actually feel…_

_All work and no play… you know the rest…_

"…I…"

_Enjoy the attention…_

"N-no..! I j-just-"

_Want them in bed…_

Kagami hid her face in the palms of her hands – her throbbing headache was only growing worse, as was her body-temperature. "Leave me alone already…!"

_Only when you come to terms…_

She looked back up again. Her "image" was still just standing there, looking down at her passively. It was as if it was silently mocking her.

"…I don't want them-"

_Kissing you, hugging you, touching you?_

_The way you took control…_

_It was a thrill…_

_Why deny it?_

_Why deny their happiness – and yours?_

_No more lies…_

"…Make everyone happy…?"

_Everyone. Happy. Them – and you…_

_The times you took control…_

_You __**liked**__ it…_

_You __**loved**__ it…_

The earlier days of the week came back in Kagami's mind; the day Inori had suddenly kissed her, how she had hated her sister for stealing her first kiss. And how only a little while ago she, Kagami, the same girl had groped her sister's rear, how they had shared a passionate kiss that was partly initiated by Kagami herself.

Or when Ayano had forced herself on her the next day, forcing Kagami to run back home and hoping to never leave her room ever again. Yet she had decided to flirt with her on Wednesday where things had taken a different route.

Even Nanako had disgusted her at first; she was a teacher and Kagami was a student, both women even, and yet now she had admired her appeal. She was hands down a sexy woman.

Earlier tonight she had made out with Konata in the bathroom, and kissed Miyuki and Misao in school. She had decided to do that. She. Not anyone else.

And the biggest bomb was Minami; what had happened was to her knowledge an accident.

But she, the shyest person Kagami knew, had given her a clear sign that she could continue.

Had it not been for Inori, they would have kissed again. Kagami knew this; she had been the one who would initiate it again.

It all pointed to one thing, and one thing only.

_Make everyone happy… isn't that for the best?_

_You can't lie forever… Not to yourself…_

_And certainly not them…_

_You've been through a lot…_

_You deserve it…_

_**Give. In.**_

"ENOUGH!" Kagami suddenly shouted. She blinked; it wasn't spinning anymore, but her heart was still beating rapidly, albeit it was slowly calming down.

She could see her reflection again, and this time it mirrored her perfectly.

A teenage girl, covered in sweat with flushed cheeks that sat on the floor. A teenage girl that was slowly smirking at herself as she thought back on all the times she had been intimate with her suitors that was in the kitchen.

How she had at times been in control – the one to initiate those moments. How she actually did enjoy it, the kisses, the close contact and most certainly how she enjoyed _them_.

That did it. The game had ended. No longer was the voice taunting her inside her mind. She wasn't hearing herself mock her and trying to piloting her from the inside anymore. No, she was in complete control now – no longer was Kagami an unwilling puppet to her true persona that could only watch from inside. It had now been complete – the circle was fully connected. Gone was her rationality that had kept her intact and sane. Slowly, the pigtailed teen rose back up with her feet; she could feel a smirk pull her lips. In the shadows of the room, she giggled.

"I think it's time for me to finally have some fun…"

She went to the sink, splashing the cold water onto her face. For a brief moment she stared at the mirror, a grinning, batty-eyed teen staring back at her. The water drops cascaded the skin until she reached for the towel, wiping her face – and in her reflection was a calm, collected teenage girl with light smirk and the special glint in her eyes.

She winked at herself before walking over to the door. Her clothes were a bit smelly of sweat, but that was alright.

As she opened up and stepped out of the room, she was greeted by a strong shade of pink standing before her, almost walking into it. Miyuki looked back, worry clear in her eyes as she regained composure from being startled.

"O-Oh, hello…" She said meekly. "Kagami-san, is everything alright? You had us all worried when you suddenly left… are your shoulder alright?"

The pigtailed girl stared back at her friend. Miyuki, who clearly wanted Kagami as much as the rest remained ever so modest and friendly, caring even. She smiled slyly at her friend as she eyed her up and down, pausing at the visible bust she sported.

"I was heading to the bathroom when I thought I heard you yell something... Uhm, K-Kagami-san? Is everything alright?"

Kagami's smile widened. "Oh, I've been better… But since you asked about the shoulder…" She began to pull on her t-shirt until her shoulder popped up from the fabric. Baring the spot of naked skin, Miyuki stared in disbelief at what was happening before her, with Kagami looking away with a dark, visible blush and an expression that was a cross between a smile and a smirk.

"… Why don't you kiss it better? A-And I'm not letting you do this because I want you to… But if you don't then I'll be angry with you."

**:::::::**

Meanwhile, in another household far from the Hiiragi-residence, behind the door to a private room were two gentle souls snuggled up together on a bed, watching television.

"I wonder what sis is doing right now…" Tsukasa said absentmindedly, cuddling up to Patricia as she did. The two sat leaning onto each other with only a blanket covering them, watching a comedy TV-show.

The American gave her a curious look. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…" Tsukasa replied meekly. "But I have the strangest feeling that something might be going on…"

"I'm sure it's all good." Patricia said with a wide smile. "But Tsukasa-sempai…"

"Mm?" The younger Hiiragi-twin took a sip from her glass of ice-tea, watching Patricia. The American grinned with a light blush, pressing her lips against Tsukasa's ear.

"Wanna go for round two?"

Tsukasa promptly spurted out her ice-tea.

* * *

><p>To be continued! Hope you all liked the chapter!<p> 


	15. Chapter 12 - Conquest

Disclaimer: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or the characters associated with it. They belong to Kagami Yoshimizu, and GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

First of all, Im sorry for the wait! I've been busy, unfortunately...

**Chapter 12**

**Of Retaliation, Conquest and a Pocky Stick**

There was a brief silence in the hallway. Down at the kitchen, the vague sound of various voices doing nonchalant small talk resided, voices that rather spit spite at one another than engage in the false likeness of formalities over a supposedly good dinner. Little acknowledgment had gone to the food.

For all the tension that loomed over the dinner-table, a different tension rivalled it by a magnitude, thick as a fog in the early mornings after the rain.

Miyuki had not moved a single sinew, and her eyes had not even blinked after hearing Kagami's words – she just stood there, immovable as a mannequin. An adorable mannequin in Kagami's eyes, though the silence and lack of actions began to worry the turned girl a tad bit.

"Miyuki-chan, what's the matter?" Kagami's voice was low, but husky. "Hurry up… Kiss it better for me, Miyuki-chan…"

The glasses-clad teen finally responded – a blink, then a slight jerking motion in her body and she looked back at her friend, sporting a blushing shade similar to her hair. "K-Kagami-san… you're not jesting with me, are you…?"

Kagami kept smirking, despite blushing dark red – at this point, she didn't know if it was because of the slight embarrassment, or because of her excitement, her thrill. But spurring her on nonetheless, she stepped closer to her friend while still baring her shoulder and watched Miyuki's face twist in embarrassment and incitement.

"Why would I be so cruel, Miyuki-chan? I just want you to kiss my shoulder better…."

The pink-haired teen gulped down. "T-Then… Here I go…"

Kagami winked. "Please."

Falling back into silence, Miyuki gently placed a hand on Kagami's other shoulder and grabbing her by the arm, she leant down. It was a slow process, but eventually Miyuki closed her eyes, pursed her lips and tasted the bare skin that was Kagami's shoulder.

The pigtailed girl arched her head back with a silly grin plastered on her face, biting down on her lower lip. The contact was cool at first, but the sensation quickly grow warmer the more Miyuki planted her petite kisses on the bare flesh; it was lukewarm touches of moist flesh, a feeling of gentle caress that definitely rid the shoulder of its earlier bump.

Not that Kagami was thinking about that. Not when Miyuki was tending to her shoulder so lovingly and growingly enthusiastic, what with her bold attempts of licking.

"Keep that up and you'll leave a hickey…" Kagami giggled, stifling a sudden burst of laughter as Miyuki's head shot up in fright. She was always easy to tease, something Kagami found a great joy in remembering. Her eyes looked back at her friend, lavender orbs swirling with mischief.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing…" Kagami grinned, flashing her teeth almost animalistic. "By all means, go ahead. You've already been so bold…"

She had to bite down on her tongue to null the urge of bursting out laughing at Miyuki's flustered face. Her pink shade had darkened severely, her breathing now heavy and thick with each exhale. The look in her eyes was almost priceless in their resemblance of a confused and frightened little animal.

A frightened little animal, cornered by the predator.

"What's the matter Miyuki-chan?" Slowly, she walked towards the busty pinkette who stepped back. "I remember you being quite bold with your – sorry, _our_ kiss back in school… do you remember?"

"K-Kagami-san… I… I… Oh goodness, I j-just…"

Grinning still, Kagami closed the distance after having pinned her friend against the wall, her lips firmly pressed against the soft, blushing cheek. "Another time then. When you're ready." She winked. "Now come, we don't want to keep the others wondering where we are, right?" _´Just because you're so adorable Miyuki, I'll spare you tonight… I have other playmates waiting for me after all!´_

Dragging Miyuki back by the wrist, the duo returned to the kitchen where everyone, like a haywire sprung to attention as soon as the pigtailed girl stepped back into the room – noticing how she appeared in a merrier mood than before.

Blushing madly, Miyuki quickly returned to her seat, with only Konata giving her any attention through a puzzled stare before returning her attention towards Kagami who also took her seat, happily resuming her meal.

"Uhm… Kagami-chan…" Inori began. "Are you alright? You hurried off so quickly before that-"

"Oh, never mind that." Kagami replied. Chewing down nearly a mouthful of casserole, it was evident that her appetite had come back. No sign of distress or anxiety was to be found on the now cheerful girl's features. "Just an upset stomach, nothing serious. So, what are you all talking about?"

"Oh, Kuroi-san and I had a little chat regarding after dinner." Inori said with a smile, as innocent as she could pretend it to be, which was an awful lot, for better or worse. From across Kagami's seat Nanako sat with a smirk, having already finished her plate and without a doubt waiting for the others to finish as well.

_´Playing the waiting game, is she?´ _Kagami mused with a small grin. "So, it's essentially going to be a very oral session?" She said bluntly, casually gulping down more food as not only Inori and Nanako appeared taken aback, but the rest of the table as well. Eyes of many vibrant colours looked at her, struck with bafflement at the possible innuendo she had casually thrown out.

_´Oh… this, this right here. This is just priceless…´ _She thought gleefully.

"Y-You could say that…." Nanako's features, drenched in red despite the confident smirk were a peculiar sight to see. Was the new Kagami that noticeable that she threw her fellow girls off the course?

Now that was an interesting thought. Filing away that advantage for later, Kagami continued to feign ignorance as her teacher continued. "We do have a lot of discuss, so yes… th-that would be the case."

"I see." She took another spoonful of food, enjoying the taste of the ingredients that mixed so well together. But there was something missing – despite the rich and powerful flavours that tasted to delightful in her mouth, there was definitely something that needed to be added. What was it again?

By the time she glanced to her left, her guests had already resumed talking to one another (read: to their teammate) and therefore paid little attention to Kagami for the time being.

Of course, that's what was missing! The bitter-sweet aroma of _Revenge_. Pretending to focus on her food, Kagami silently moved her left hand over at Ayano's – naked skin that begged to be touched – and squeezed it to her heart's content.

The orange-haired girl nearly hunched over at the immediate contact, her spoon falling onto the wooden surface of the table in the process.

"Aya-chan! What's the matter?" Misao inquired worriedly. Ayano looked back up, smiling like she always did, though didn't she appear to be a little… red around her face?

"I'm f-fine… Though I m-might have an upset stomach as well…" It seemed plausible – an irksome discussion regarding the ingredients used in the food rose up, shifting the attention over at Inori who only felt offended while Ayano glanced over at Kagami. Her lips were twisted in a lustful grin despite her flushed features that threatened to dissolve into nothing but a grin, smirk, or smile.

Kagami's hand was caressing her classmate's thigh, but it had travelled north to the upper portion where the thigh connected to the womanhood. Her fingers were one set of panties away from fully feeling the naked and swollen lips.

Kagami grinned to herself, not even looking at her classmate. This was such a thrill! She could feel how Ayano mentally melted in her hand and how her body was rapidly growing in temperature!_ ´Revenge does make the food taste a whole lot better…´ _She snickered quietly as the outside of the fabric brushed against her fingertips – moist.

But it was far from over.

Very far.

Still eating her portion, Kagami began to implement phase two of her agenda and casually stroke her leg against her teacher's – a similar effect, much to her amusement when Nanako threw her a baffled glance, to which Kagami coyly winked back.

She had to restrain herself though; as much as she enjoyed this, she couldn't enjoy it too much! She was already growing giddy, her body now starting to itch all over with the urge to throw caution to the wind and grab the nearest girl and mark her. With her teeth. On various parts of the girl's body. Right on the table.

But not before she met the clear blue eyes of the intense underclassman. Her mirth increased tenfold as she looked back at Minami, the shy, but oddly attractive girl who clearly wanted Kagami – why else would she have urged her senior to continue earlier?

So she winked at her. Another burst of laughter that was forced to be stifled as Minami looked away, trying in vain to hide her reddened head. Was it her imagination or did her upperclassman giggle as she did?

_´Did senpai… she winked… right?´ _Minami slowly turned her head back, only to see Kagami still staring, looking very pleased with herself as she winked again.

The petite, mint-green haired girl would surely burst into flames with all the heat that was currently compressed in her face. The red shade on her face grew darker, and together with her appalled expression created it a source of amusement for the pigtailed upperclassman who stifled a laughter.

_´Oh she's just too cute to tease… Better not overdo it though, or she might faint right on the spot.´_ Kagami thought with delight, still watching Minami shifting between looking back at her and looking away, fidgeting with the food that had yet to be eaten up. It was the "confused-puppy"-look that made Kagami wanting to stare even longer.

And Minami was slowly beginning to catch up on it, though it did little to calm her down. _´Senpai actually winked at me…! Does… Does that mean she… But I can't confess like this! … Everyone is watching… I just want it to be the two of us…´_

She dared herself to throw a subtle glance back up from her plate, slowly making her way over to Kagami to see her stare longingly back. Her eyes were halfway shut, accompanied by a flirtatious smile.

Minami quickly averted her gaze with a barely audible squeak.

**::::::**

"Such a shame we have to leave so soon…" Misao said with a pout, slipping into her shoes. "I wanted to spend more time with Hiiragi…"

"We'll see each other tomorrow you idiot." Kagami replied. Usually when she retorted to rude remarks and nicknames there would be a certain tone in her voice; scolding, stern. What most of the gathering failed to pick up was that the pigtailed girl had said with a lighter, soother tone that almost made it come off as a cute pet-name.

"We can hang out during lunch if you want." She added with a light grin. "Might be fun."

"Yay Hiiragi!" Misao exclaimed as she threw a smug smile at Konata and Miyuki, both of which had already put on their shoes and was ready to leave. "That would awesome! Right Aya-chan?"

"Mhm…" The orange-haired teen replied, still flushed around her face as she tried to not smile as much. Misao and Nanako and even Inori had kept asking her if she really felt alright, but the girl had passed it off as upset stomach of the first symptoms of a cold.

"You should come hang out with us instead Kagamin." The gathering turned towards Konata. "Just saying."

"I'll see you on the train tomorrow Konata, if anything." Kagami said with a grin. "And speaking of trains, I think you lot have to start hurrying over to the station, or you'll be late."

Hiyori was the first to voice her shock with a startled noise, staring at her wrist clock appalled. "Y-You're right! Come on Minami-chan, we have to go!"

"Oh…Okay…" Minami said allowing her classmate to gently pull her along as the others made their way out of the Hiiragi-residence. Many glances towards the pigtailed girl who stood by the doorway was shared between the group of girls, each with their own intensity; longing, lust, affection, grief for leaving and even slight confusion. With a chorus of various farewells, the girls slowly disappeared in the darkness of the evening as they hurried off.

"Let's do it again Minami-chan!" The mint green-haired teen nearly snapped her head back in disbelief, only to see Kagami waving her goodbye in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat in its already fast pace.

She remained oblivious to the glares she received by the others, including Hiyori.

_´I'm looking forward to tomorrow…´ _Kagami mused with a smile, closing the front door as she spun around towards her older sister and teacher. The two women stared at her, a mixture of puzzlement and joy evident on their lips. Kagami knew what they were thinking, and she knew for once, finally, what she was thinking as well; what she wanted, and how to get it.

"Is it time for our little talk now?" She said as sweetly as she could, smiling adorably at her seniors who to her amusement appeared taken aback by her change of personality. Though it also seemed to spur them on with giddiness as Nanako stepped forward, a folder tucked away under her arm.

"Yes, yes it is Kagami-chan." She replied. "Shall we re-locate us to the living room then?"

Kagami grinned. "Gladly. Plenty of space there…"

"What was that?" Inori inquired.

Kagami shook her head. "Nothing." She tried to stifle her giggle. Whatever switch that had managed to be flipped had now destroyed any restrictions that Kagami had let herself be wrapped in for so long. Even now it felt almost natural to lead them on, knowing full well what would happen in just a few minutes. The thought of it was enticing; highly enticing even!

She took a seat near the kotatsu, quickly making herself comfortable and sliding her legs underneath the blanket as Inori and Nanako took their seats – the blonde teacher now sat in front of her, while Inori sat right next to her sister.

The inevitable was drawing close.

"Well then Kagami-chan…" Nanako began. She cleared her throat and opened up her folder, a relatively thick stack of papers stuck inside. "I suppose we could do a quick recap regarding the history-classes before we progress to the main subject?"

Kagami smiled slyly at her teacher. "I already know how I'm doing in history, sensei. I think you'll find it in our mutual interest that we proceed with the real reason you're here." She shifted her eyes between Inori and Nanako, watching them with glee how they, slightly flustered, seemed to be further taken aback at how Kagami was acting. It wouldn't be long till they figured out that she already knew.

_´Let's stop beating around the bush…´_ She thought with a grin. "I heard you two earlier, you know." The older women promptly looked at her. "When you talked in the kitchen. Something about combined womanliness…" Smirking, she watched the duo exchange alarmed glances, only for them to soften. They looked back at the pigtailed girl, smiling slyly as Inori scooted closer from one side and Nanako from the other.

"Why Kagami-chan, you appear rather bold about this…" Inori said sultry. "And well… what can I say, the reason we are in on this together is-"

"Inori-oneesan…" Kagami interrupted. "You talk too much." With a flawless motion, Kagami straddled her older sister by the lap.

"K-Kagami-chan-"

"Yes sister?" Kagami replied as sultry and flirtatious as she could. She leant closer, smiling slyly as she licked her lips in anticipation whilst staring into the perplexed eyes of her older sibling. She knew Nanako was staring flabbergasted at them, but it only added to the fun she was having – no – what she was about to have. Cue action!

"Are you okay with this?" Inori asked, already dragging her nails across Kagami's bared arms. The pigtailed sibling laughed softly, still grinning.

"You're asking me this now? You didn't seem to mind when you took my first kiss… Is it that hard to see the green light I'm emitting, Inori-oneesan? That's going for you too sensei…" Without further ado, she pressed her lips at Inori's, catching them with surprise before they melted together in bliss.

Kagami felt her body almost burn up with the radiating sensation! The kiss, any kiss, was setting her body ablaze by the mere touch. To think that she had dreaded to kiss any of the girls every again, she almost broke off the kiss to laugh. Now it was sweet like cotton candy, a taste that only made Kagami yearn for more as her protruded tongue snaked its way inside her older sister's mouth. A muffled moan escaped Inori, but Kagami never ceased.

It wasn't long until Inori fell backwards on her back, with Kagami looming over her with a heated kiss, refusing to let go. She couldn't let go. The feeling, the familiar taste of Inori was all too good to refuse.

In her hazy, dreamlike state she didn't even notice when Nanako walked up to them. But even as the teacher boldly reached around Kagami's chest, the girl didn't react negatively. She allowed it, slowly urging the teacher to continue as she gently caressed the small globes of flesh through the clothing.

_´It certainly didn't take much for them to get going…´ _Kagami mused with delight. A shallow moan escaped her petite throat with the combined kissing and touching of the two women.

"Do you like it, Kagami-chan?" Nanako gently whispered in her ear. "I'll be gentle, so don't worry…"

Kagami broke off the kiss, a moan of discontent leaving Inori's mouth. She looked back at her teacher, grinning. "Just like the time in your office, sensei? I remember you being awfully bold back then…"

Nanako snickered softly into her ear. "That's right…"

"Then you better step it up sensei." Kagami flashed a toothy smirk, similar to how Nanako would do it. "Because this time _I'll_ be grading _you_." Though the blonde was still smiling, a visible streak of red was clearly seen across her features as she nodded eagerly.

"As you wish…"

"Kagami-chan." Inori called from below. "Don't neglect me…"

The pigtailed teen smirked at her older sibling. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you oneesan…" She said with a husky voice before reclaiming Inori's lips passionately. A fierce kiss that bit down on Inori's lips occasionally as their slick tongues coiled against each other.

Nanako continued to caress Kagami's breasts through her shirt, massaging them in a steady pace and firmness that was very much approved, if the muffled moans were of any indication. Feeling bold, the blonde withdrew her hands to scoot them up beneath the shirt and the bra, feeling the pure skin of her chest and the perky nipples that protruded against her slender fingers.

Kagami broke off the kiss with hissing moan. "You're doing good sensei… You might actually gain yourself a C+…" She said with a snicker, knowing fully well that her teacher would take offence to the grade of her performance. But in this new state that Kagami now was in, she wanted to be in command for once. Things were going well, and as Kagami was about to lift her sibling's top up there was a sudden noise – the rattle of keys against the door lock.

The trio quickly snapped their heads at the direction of the sound which was only growing more severe as the sound of the lock clicking was clearly heard. It couldn't be Mr and Mrs Hiiragi – they were still away. Tsukasa was also away, sleeping over at a friend's house for the night. That left out Matsuri, the middle-sister of the family.

She had no idea of what Nanako was thinking about the situation, but Kagami almost didn't care. Naturally Matsuri was now an element of ruination, but who cared if another sister joined the fray? Kagami and Inori had already passed that line of taboo.

But after seeing Inori's look in her eyes – fear – she got off her, just as Nanako withdrew her hands. Clearly Inori had no intention of crossing that line with anyone else but Kagami – it was sweet in a way. Thoughtful of her, one might say.

Though in the long run, the evening was far from over. Kagami turned to her teacher, leaning in towards the now reddened shell i.e. her ear. "Maybe I'll see you in your office tomorrow, sensei."

Nanako smirked widely as she quickly wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket as Kagami spun back to Inori who was about to make herself look presentably. The two sisters looked at each other as Kagami grinned. "Let's continue tonight, oneesan."

She had been true to her word, despite Inori's reluctance – Kagami had been acting so differently, a change that had been too quick to happen. It disturbed her more than it should, but deep down she was welcoming it. Kagami had been forward before, if only once, but that alone proved enough. Nanako had been just as eager to participate, had it not been for Maturi's arrival which promptly forced the teacher to withdraw for the night with the promise of a visit from the pigtailed student.

This all worked in Inori's favour. In the shower of moonlight, the two sisters fell onto Inori's bed. Now she would have Kagami for herself, at least for this night.

Looking up at Kagami who loomed above her, similar to their position in the living room, Inori smiled. Her sibling smiled back a predator's smile before she dove back down to claim another fiery kiss. From that point on there was no more words.

As Kagami stripped Inori of hers and her own pyjamas, there was a moment pure bliss; naked for each other saved for their underwear, they looked at one another with a mutual lust before kissing again. Each time their lips met was as hot as the flame and addictive like any drug.

Their confines, i.e. their underwear were thrown to the side and forgotten in the darkness. Hungry for more, Kagami leant down, having broken off their kiss yet again and teasingly licked Inori's nipple before sucking on it fully. Her teeth grazed the sensitive protrusion, emitting a bittersweet sensation that jolted through Inori as she arched her back with a stifled moan.

It was finally happening.

They cupped each other's buds, petite tips dipping into dripping folds of swollen flesh. Without warning, Kagami shoved first one, then a second finger inside of the slick warmth of her sister who cried out loud. The repeated action forced her to cover her face with a pillow, muffled screams resonating continuously throughout the room as Kagami mercilessly curled her digits while still inside.

To see Inori on the receiving end for a change lit up with glee in Kagami's eyes. To see her older sibling, who had been so forward and dominating up till now was now beneath her, squirming and moaning in pleasure. With a smirk, she added a third digit and curled them altogether whilst her thumb flicked the clitoris; to her desired effect, Inori screamed louder into the pillow.

She knew she did something right, considering how she had only touched herself before – it worked for her, even if she had been less lewd and forceful about it. Who was to say that it didn't work on others as well? Shrugging it off, Kagami slid out of her sister who moaned in discontent before Kagami shifted their legs accordingly, (thank God for the internet or else she would've been on uncharted waters) allowing them to a better way for mutual climax. Quickly catching on, Inori grinded along with her sister in a rapid pace in forced silence. Their slick cores of heat lubricated droplets that stained the sheet, a pool of sweetly fragranced juices.

It was happening. She had crossed the final border. Kagami Hiiragi was having sex. And did it ever feel so much better than simply touching herself!

Their blood rushed between their legs in a crazed fervour; they could feel it, the peak of their sensation that begged to be released. Kagami took the initiative, and slammed herself against Inori as they both silently gasped out in the pleasure. Drops stained the sheet as they scattered until it subsided, allowing the two women to slump down on the bed in their exhausting afterglow.

With the tiredness of the night, Inori quickly fell asleep. Kagami tucked her in carefully before kissing her noggin, and left the room with a greatest of smirks.

_´One down…´_

**:::::::**

**Friday Morning**

Back at Ryoo High the following morning, early in the morning mist, Kagami stood by herself near the lockers. Most students had seemingly arrived already and went on to their designated homerooms, including Tsukasa – who, for some reason, had hurried along and not spent much time with her twin sister. It was a usual greeting and a little talk in 2 minutes and then she was gone.

Kagami was with no doubt curious, but she had other things to think about. She was early, a lot early in fact – she had purposely taken an earlier train in order to get ahead of the others for her waiting game.

In her one hand was an opened Pocky box. A single stick, covered in its thin layer of chocolate as per usual lied between Kagami's lips.

Now she waited, waited for whoever came first.

As Konata would say, pocky-sticks are a flag-trigger after all. It had yet to occur to Kagami that Tsukasa was also here way too early.

* * *

><p>Again, my sincerest of apologies for the wait. Hopefully the content of this chapter made up for it!<p>

See you next time with Kagami and... who? ;3


	16. Chapter 13 - Chocolate Kisses

Disclaimer: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or the characters associated with it. They belong to Kagami Yoshimizu, and GrimGrave does not make money out of writing fiction.

**Chapter 13**

**Chocolate Kisses**

Kagami giggled to herself. She had been feeling giddy for several minutes now, and she had eaten up at least four pocky sticks by now. Her body itched in just the right way, despite the teasing tingling; but her anticipation outgrew it by miles. Her anticipation for who would show up first, who would come to her before the others and share that special glow?

It was a thrill in itself.

Tempted to eat another pocky stick to pass the time, she managed to re-open the box when the doors shifted open and caught her attention. Delighted, Kagami turned her eyes to whoever walked in; and smiled accordingly. The day had started out very good.

Their eyes met immediately. Kagami's smile was returned with a giddy grin from the girl who skipped over to her by the lockers. Today would definitely be a good day.

"Good morning Aya-chan." Kagami said innocently and sweetly. Her orange-haired classmate's face reddened, slightly but noticeably as she averted her eyes for a second. "You're looking good today…"

Ayano giggled madly at the comment, timidly kicking the tip of her shoe against the floor in a bashful fashion. Kagami merely smirked. "Now I'm really happy that Misa-chan overslept today… Good morning Kagami-chan." Catching eye-contact with Kagami, she responded dreamily. "And you're looking very fine today… Though a tad bit strange to see you here so early…"

"Just waiting for my classmate." Kagami said calmly. "Do you want a pocky-stick? My treat…" She showed Ayano the box, waving it very slightly in front of her, as if to prompt her to take a stick anyway. Puzzled at first, Ayano eventually took one with gratitude, dipping the stick's tip between her parted lips for a taste. The chocolate-stick remained in her mouth, wavering around as she suckled at the chocolate-flavoured tip with delight.

"I shouldn't be eating sweets this early, but since it's you…" Ayano giggled. "I suppose I can give myself some extra sugar rush before class. Thank you Kagami-chan."

Kagami smiled back at her classmate. "No need to thank me Aya-chan… But how about thanking me by giving _me_ some sugar-rush? You know, before class starts? That'll be alright, yes?" By now she had walked up to her now giddy classmate, playing with the loose strands of her locks as she gently pushed her onto the lockers. They maintained eye-contact the whole time. "Right, Aya-chan?"

She giggled, the pocky-stick still in her mouth. Kagami had her trapped between herself and the locker, one hand caressing her hip. Ayano swore mentally that she felt her nose tingle – would there be blood? She hoped not. Not when she finally could reach back to a willing Kagami that finally showed interest in her; she gently touched Kagami's cheek, occasionally playing with her hair just as Kagami had done with hers. "I'm thrilled to see you come around, Kagami-chan… But I think we risk of being bothered if we stay here…"

"Say no more." Kagami said with light grin. She took Ayano's wrist. "Follow me." There was no mistake in where she was leading Ayano. The nearest bathroom was just down the first corridor, and then the stall farthest down the room. As soon as the door was locked did the spark between the girls kindle into slowly growing embers as they, arms wrapped around each other, begins to chew on the opposite ends of the pocky-stick. Piece by piece was slowly eaten till nothing was left but the savoury delight of a chocolate kiss, as sweet as it sounded.

Kagami took command, firmly grasping either side of Ayano's head while she kissed her with a vigorous passion. Their tongues, while at first even on their romantic battle, turned one-sided as Kagami darted into Ayano's mouth, kissing her further in their dance of lust. The classmate moaned against her object of affection which only spurred the latter.

Kagami cracked open her eyes slightly, admiring the dazed expression Ayano wore as she lost herself to Kagami. It felt too good to be in control for once. Over the course of this week had the pigtailed girl been pushed around, always being the victim and having to suffer because of her own insecurity. But now things were different. Now things were much different even. She could be honest with herself now, and honest with those who deep down only wished her well and deeply cared for her. Now, Kagami could show them how much she cared for them in return. All her love, and all her pent-up lust was bursting from her dam, the walls she had fortified around her prior to these events. Now was the time to repay their kindness.

Inori already knew. And Ayano would soon too, after a slight relocation of Kagami's right hand. Where it roamed, Ayano shivered against her, until the petite fingertips dug into the flesh of the slim stomach, dragging fingernails to gently scrape the skin till they reached the southern core.

Ayano withdrew with a breathless gasp once Kagami's fingers dug inside the panties underneath the skirt. Kagami giggled, supporting Ayano to keep her standing while working the magic. Her classmate clung onto her arms, legs shaking and spread lips dripping onto the fabric simultaneously. For Kagami, this was a wonderful sight and by the look of Ayano's expression – a lightly drooling smile – it had to be feeling tremendously good. "Are you still with me Aya-chan?" Ayano looked up at her, smiling.

"Y-yeah…" She hissed pleasurably. "K-Kagami-chan… Don't s-stop…"

"That's hardly what I had in mind, rest assured." Kagami whispered back. She curled her digits just so, her thumb brushing against the swollen jewel of the flesh that was Ayano's clit and the girl shivered greatly against her. Her hands has slowly lost grip of Kagami's shirt, now only loosely holding onto the fabric for support as Kagami wiggled inside of her. "I've been looking forward to a moment like this with you… Mostly without knowing it mind you." She kissed Ayano's brow, carefully sliding out of her with glistened fingers. "You're remarkable. Take a seat and rest your legs Aya-chan, you look like you'd need it."

With barely a nod, Ayano did what she was told and sat down on the toilet. Her tired form was almost collapsing on it rather, but resting her legs she did. Damp and exposed, her spread legs allowed Kagami a sight that only further kindled her erotic hunger. She could feel her own sex react, slowly moistening the lips and itching teasingly. She licked her lips. "How are you feeling Aya-chan? If you're up to it, I would like to ask you a favour…"

Almost comically, the autumn-haired girl shot back up though she still looked absolutely dazed. "Anything, Kagami-chan..." She purred. "Anything at all…"

Kagami smiled slyly back. "Remember last Tuesday? When you so boldly held me…" Her voice now lowered to a whisper, she spoke softly into Ayano's ear. "You kept me still with just a touch, and then you struck me… so gently, so captivating with your lips as you kissed me… Do you remember, Aya-chan?"

Her classmate let out a shallow gasp. She was shivering. "Oh Kagami…" The pigtailed girl giggled softly and got up, now towering over her classmate. They stared at one another, both flushed a healthy shade of scarlet as Kagami suddenly lifted her skirt up enough and pulled her damp panties aside; Ayano's eyes widened and her face was rendered expressionless with shock. It was a healthy colour of pink with a shade of red. It was plump lips that dripped with the essence of her being. "I want you to kiss me again…" Kagami suddenly said. "But this time… here…" She smirked very lightly. "Please…"

**:::::::**

"Oh, Tsukasa-sempai. Good morning!" Patricia "Patty" Martin said with her usual smile as Tsukasa jogged up to her. The Hiiragi-twin smiled back till she caught up with the blonde, giggling softly.

"Good morning Patty-chan." She replied with a light blush. "How are you today?"

"Just well thank you." Patty smiled back, gently cupping Tsukasa's hands. "I've missed you…"

"P-Patty-chan, we saw each other yesterday…" Tsukasa giggled as she held Patty's hands. The American merely scoffed playfully as she leant in to peck her air-headed girlfriend on the lips, now that they temporarily had the hallway to themselves. Their lips almost melted together in their brief moment of contact and there was a spark in the air. They withdrew enough to stare into each other's eyes till they leant back in, trying a bolder kiss this time around. Although their start was a bit clumsy, they gradually managed to kiss deeply with their tongues.

Patty pulled back with a giggle. "You're so terrible at this, Tsukasa-sempai." The purple-haired girl pouted in a way that was a lot more adorable than it ought to be.

"Y-You're not any b-b-better Patty-chan!" They kept staring at each other in silence, pout against mild disbelief, until they both burst out giggling. Their expressions greatly softened.

"I guess we both are a bit nervous about it still…" Patty said, stifling her giggles. "But I think you're cute when you're trying." She leant in and kissed Tsukasa again, who eagerly reciprocated the gesture.

As long as the corridors were empty, they had their own bubble of a world where they could sneak in some extra practice. Practice makes perfect.

**:::::::**

The first bell chimed loudly. Students both out and inside began to hurry to their homerooms as the second bell began to ring loudly. First period was about to begin.

Misao sat in her usual spot, eyelids feeling heavy and threatened to fail her. She lightly yawned, her palm hovering in front of her fang-protruding mouth as she did. Most of her classmates had arrived already, as had their teacher, but neither Ayano nor Kagami was to be seen when she bothered to check.

Her eyelids suddenly felt light, and an equally sudden rush of adrenalin jolted through her when the realisation made impact. Her friends and love-interest were both gone! And class was about to start too. There was a build-up of panic within her, thoughts meddling with her mind. The final bell rang, and their teacher promptly put her folder and bag on the desk just as Kagami and Ayano both popped in. Misao sighed with relief, but her eyes caught onto something – Both Ayano and Kagami looked sweaty – almost damp around their reddened faces.

And Ayano, especially Ayano, looked very giddy yet satisfied. She wore a dazzling smile with a hint of … whatever it was. Misao couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about them. Kagami too looked very satisfied as she carefully sat herself down at her seat a bit further behind. The fanged brunette narrowed her eyes at her, then at Ayano who sat right beside her. The autumn-haired teen smiled back. "You shouldn't have overslept Misa-chan… But don't worry, I talked to Kagami-chan about it, and once school is over for today-"

"A-Aya-chan!" Misao whispered, but still raised her voice. "What did you two do? What did I miss?" She inquired, frowning slightly as Ayano smiled hazily at her. She looked around at first before she met Misao's eyes again and stuck out her tongue. The red, protruding flesh wiggled between her index and middle finger for about a second or two, but Misao definitely didn't need any further explanation.

At first the brunette scowled at her classmate. But then she looked back and met Kagami's eyes; they were filled with such a warmth and benevolence. She waved back at her fanged friend, and Misao merely smiled back, winking before she giddily opened her textbook. If Ayano's expression was of any indication, the afternoon would be just wonderful.

**:::::::**

"Kagamin was here early?!" Konata spat out what little bit of food she had managed to eat. It was already lunch by now, and as per usual the group, excluding Kagami, sat with their desks pushed together to form an imitation of a small table. Bits of food flew across the wooden surfaces but Konata didn't pay it any mind. She focused on Tsukasa, who startled at the sudden outburst.

"Y-Yes! I didn't know at f-first but she was already at the school when I arrived. She looked like she was waiting for someone, but I only talked to her for a minute or two…"

"That's odd." Konata responded. Having now calmed down, the small-heighted otaku began to eat her food again. "She would she be here so early? Even for her, that's just plain weird…" Her eyes lit up. "Oh no! What if she was waiting for me and I took too long?!"

"Who knows…" Miyuki sighed dreamily. She rubbed her shoulder in reminiscence for a minute before she snapped back to reality and resumed eating. She sported a scarlet shade on her features. "I'm sure we can meet her later Konata-san…"

Tsukasa fidgeted slightly at her seat. Her shy eyes darted between her two classmates and friends periodically, fingers playing with the chopsticks. Neither Konata nor Miyuki seemed to have noticed her. She coughed lightly. "I m-must ask… How c-come you've been trying to see sis so often nowadays…? I m-mean, I know we don't see her too much during school, but… It feels like you want to see her all the time."

Konata shot up from her seat, fist clenched and wide-eyed, as she turned towards Tsukasa. "That's because we want to! Tsukasa-chan, we need to tell you! Miyuki and I lo-" The glasses-wearing friend covered Konata's mouth just in time. She gave her blue-haired friend a sharp look that quickly softened before she turned to the younger Hiiragi-sibling.

"What Konata-san was trying to say but was… uhm, too loud about, was that we just love to spend time with your sister Tsukasa-chan. Please don't get the wrong impression though, we adore spending time with you as well, but as of late we've…" She paused. "Oh, how can I put this in a delicate way… We feel like we don't meet her enough. This is our last year after all and we may not be able to see her, or you, once we've graduated."

Tsukasa nodded. "Oh, I see… Okay! Well, how about you two come over to our place today? Oh I know! Why don't we arrange a sleepover? That'll be fun!" Simultaneously, Miyuki and Konata looked at each other. This was turning to their favour.

"Yes, that… that would be lovely." Miyuki smiled at her friend. "I have to check with my mother of course, and I advise you to do the same Tsukasa-san."

"Well, our parents are away… they won't be back till next Monday…" Tsukasa said meekly. Konata grinned, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Then it will be fine! I just tell my dad and Yuki-chan tells her mom! And I'm fairly certain Kagamin won't object either!"

"Speaking of Kagami-san," Miyuki said. "I wonder what she is doing right now."

* * *

><p><em>I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. ;3 <em>

_Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 14 - I'm not Heartless

Disclaimer: GrimGrave doesn't own Lucky Star or its characters; they belong to Kagami Yoshimizu, and GrimGrave doesn't make money for writing fiction.

_Hello readers! First of all I would like to apologise for keeping you waiting AND for the update being rather short. But it will serve as a tease of what will happen next, so please bear with me. =3_

_Hope you enjoy reading it!_

**Chapter 14**

**I'm Not Heartless**

It was beginning to get late in the afternoon. Classes for today were over and three very over joyous teens walked hand in hand to the train station.

Kagami couldn't help but to grin as she practically led Misao and Ayano to the station, feeling the occasional glance she earned on the way; she enjoyed being the centre of attention, especially if she was holding hands with two very beautiful girls. And even more so when they were all sharing the same thought of what would soon occur when they had the privacy of a room.

If it was going to be even just half as good as when she and Ayano had done it, it would be glorious.

As they reached the station and eventually got on board (with Misao completely giddy and impatient and Ayano trying to calm her down despite being just as excited) they heard someone call for the pigtailed girl. The girl in question was flustered and accompanied by two others that had Kagami's classmates' expressions darken.

"You're just in time." Kagami said with a light smile as Tsukasa made it on board. "The train was just about to depart."

"We…" Tsukasa paused to catch her breath. "We were held up by Kuroi-sensei- O-or rather Kona-chan and Yuki-chan were, but I didn't want to go without them…"

"What did she want with you?" Kagami asked bluntly, feigning ignorance. She had her suspicions of what Nanako had wanted with those two – the teacher was rather possessive, and it was a good point regarding the blonde in Kagami's mind. She certainly didn't mind them being so possessive of her in the long run, if anything it was humorous.

"Something about homework and paying attention…" Konata replied nonchalantly as she waved it off. "But at least we're free now to enjoy this Friday to the fullest!"

"S-speaking of which!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "I forgot to call you earlier sis, but Kona-chan, Yuki-chan and I were talking during lunch about them sleeping over tonight… Is that okay with you?"

Kagami smiled, a thin eyebrow arched in amusement. "That's funny, I invited Minegishi and Kusakabe for a sleepover as well. It'll be cramped unless Konata and Miyuki sleep in your room Tsukasa." The younger twin was about to nod when the bluette friend of theirs stepped up, a casual smile on her face.

"You know, if we're all going to sleep together, why not do so in like, the living room? Your parents are still away right? And it would be a lot more fun!"

"Konata-san, I believe that would be a bit problematic for Kagami's family if we were to all occupy the living room…" Miyuki said meekly, her eyes shifting between Konata and Kagami; the latter smiled back at her.

"It's not a problem for me, don't worry about Miyuki. But I'll have to let me sisters know about it in advance, so excuse me a moment." Briefly showing her cell-phone as an emphasis to her statement, Kagami walked over to a nearby empty seat as she began to scroll through the list of contacts.

She sighed deeply in her moment. She could breathe out, knowing that she wasn't right in the middle of the subtle cat-fight that was currently going on just a few feet away. As much as she had enjoyed the attention – which she still did – it was good to just enjoy the silence and have a break. She could finally clear her mind.

As she did she began to type in a message, but the contact was neither of her older siblings; addressed towards Hiyori, she allowed a sly grin pull the corners of her lips as she typed in the letters.

_I'm having an overcrowded sleepover tonight. Do you think you and Minami-chan would be interested as well?_

_XOXO_

_Kagami_

A slight pang of guilt struck her as she hit the _Send_ button. She immediately began texting to her sisters, but her mind remained elsewhere.

The more she dwelled on her situation, the more she felt her previously confidence and perversion drain away and replaced with the genuine thoughts of her suitors.

These were girls that she had known for a long time and had been on friendly terms with from day one. Granted that Konata sometimes poked a bit too much and nearly threatened that fact in her case. But she knew these girls – they had been her friends for as long as she could remember and two of them had been her classmates for nearly just as long – there was a bond between her and them.

A bond that had Kagami easy to understand now just how genuine their feelings towards her were, and how they at the end of the day simply loved her perhaps a bit too much. That, or their affection towards her were just too strong to contain.

Throughout this week Kagami had been exposed for their affection, platonically and physically, till her rationally had gone down the drain and she had succumbed to a desire, no, a greedy want of physical sensuality.

Her thoughts drifted off towards Miyuki, her friend with the brains and a compassion that were outshined by none. She wanted Kagami no more than anyone else of the group but had yet to actually initiate anything. She wasn't aggressive like the others, but probably hid a passionate side in her that wanted to just take Kagami on the bed. Her body was perfect as it was and combined, Miyuki was an ideal girlfriend.

Konata was a bit different. She was annoying most of the times, and it was no surprise that she had a thing for Kagami now that she thought about it. The bluette otaku could be a bit too preoccupied with her anime and games, but she had done a good job paying Kagami attention – and that was a lot. Lack of breasts aside though, Kagami couldn't deny the cuteness of her long-time friend and her appeal.

_´Am I really pointing out the pros and cons regarding them?´_ Kagami thought with amusement. She looked up from her phone to see Tsukasa trapped between the two pairs, clueless about what was actually going on.

The older twin giggled softly. Now that she was thinking about it, Ayano had earlier proved herself as a lover, and was certainly a girlfriend for keeping. Her body was good as it was, but the libido was probably the strongest of the group. Misao on the other hand seemed just as excited about a turn in the sack, so who knew? Maybe the brunette would be considered a girl for keeping as well.

But Ayano had brains as well that rivalled Miyuki – a fact unwise to overlook. And she and Kagami always got along well – with just a kiss every now and then along with the amazing sex they were practically already lovers.

But who had already shared a night with her first? Inori was her sister, but that woman's heart was pure with the strong love she had for Kagami. She was very beautiful, but there was a taboo involved, though one that the pigtailed girl had already broken. Nanako, her teacher, didn't fare any better but who's to say that Kagami hadn't enjoyed their time together as well? At least now that she thought back on it, when the blonde had approached her in her office that time…

_´If only I could turn back time…´_ Kagami thought smugly. Looking up from her phone again, she saw her friends still going at it with subtle remarks and cleverly hidden insults.

They should get along.

Lastly there was two intriguing girls that Kagami mused over; two underclassmen that not only were very cute and adorable, but had a strong devotion towards Kagami in a way that had them stand out from the crowd.

Minami was probably the cutest though. The shy, quiet girl probably had her own beast inside of her that yearned to be free from its confines and just pounce on the pigtailed twin. But that was a question that would hopefully be solved later.

Hiyori was just simply cute. And being the underclassman that she was, it only added a layer of adorableness which had Kagami wanting to just embrace the brunette tightly.

Kagami sighed. There was a lot more pros with her suitors than there were cons. And as genuine their love for her was, it was impossible for her to simple settle with one in the long run. Any of them could make her happy, but the rest would probably feel scorned.

But then again, she could always play for keeps.

Kagami smiled darkly to herself. With all the "abuse" she had suffered from prior to her acceptance, she felt it was only fair to claim what was given to her and her suitors were more than willing to just pour out their built up lust into her. She would have her fun without a doubt, and she would savour everything; the action, the carnal desire and the taste, and the naked bodies, the slick friction and the smell. It would be most satisfying, of this she was sure of.

As she finished her already procrastinated message to her siblings, Kagami got back up and walked over to her friends who instantly turned their eyes towards her. They had been bickering as usual, but soon enough there would be an end to that.

Kagami smiled wickedly. "Let's all just get along now, okay?"

* * *

><p>And there we go. To be continued in the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
